


Приключения мужа умирающего детектива (The Adventures of the Dying Detective's Husband)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Husbands, Humor, Husbands to Lovers, M/M, Modern version of ACD's Adventure of Dying Detective, Post-Season/Series 03, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джон пытается получить доступ в реанимационную палату, где его лучший друг, очевидно, умирает от тропической лихорадки. Отчаявшись, он выдает себя за его супруга. Последствия оказываются весьма неожиданными.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventures of the Dying Detective's Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752671) by [OpalJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalJade/pseuds/OpalJade). 



~~~ *** ~~~

Когда из канцелярии Джону позвонили и сообщили, что его на параллельной линии ожидает сержант Донован, он немедленно извинился и оставил пациента на попечение медсестры, а сам бросился принимать звонок. Вряд ли его ждали хорошие новости. Сомнительно, чтобы Салли Донован позвонила поболтать или записаться на диспансерный осмотр.

— Салли? — в животе Джона поселилось нехорошее предчувствие, словно забилась стая бабочек, предупреждающих о грядущих проблемах.

— Джон, я звоню с Карибов и буду говорить быстро, потому что связь нестабильна...

— Что-то с Шерлоком? — прервал ее Джон.

— Да, он серьезно болен и может умереть.

Джон с глубоким вздохом перевел бабочек в военное положение. Сейчас надо сохранять спокойствие. В порядке значимости он задал пару вопросов: «Где Шерлок? И откуда точно вы звоните?»

— Я на свадьбе кузины, на Британских Виргинских островах. Шерлока только что перевели в отделение интенсивной терапии больницы Пиблз.

Джон ничего не понял, но, по крайней мере, узнал где Шерлок.

— Что с ним случилось?

— Не знаю, похоже на тропическую лихорадку.

Разговор постоянно прерывался помехами — Салли явно переходила с места на место, пытаясь найти зону лучшего приема. 

— Джон, вы меня слышите?

— Да, теперь лучше. Расскажите, что знаете.

— Ладно. Я понятия не имею, почему Шерлок здесь оказался. Лично я приехала на свадьбу кузины на остров Тортола. Дядюшке Брайану стало плохо после церемонии, и я привезла его в больницу. Умеренный сердечный приступ. Там я увидела Шерлока, — Салли сделала паузу, словно подыскивая слова. — Это был он, без сомнения. Выглядел ужасно, в лихорадке, в спутанном сознании, но такой же заносчивый. Он лежал в коридоре на носилках, его переводили в отделение интенсивной терапии. Когда с дядей было все улажено, я вернулась и расспросила о Шерлоке. Врачи сомневаются, что он продержится день.

— Может, он притворяется… ну, вы знаете, для дела? 

— Может быть, не знаю. Но сомневаюсь.

— Вы связывались с его братом Майкрофтом?

— Нет. Разве я имею к нему доступ?

— Наверное, нет, — Джон провел рукой по волосам. — Я позвоню Майкрофту, и кто-нибудь из нас туда приедет максимально быстро.

— Хорошо, постараюсь разузнать побольше, но я обещала тете, что отправлю дядю Брайана в Англию, если понадобится. Не знаю, сколько еще здесь пробуду.

— Понимаю. Спасибо, Салли. Надеюсь, с дядей все в порядке.

— Да. Держите меня в курсе.

Джон повесил трубку и уткнулся взглядом в потолок. _Блядь._ Неужели опять? _Черт, черт, черт!_

Джон начал себя убеждать отставить панику. Шерлок вполне мог залечь в больницу на Британских Виргинских островах и притвориться больным ради неясной, но важной для него цели.

«Или», — встрял в спор голосок, — «Шерлок мог действительно серьезно заболеть во время расследования и не обратить внимания». И его жизнь действительно в опасности.  
Такое раньше случалось. И не единожды. 

Например, в октябре прошлого года... Шерлок попал в больницу с сильным обезвоживанием после того, как однажды утром рухнул перед миссис Хадсон. Джон предполагал (и Майкрофт, между прочим, тоже!), что его бледность, дрожание рук и подергивание век были частью «маскировки» ради возможности присоединиться к аморальному медицинскому эксперименту, который он расследовал. Однако оказалось, что дело Шерлок уже решил, и никто не сообразил, в том числе и один чертов гений, что с детективом творится что-то серьезное, что он, фактически, на грани истощения. 

Конечно, Джон при всем желании не мог забыть еще один «инцидент» в 221Б, который сам проморгал: внутреннее кровотечение, шок, остановка сердца... Господи, даже сейчас он не мог это вспоминать без дрожи. Мысль о том кошмарном дне все еще пронизывала его страхом и чувством вины.

А еще Джон, к сожалению, прекрасно знал, как великолепно Шерлок может фальсифицировать свою смерть. 

Все, что хотел знать Джон — какой сценарий сейчас разыгрывает детектив? Болен или притворяется? 

Так или иначе, Шерлок был на чужбине, в больнице, и Джон ясно знал, что не вернется на работу, пока не удостоверится, что Шерлок в безопасности. Другого не дано — надо отменять оставшихся пациентов и разбираться. 

Первым делом, был ли Шерлок на связи, чтобы сообщить, что с ним происходит? Джон ничего не слышал о лучшем друге четыре дня. Он поспешил в ординаторскую и вытащил телефон из кармана пиджака, молясь, чтобы там было сообщение от Шерлока. Увы.

Он послал Шерлоку сообщение. 

«Все в порядке? Слышал, ты заболел. Пожалуйста, свяжись со мной как можно скорее. Волнуюсь». 

Джон вздохнул. Если Шерлок притворялся смертельно больным, вряд ли ему оставили телефон. 

Джон решил позвонить прямо в больницу и получить более подробную информацию, а потом уже советоваться с Майкрофтом. 

При помощи больничного компьютера Джон нагуглил телефон больницы Пиблз. Первой выпавшей ссылкой был нелестный обзор на сайте отзывов. «Опасно неадекватное лечение» — вот как назывался этот пост. 

_Обнадеживающе._

Джон щелкнул по ссылке на сайт больницы под упомянутым обзором и набрал номер на мобильнике. Телефон даже не соединился. Джон нажал отбой и попробовал снова. Трубку кто-то взял, но связь была ужасной. После разговора с двумя разными людьми его, наконец, соединили с ОИТом. Он попросил сообщить информацию о Шерлоке Холмсе, повторив имя дважды, но ему сказали, что такие к ним в отделение не поступали. Телефон разъединился, Джон ничего не успел больше спросить. 

_Черт побери!_

Он проверил смс-ки. От Шерлока ни словечка. Похоже, пора звонить Майкрофту.

— Доктор Ватсон, — немедленно ответил тот.

— Вы не знаете, что с Шерлоком? 

— Полагаю, о моем брате у вас больше информации, чем у меня.

— Вовсе нет. Мне позвонила Салли Донован и рассказала странные вещи. Она — сержант Скотланд-Ярда. 

— Я знаю, кто она. 

— Ладно, по ее словам, Шерлок находится в больнице на острове Тортола. Она оказалась там неважно по какой причине. Он сейчас в интенсивной терапии, ей сказали, что он может умереть. Что думаете?

— Думаю, мы все можем умереть.

Джон потер лоб.

— Майкрофт, я не в настроении для интеллектуальных игр. Вы не знаете, чем Шерлок занят? Это вы его туда отправили? Он притворяется?

Наступила долгая пауза, и Джон забеспокоился. Пауза означала, что Майкрофт был не в курсе. Выходит, один из них должен будет туда отправиться и все выяснить.

Джон сразу понял, что последующий разговор будет пустой тратой времени. Майкрофт никуда не поедет, а Джон _с ума сойдет_ , если останется здесь.

Джон еще не успел ничего сказать, а Майкрофт уже все понял.

— Любые расходы на поездку будут возмещены. Я благодарен вам, Джон. Держите меня в курсе. 

— Непременно. 

Джон повесил трубку и взглянул на часы. Всего десять утра. Надо двигаться как можно быстрее. Найти того, кто может его заменить, и договориться с Мэри. Его очередь была брать Лиззи на выходные, но Джон был уверен, что Мэри без возражений поменяется с ним днями.

Он позвонил ей на мобильный.

— Мэри, что-то случилось с Шерлоком, — он быстро рассказал о звонке Салли, и Мэри согласилась, что Джону лучше поехать и разобраться самому на месте. 

— Не слишком переживай, Джон. Может, он просто пытается кого-то обмануть, но да. Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть.

— Да, я тоже об этом подумал. Значит, ты побудешь с Элизабет? 

— Конечно!

Джон вдруг вспомнил, что договорился с сестрой. 

— Э… Гарри хотела приехать и отвести Лиззи в зоопарк или еще куда-нибудь. Можешь позвонить ей и объяснить, что случилось?

— Конечно. Может, мы сходим в зоопарк вместе. Не беспокойся. 

— Хорошо, м-м-м, поцелуй Лиззи от меня, ладно? 

— Хорошо, и Джон… держи меня в курсе, что с Шерлоком.

— Ладно, — ответил он нейтральным тоном, пытаясь скрыть сарказм. 

У Джона в голове так и не уложилось, как, черт побери, Мэри смогла так легко забыть, что три года назад _именно она_ подвергла Шерлока смертельной опасности. Фактически, именно по этой причине они развелись и разделяют опеку над своей почти двадцати двух месячной дочерью Элизабет. Как оказалось, Джон _не смог_ простить ее после всего… даже когда Шерлок простил.

Да, да, Джон понял, что Мэри всего лишь «защищала Джона». Боже, как он хотел, чтобы к нему перестали относиться, как к девице в беде. Очевидно, ее шантажировали, и она хотела любой ценой остаться замужем за Джоном. В итоге она решила, что лучше «вывести из строя» Шерлока, чем выдать Джону секреты о своем прошлом, рискуя его потерять.

Неправильное решение. Как она могла пожертвовать жизнью Шерлока...

Джон покачал головой. Не время думать об этом дерьме! Нужно сосредоточиться на Шерлоке, который мог быть смертельно болен на забытом богом тропическом острове. 

Какого черта Шерлока понесло на Карибы? Почему даже не упомянул, что работает над делом?

Джон последний раз видел Шерлока шесть дней назад, когда пришел на Бейкер-стрит с сандвичами из кулинарии и предложением поужинать. 

Шерлок, казалось, был сбит с толку.

— Мне не нужна еда, мне нужен солнцезащитный крем. Можешь сбегать за SPF 60? До закрытия магазинов еще десять минут. 

Джон лишь рассмеялся, думая, что Шерлок пытается отвлечь его от еды. 

— У меня нет времени бегать по твоим поручениям. Я занятой человек. Давай просто поедим.

Теперь Джону было ясно, что Шерлок готовился к отъезду... без него. Еще раз. 

Джон не сильно расстроился, что Шерлок его не позвал. Он научился принимать, что именно так Шерлок работает. Таков его «метод», если хотите. И с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Да, он хотел бы быть посвященным в загадочный образ мышления Шерлока, но полагал, что в критический момент готов просто принять положение вещей, чтобы не потерять друга. 

Джон покачал головой и отправился на поиски коллеги на подмену. Наконец, все было улажено, и он помчался домой собираться. 

«Все это просто притворство», — снова и снова твердил он себе. 

~~~ *** ~~~ 

С учетом разницы во времени, Джон прибыл на Британские Виргинские острова в конце дня. Через двадцать минут он уже ехал на такси в больницу, наваливаясь на сумку, стоящую рядом, чтобы не вылететь из авто. Водитель ехал с безумной скоростью под рев музыки. Он переспросил Джона, куда ехать, по-видимому, в первый раз не расслышав за песней Шакиры. Джон повторил адрес больницы. Вряд ли водитель услышал его и на сей раз, но похоже, значения это не имело. Этот парень ехал так, что они по-любому закончат свой путь в больнице. 

Через несколько минут они остановились перед внушительным серым зданием с красной металлической крышей и видом на Карибское море. Больница Пиблз. Окружающий пейзаж потрясал красотой. Если бы Джон не был так обеспокоен состоянием Шерлока, он начал бы строить планы на каникулы в течение каждой зимы. 

Он поднялся по ступенькам и снял пиджак, даже не заметив, что все время был в нем. Было восхитительно жарко. Наверное, больше тридцати градусов, и Джон пообещал себе, что если все окажется игрой ради дела, он уговорит Шерлока остаться здесь на несколько дней и понаслаждаться теплом после долгой зимы. Она не была слишком холодной, нет, просто, кажется, весна не спешила заявлять права. 

Джон прошел мимо справочного поста, ища указатели в ОИТ, и пошел по стрелкам, указывающим на часы и настенные фонтаны. Интересно, все больницы спроектированы так, чтобы сбить с толку людей, беспокоящихся о своих близких? Он поднялся на два этажа. Повернул налево, направо, и оказался перед двойными дверями ОИТ. Не колеблясь, толкнул их обеими руками. Он у цели, наконец, и сейчас выяснит состояние своего лучшего друга!

На центральном посту никого не оказалось, и Джон прошел вперед. Палаты располагались дальше по коридору, как и во многих больницах, и двери в них были открыты.

Во второй комнате справа, кажется, лежал Шерлок. Господи, да он был интубирован!

Джон не успел войти, как раздался крик. 

— Эй, остановитесь, сэр, куда вы идете, можно узнать?

Он обернулся и увидел высокую женщину с седеющими волосами. Она стояла, уперев руки в бока и хмурилась. Старшая медсестра ОИТ, похоже, была оскорблена его появлением и собиралась вызвать охрану. Джон, справившись с раздражением, подошел к ней. 

— Я просто, эм... пришел к другу. Мне позвонили, что он серьезно болен.

Медсестра по имени Танис, судя по бейджику, кипела от возмущения:

— Вы не имеете права сюда входить! ОИТ — зона ограниченного доступа. Вход разрешен _только близким членам семьи_. 

Джон поднял руку. 

— Я знаю, знаю. 

Все больницы соблюдают эту политику, но есть тонкий момент. Вопрос, кто является близким по отношению к пациенту, решает медперсонал.

— Вы член семьи? — спросила она.

— Нет, не совсем. Я — друг Шерлока, — произнес Джон. — Его лучший друг, — добавил он, будто это имело значение.

— Сомневаюсь, сэр. Вы даже имя не то говорите, — с подозрением заявила сестра.

Джон вздохнул. На эту срань сейчас нет времени. 

— Он не называет себя первым именем. Значит, Уильям или Скотт? 

Медсестра Танис молча вздёрнула подбородок.

— Вход позволен _только членам семьи_ , — повторила она.

Джон начал терять терпение.

— Господи боже мой! Вы не понимаете! Я и есть его семья! Мы живём в одной квартире!

Ладно, раньше жили. Джон теперь жалел, что ждал конца договора аренды, прежде чем вернуться в 221Б. Теперь у него даже нет доказательств того, что они живут по одному адресу.

— Боюсь, это _вы_ не понимаете. Я позову охрану, если вы немедленно не уйдете.

— Послушайте, я сам _врач_ и знаю…

Это оказалось последней каплей. Медсестра взяла телефон и сердито на него посмотрела, явно собираясь звонить в службу безопасности. 

Позже Джон понял, что ему следовало лучше сориентироваться в обстановке. Существовало универсальное правило, о котором ты узнаешь в первые пять минут визита — не беси перегруженную работой медсестру на низкооплачиваемой должности и, конечно же, не пытайся козырять перед ней своим «я — врач».

Разумеется, не прошло и пяти секунд, как он выходил из ОИТ в сопровождении высокого охранника в униформе и с извиняющимся видом. 

— Не стоит пререкаться с медсестрой Танис, — сообщил тот заговорщицки. — Может быть, вам повезет увидеть друга завтра, когда будет дежурить медсестра Бриджит. 

Нет, это не вариант. До завтра Джон не дотерпит, но теперь Танис будет охранять от него эти двери, как цербер.

_Господи!_

Джон вздохнул. Битва была проиграна. Бессмысленно пытаться еще раз и рисковать быть выгнанным или, что еще хуже, отправленным в тюрьму. Он подавил разочарование.

Может, проникнуть тайком или переодеться в больничного работника? Вахтер? Санитар? Хотя вряд ли это одурачит сестру Танис. Даже если он найдет одежду, все равно будет выглядеть бледным несчастным туристом, который пытается пробраться в больницу. 

_«Только членам семьи»._

Значит, ему придется стать членом семьи. Родитель, брат, супруг... что угодно.

Мог ли он прикинуться Майкрофтом?

Джон покачал головой. Господи, проще убедить персонал больницы, что он замужем за Шерлоком, чем выдавать себя за его брата. Во-первых, он совсем не похож на Шерлока, а во-вторых, как объяснить другую фамилию или скрыть ее?

Значит, остается муж.

_Окей, это сработает._

Прикинуться мужем будет вовсе несложно. Он знал, что его преданность Шерлоку прямо бросалась в глаза, а гомосексуальные отношения могли быть причиной, по которой он о них умолчал. Старшая медсестра была из старого поколения и могла плохо относиться к геям. Конечно, будь это правдой, Джон так бы не поступил, но это единственное, что он сейчас мог придумать.

Ладно, независимо от причины, по которой он умолчал, потребуются документы — свидетельство о браке. Пусть Майкрофт постарается или поднимает свою тощую задницу и сам приезжает разбираться с проблемами с братом.

Джон спустился в холл и отошел туда, где можно было без проблем позвонить по телефону. Майкрофт снял трубку после первого же звонка. 

Джону было не до игр, поэтому выложил свой план без обиняков. 

— Слушайте меня очень внимательно. Я видел его мельком, и он выглядел ужасно, но меня выгнали из ОИТ...

Майкрофт прервал его. 

— Джон, все это фикция. 

— Вы уверены на сто процентов? Я нет. Либо вы прилетаете на частном самолете, красный код, либо отправляете мне официальное свидетельство о браке, и я выдам себя за его супруга.

— Где вы находитесь, повторите?

— Британские Виргинские острова. 

— О, как удачно, — учтиво произнес Майкрофт. — Какую дату ставить для брачной церемонии и куда отправить факс? 

— Больница Пиблз, Род-Таун, Тортола. Да все равно, куда его пошлете, просто обеспечьте, чтобы я попал к Шерлоку, хорошо?

— Считайте, что все сделано. Свидетельство будет в течение часа, — ответил Майкрофт. — И примите искренние поздравления со счастливым бракосочетанием, — добавил он весело.

Джон повесил трубку. Чертов Майкрофт еще поплатится за это!

Джон вышел из больницы и сразу же попал в жару. Надо поселиться в отеле, принять душ и вернуться к тому времени, когда свидетельство окажется в больнице. 

В отель он пошел пешком, ориентируясь по сайту, мучаясь от вихря мыслей в голове и беспокойства и едва осознавая окружающее. Однако, когда на пути показался ювелирный магазин с изумрудами на витрине и изящной вывеской «Обручальные кольца», он на него среагировал. Поддавшись импульсу, вошел в магазин, чтобы купить кольца. Ему нужно было убить время и чем-то отвлечься, а еще Шерлок учил его, что при маскировке важны детали. «Джон, лучший способ успешно сыграть роль — вжиться в нее». 

А еще он не мог отрицать, что хочет заставить Майкрофта раскошелиться по максимуму. 

Он попросил продавщицу показать мужские обручальные кольца. Она указала на прилавок, и Джон быстро его просмотрел в поисках кольца, которое минимально напоминало бы ему золотой ободок, снятый им всего полгода назад. Он выбрал плоское кольцо из белого золота, тонкое, с каким-то рисунком. Честно говоря, ему было все равно, но продавщица одобрила. 

— Прекрасный выбор! Это кельтский дизайн — переплетенные окружности олицетворяют бесконечность. У нас есть аналогичное обручальное кольцо для дамы, если желаете посмотреть.

— Нет. Мы оба мужчины, поэтому я возьму два кольца одинакового размера, — сказал он, словно заказывал себе и Шерлоку два стандартных кофе. 

Девушка подняла бровь и пробормотала «о». Джон проигнорировал ее неловкий взгляд, будто у него вырос второй нос или что-то в этом роде. Просто улыбнулся и сказал.

— Он еще не сказал «да», но я уверен, после сегодняшней ночи непременно согласится.

Она слегка покраснела и сказала извиняющимся тоном.

— Извините, я не имела в виду, что однополые партнеры какие-то не такие. 

Джон кивнул и задумался, сколько раз такого рода вещи случались с Гарриет и Кларой. Если бы он знал, он принял бы большее участие. 

Он оплатил нелепо дорогие кольца кредитной картой. Даже если Майкрофт не возместит расходы, кольца можно продать, когда в них отпадет необходимость. 

Добравшись до отеля, надел одно кольцо на палец, а другое, в синей бархатной коробочке, положил в карман пиджака. 

Именно в этот момент пришло сообщение от Майкрофта.

«Готово. Смотрите прикреплённый файл».

Джон открыл файл и увидел на маленьком экране телефона имена Джона Хэмиша Ватсона и Уильяма Шерлока Скотта Холмса в официальном брачном свидетельстве. 

Итак, после шести месяцев разведенной жизни Джон снова стал женатым человеком. 

Если Шерлок притворялся, он будет _весьма и весьма_ удивлен, узнав, что оказался замужем за Джоном. _Так ему и надо!_

В противном случае очевидно, что вся свистопляска стоила того, чтобы спасти этого гаденыша!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как вариант, кельтское белое свадебное кольцо: http://nota-gold.ru/images/shop_items/1816.jpg
> 
> ОИТ - отделение интенсивной терапии (или ОРИТ, отделение реанимации и интенсивной терапии).
> 
> Больница в Род-Тауне: http://www.bvihsa.vg/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Peebles-Hospital-03.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

«С ним все в порядке, все в порядке», — твердил Джон в такт шагам, возвращаясь в больницу. Он пришел туда примерно к половине шестого в надежде, что нужные люди уже получили все необходимые бумаги и пустят к Шерлоку, потому что он не отвечает за себя, если ему будут чинить какие-нибудь идиотские препоны!

Джон второй раз за день вошел в эту больницу, прошел мимо отвратительной бирюзовой стены и помчался по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, к отделению неотложной терапии. Открыл распашные двери и подошел к посту.

Сестра Танис по-прежнему стояла на страже, словно защищала отделение от вторжения инопланетян. Увидев Джона, она закатила глаза. Не успел он ничего сказать, как она схватила карту Шерлока и заявила:

— Да, мне звонил директор клиники по поводу вашего мужа в отделении ОИТ. Вы могли бы сами мне об этом сказать!

— Да, но…

— Вы думали, что мы здесь все гомофобы, да? Так вы полагали? Вы сочли, что я женщина солидного возраста и живу на маленьком острове… 

Джон заморгал. Предполагалось, что он _думал_ … Впрочем, некогда об этом размышлять, надо срочно увидеть Шерлока.

— Можно я пройду к нему?

— Честно говоря... зря вы не сказали с самого начала, — повторила она с небольшим отвращением к Джону. — Мистер Холмс очень болен, но _сейчас_ ему немного лучше.

Джон со вздохом облегчения закрыл глаза. _Слава богу!_ С остальным он точно справится — или как врач Шерлока, или как его партнер по раскрытию преступлений. Что бы ни произошло, он готов действовать! Джон открыл глаза и коротко кивнул старшей медсестре, прося продолжать.

Она посмотрела в карту и начала докладывать.

— Хм, сейчас посмотрю. Он все еще в лихорадке и бредит, но есть моменты просветления. Мы не имеем ни малейшего понятия, что с ним происходит. Вам сильно повезло, потому что лечащий врач еще не делал обхода. Он сейчас на консилиуме в отделении неотложной помощи, так что если побудете еще час, сможете поговорить с доктором Энстри. Теперь наденьте маску, — она протянула ему одноразовую голубую маску. — Он в другой палате, Моника вас отведет.

Появилась Моника — молоденькая сестричка с длинными волнистыми черными волосами, добрыми карими глазами с телосложением, как у бегуна-марафонца. Она ослепительно улыбнулась, словно работала в неонатологическом отделении со здоровыми младенцами, а не в реаниматологии, но Джону было не до ответных улыбок.

— Ваш… муж здесь, — сказала она. Джон не обратил внимания на крошечную заминку перед словом «муж». Да пофиг, что она думает, он ощущал себя потерпевшим кораблекрушение, который добрался до источника воды. 

Перед входом Джон нацепил маску и с порога посмотрел на Шерлока, который апатично лежал на узкой больничной кровати в дальнем углу. Даже издалека Джон видел, как плохо выглядел его друг. Лицо было изможденным и исхудавшим, а от его цвета Джон похолодел. _Боже, Шерлок!_

Что, черт возьми, с ним происходит? Подключены две капельницы — _черт,_ это нехорошо.

Сестра Моника в знак сочувствия пожала его предплечье и подошла к Шерлоку.

— Мистер Холмс, знаю, что вы, может быть, меня не слышите, — сказала она громким дружелюбным тоном (тоном, который Джон обычно приберегал для пожилых пациентов в маразме), но к вам пришел особенный посетитель!

Джон сглотнул и медленно подошел к кровати. Руки Шерлока непрерывно дергались на белых больничных простынях, в уголках губ были какие-то черные корки. _Что за чертовщина?_

Что это могло быть? Джон мысленно просмотрел варианты, однако в наше время цинга и формозская черная язва опасности не представляли и вряд ли проявились бы так внезапно, ведь Шерлок неделю назад был здоров.

Джон подошел и увидел, что кожа Шерлока покраснела не сильно и от пота не блестела. Дыхание было хорошим — немного сбитым, но не затруднённым. Губы были бледными, но не того зеленовато-синего оттенка, как в последний раз…

Никто ничего не заподозрил бы... кроме человека, видевшего Шерлока Холмса, когда тот _действительно_ умирал.

Джон вспомнил тот день, когда узнал о предательстве Мэри. Шерлок был невероятно бледным, почти прозрачным к тому времени, когда его увезли в больницу. Что действительно впечатляло — проницательный и полный силы взгляд Шерлока, находившегося на пороге смерти.

Джон взглянул на Шерлока. Друг выглядел, как будто просто спал, и Джон немедленно насторожился. Назовите это инстинктом или большим опытом, но Джон почувствовал фальшь.

Приободрившись, он начал искать подсказки. Заметил что-то черное под ногтем указательного пальца Шерлока. Пятнышко было небольшим и тусклым, но Джон-то знал, что Шерлок всегда держал свои ногти ухоженными и безукоризненно чистыми. 

Как-то в начале совместной жизни Джон ночью застал Шерлока за кухонным столом. Тот тщательно обрабатывал ногти при помощи впечатляющего множества прекрасных серебряных инструментов и увлажняющих косметических средств. «Полночное маникюрное безумие?» — поддразнил его Джон. «Устранение внешних доказательств», — с ухмылкой ответил Шерлок.

Доказательства! Ха! Скорее всего, это маловероятное пятно — то черное вещество, которое он сам нанес на свои губы.

Вкупе с дыханием, цветом лица, губами… Все складывалось...

Боже, он все-таки _притворялся_!

Этот блистательный гаденыш прикидывался больным.

Джон почувствовал моментальное раздражение и облегчение. В основном облегчение, если честно. Ладно, ошеломляющее облегчение! Жаль, что его не посвятили в дело и не пригласили поучаствовать, а теперь он ни за что ни про что заполучил небольшую язву на фоне стресса плюс нового супруга.

Когда медсестра Моника отвернулась, чтобы записать показатели Шерлока в карту, Джон легко коснулся лба Шерлока и наклонился, шепча ему на ухо:

— Шерлок... Это я, Джон, твой... э... муж.

Джон ощутил, что Шерлок при звуке его голоса вздрогнул от удивления (а, возможно, от известия о новом статусе их отношений!). Джона охватило странное желание рассмеяться, ведь далеко не часто ему удавалось поразить своего великого лучшего друга. 

Джон справился с нервным хихиканьем и продолжил:

— Я так счастлив тебя видеть… дорогой!

Веки Шерлока вздрогнули, но он не открыл глаз, продолжая изображать умирающего перед аудиторией в лице сестры Моники. Джон проигнорировал внутреннюю борьбу эмоций и тоже тщательно играл роль. Он не знал, что за расследование затеял Шерлок, и не хотел срывать ему планы. 

Джон придвинул стул ближе к кровати, присел на краешек и взял в руки руку Шерлока нежно, словно раненую птичку. Вопреки распространённому мнению, он вовсе не привык касаться Шерлока Холмса, но при этом не мог отрицать, что ему было безумно приятно это прикосновение как свидетельство того, что его друг жив и здоров. 

Джон неловко держал руку Шерлока и пытался объяснить ему, что произошло, не испортив расклада.

— Ты же знаешь, сюда пускают только близких членов семьи… поэтому я попросил твоего брата выслать наше брачное свидетельство, — говорил Джон надломленным голосом, создавая эффект серьезности своего отношения к болезни Шерлока. Притвориться было вовсе не сложно, поскольку Джон все еще находился под впечатлением от вида этого бессознательного паршивца на больничной койке. — У меня нет слов, чтобы выразить, что я чувствую... дорогой. 

Повинуясь импульсу, Джон поцеловал руку Шерлока и почувствовал, как она напряглась, даже через маску, которая, как оказалась, была лишней.

Джона охватило странное легкомыслие и желание снова рассмеяться от сильного облегчения, когда он почувствовал, что Шерлок в порядке, но заперт в ловушке своей роли и не может ответить.

Поделом ему.

Джон, продолжая держать руку Шерлока, медленно провел большим пальцем по запястью, считая пульс. Почти в норме. Как же этот чертов умник добился, что монитор пищит как сумасшедший? 

Сестра радостным голосом зачитала Джону показатели Шерлока, а затем попыталась завести небольшой разговор о гомосексуальности. О том, что в этом нет ничего плохого, она даже знает политика-гомосексуалиста! Который носит обычную одежду и все такое прочее. Даже занимается всеми видами спорта. Джон пропускал это мимо ушей, сконцентрированный на том, что Шерлок здоров и занят расследованием, и что им надо поговорить, чтобы понять, что происходит.

Внезапно произошла небольшая авария, сопровождаемая предательским звоном разбившегося стекла. Оказалось, что толерантная к гомосексуалистам Моника случайно разбила посуду, стоявшую на столике с раковиной. Она повернулась спиной к мужчинам и принялась собирать осколки. Джон, воспользовавшись моментом, погладил Шерлока по волосам. Теперь, когда он распробовал «дотрагивания», похоже, не мог остановиться. Наклонился, притворяясь, что хочет поцеловать Шерлока в щеку. 

— Можешь открыть глаза, — прошептал он ему на ухо. 

Шерлок открыл глаза, увидел, что сестра стоит спиной, и обратил к Джону вопросительный взгляд: «Что ты делаешь?»

Джон ответил кратким жестом, обозначавшим: «Пришел тебя проведать».

Шерлок нахмурился: «Зачем?»

Джон отрывисто постучал пальцем по его горлу: «Думал, что ты умираешь».

Шерлок покачал головой: «Нет».

«Очевидно», — Джон поднял обе руки в жесте сдающегося.

Шерлок махнул рукой по направлению к двери, как бы говоря: «Уходи».

Джон с прискорбным видом пожал плечами: «Слишком поздно, я уже здесь».

Словно подчеркивая этот момент, Джон переплел их пальцы и вызывающе пожал Шерлоку руку. «Ты не избавишься от меня».

Джон заметил, что всякий раз, когда он прикасался к Шерлоку, в глазах того появлялось реальное опасение. Почему? Неужели Шерлоку так дискомфортен контакт с человеком, что он не может спокойно выдержать прикосновение Джона?

Ха! И снова Джон подумал «поделом ему». Шерлок до смерти его напугал.

Сестра Моника подметала пол, продолжая болтать. Джону очень хотелось, чтобы она ушла, и он спокойно поговорил бы с Шерлоком, но она была настроена собрать все мельчайшие осколки. Наконец, удовлетворенная своей работой, опять повернулась к ним спиной и стала перебирать предметы на столике. 

— Зачем так ставить? Это же прямая дорога к несчастным случаям. 

Джон понимал, что Шерлок не был доволен сложившимися обстоятельствами. Джон, вероятно, нарушил его планы, каковы бы они ни были, и именно поэтому Джон хотел поддержать его игру. Если бы детектив побеспокоился раньше поделиться с ним, во что ввязывается… всего этого можно было избежать, а теперь Шерлок влип в своего раскрепощенного мужа и будет должен с этим справиться.

Джон понял, что начинает забавляться этим маленьким розыгрышем под называнием «мы женаты». Он не только получил возможность преподать Шерлоку своего рода урок, но и высказываться, не будучи прерванным, по крайней мере, в этот момент.

— Моя драгоценная любовь, — произнес Джон, обеими руками обхватывая смущенное лицо Шерлока. — Скажи, что ты выживешь… ради меня?

Шерлок закатил глаза в явном раздражении. Джон, хоть и без демонстративности, продолжал гнуть свою линию.

— Вспомни наши клятвы в день свадьбы… о том, что не подведешь меня? О том, что всегда будешь рядом со мной? — говорил он. — И ты не имеешь права убегать от меня, не поставив в известность. Это и означает подвести.

Он понадеялся, что Шерлок понял скрытый смысл. Все, что хотел Джон, — быть «в курсе». Он достал из кармана брюк обручальное кольцо и надел Шерлоку на палец. 

— Я прощаю тебя, но никогда больше его не снимай, ладно?

Удивительно, но кольцо село на палец идеально. Глядя на шокированное лицо Шерлока, Джон понял — если бы его друг и имел формальную возможность что-то сказать, он все равно бы онемел. 

Сестра Моника обернулась. 

— О, вы проснулись, отлично! — сказала она. — Занятно, как может подействовать присутствие любимого человека. — Она подошла к кровати. — Мистер Холмс, как вы себя чувствуете?

— Сбитым с толку, — ответил Шерлок слабым хриплым голосом. 

— Конечно, так и должно быть. Вы ведь больны. Доктор Энстри скоро придет осмотреть вас. Не напрягайтесь...

Несколько минут проверки показателей, и сестра Моника, наконец, оставила их наедине. 

Шерлок выдернул руку. 

— _Что ты творишь_? — прошипел он.

Джон пожал плечами. 

— Пришлось проникнуть в ОИТ, потому что _ты_ , раздражающий козел, умотал решать без меня дело и не оставил ни малейшей чертовой подсказки, умираешь ты реально или нет. 

Шерлок громко вздохнул. 

— Ты мог бы залезть в окно, переодеться, представиться врачом-заместителем или проверяющим. Да даже полицейским, который меня разыскивает. Все, что угодно, кроме фальшивого брака. 

Джон скрестил руки на груди. 

— Ну, теперь я твой муж, пока дело не будет раскрыто.

— Ты хоть _соображаешь_ , насколько это неудобно?

— Ага, значит я тебя не устраиваю?

— Да, совсем немного. Теперь план нужно будет пересмотреть.

Джон только собрался высказать Шерлоку все, что думал о его плане и Шерлоковской неблагодарности, как в этот момент в комнату вошел молодой врач и представился как доктор Энстри. Очевидно, недавний выпускник, который считал, что получил прекрасную должность врача-дежуранта. Он выглядел очень молодым — наверняка, завтрак ему еще мать собирала, — и Джон сразу понял, как извлечь из этого выгоду. 

— Доктор Джон Ватсон, — представился он, протягивая руку. — Семейный врач в больнице Святого Варфоломея в Лондоне. А это мой супруг, — он указал на Шерлока. Боже, это оказалось очень легко произнести. Чрезвычайно полезно! 

Молодой врач пожал ему руку, и Джон продолжил: 

— Я служил в Афганистане и хорошо знаком с этими странными восточными болезнями, которые проявляются лихорадкой и черными корочками на губах. Вижу, вы назначили антибиотики внутривенно… Могу я предложить внутримышечную инъекцию? Для него этот способ работает лучше, — Джон поймал взгляд Шерлока и добавил. — Это именно то, что ему нужно. 

Доктор Энстри серьезно кивнул:

— Да, да, конечно. 

Джон еще немного поговорил с врачом в коридоре. Он заподозрил, что в больнице есть сообщник, который помогает Шерлоку разыгрывать больного и регулировать приборы, выдающие критические показатели. Этим человеком был определенно не доктор Энстри, и Джон хотел увести молодого реаниматолога от Шерлока, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил.   
Они сошлись на том, что Шерлоку надо остаться в больнице, но маски не нужны, больной не заразен. Доктор ушел, согласившись поговорить с Джоном на следующий день после обхода. 

Джон вернулся и сел лицом к демонстративно молчащему Шерлоку. Через несколько минут вернулась сестра Моника с подносом, на котором стоял флакончик с антибиотиком, пластиковый шприц и большая игла. 

— Доктор решил, что инъекция препарата в ягодицу быстрее справится с вашей инфекцией.

Она весьма эффективно стянула с Шерлока простыню и перевернула его на бок. 

— Почувствуете, будто вас ущипнули, мистер Холмс. Сделайте глубокий вдох, если сможете, приступаем, — она надавила на поршень, вводя содержимое флакончика в мышцу. 

Джон чувствовал на себе полный ярости взгляд Шерлока. С улыбкой похлопал его по руке.

— Храбрый мальчик, — похвалил он.

Сестра Моника записала что-то в карте и улыбнулась:

— Я вернусь через несколько часов, мистер Холмс. Позвоните, если что-нибудь понадобится.

— Непременно, — улыбнулся Джон.

Моника вышла, закрыв за собой дверь, и Шерлок в мгновение ока изменился. Он сел прямее, глаза прояснились, к нему в полной мере вернулась самоуверенность. Он театрально наклонил голову.

— Это просто детский сад с твоей стороны, Джон. Ты не должен был опошлять ситуацию использованием медицинских ресурсов и персонала. Я разочарован. 

Джон негромко рассмеялся.

— И это говорит человек, который два дня занимает койку в ОИТ. Мило, — он добавил. — Как твой верный муж, я действительно думаю, что дополнительный курс ципрофлоксацина не повредит, особенно после того, что ты сотворил со своим телом ради этой шарады. — Джон наставил указательный палец на грудь Шерлока. — Я тебя знаю. Что ты принял, черт побери, чтобы дойти до такого ужасного состояния?

Шерлок загадочно улыбнулся, но вопрос проигнорировал и сменил тему.

— Серьезно Джон, муж? Это единственное, что ты смог придумать? Разве не тяжко играть эту роль, когда в радиусе десяти метров курсирует симпатичная медсестра? 

— Очень смешно. Я пришел сюда, чтобы спасти твою задницу, и что имею в качестве благодарности? Клянусь, мой _следующий_ супруг будет учителем воскресной школы. 

Шерлок поднял бровь.

— Мы женаты менее одного дня, а ты уже рассуждаешь о следующем браке? Два развода за полгода! У тебя серьезные проблемы с обязательствами, Джон!

Джон невольно улыбнулся. 

— Прекрати! Ты ведь наслаждаешься этим, и твой грандиозный мозг уже выстроил новый план. Расскажи мне о деле. 

Шерлок раздраженно вздернул подбородок. 

— На прошлой неделе оно тебя не заинтересовало.

— Поправка. Меня не заинтересовала покупка солнцезащитного крема. Ты даже не обмолвился о деле.

— О, Джон, я никогда не знаю, как далеко надо зайти в объяснениях, чтобы ты мог самостоятельно понять. Интересно, так ли чувствует себя батарея, когда пытается пропустить ток через диэлектрик... 

— Полегче, муж мой. Я ведь могу обеспечить тебе пару неприятных обследований.

Глаза обоих озорно блеснули. Да, они веселились, правда, в своей особенной манере.

Джон понял, что все между ними вернулось на круги своя. Теперь они вместе, одной командой, и, хочет ли Шерлок это признавать или нет, он рад, что Джон рядом. Может, не в роли супруга, но все же…

У Шерлока было его фирменное выражение лица — просчитывающее и интеллектуальное, и Джону стало ясно, что его дражайший гений-супруг пришел к какому-то новому решению.

Джон сдвинулся на краешек стула.

— Ладно, расскажи, что происходит, — произнес он нетерпеливо. Очевидно, здесь можно было безопасно разговаривать, в противном случае проницательный гений его давно оборвал бы.

Шерлок с огромной скоростью принялся рассказывать о деле. Однажды с ним через его вебсайт связались по поводу безвременной кончины молодого человека по имени Виктор Сэвидж, произошедшей три месяца назад. Жертва училась на втором курсе медицинского колледжа в Лондоне и умерла от чего-то похожего на скоротечную бактериальную инфекцию после возвращения с острова Тортола. Виктор отправился туда на рождественские каникулы, чтобы навестить родных. Результаты вскрытия говорили о том, что смерть была подозрительной, но полиция заявила, что для заведения дела недостаточно доказательств. Тетка этого молодого человека связалась с Шерлоком две недели назад и попросила заняться этим делом.

— Что тебя заинтересовало в этой смерти?

— В отчете о вскрытии говорится, что Виктор в Лондоне контактировал с Bacillus anthracis. Очень подозрительно — явный признак биотерроризма. 

Джон нахмурился. _Сибирская язва?_

— У тебя есть подозреваемый?

— У меня есть преступник.

— Окей, значит, дело раскрыто, и нужно только поймать его… или ее, — Теперь-то он не забывал добавлять это. 

Во взгляде Шерлока промелькнуло одобрение.

— Он.

— Кто такой?

— Калвертон Смит, микробиолог с Суматры. Дядя мальчика со стороны матери. Джон, он умен! Специалист по биологическому оружию. Он вырастил свой собственный смертельный агент — бактерии, культивируемые на желатине — и продает его заинтересованным лицам. Бактерии обладают исключительной вирулентностью и патогенностью. Жертвы умирают в течение четырех дней после заражения.

 _Бедный ребенок._ Джона окатило волной отвращения и грусти. Он не был поклонником тех мерзавцев, которые вредят людям ради прибыли. 

— Но почему этот мудак убил племянника? Мальчик поймал его с поличным? 

— Да, очень хорошо, Джон. Иногда ты соединяешь точки даже без карты. 

— Лучше перестань дразниться, или я с тобой разведусь. В чем твой план? Ты думал, он придет в больницу, узнав, что ты умираешь от его биологического оружия? 

— _Первоначальный_ план был таким, — Шерлок выделил интонацией слово «первоначальный», — Я хотел убедить его, что заразился. 

Господи, насколько близко Шерлок подобрался к этому смертельному микробу? И что он с собой сделал? Полнейший имбецил! 

— Шерлок, только не говори, что приближался к этому мерзавцу…

— Расслабься, Джон, — ответил Шерлок. — Я был в совершенной безопасности, пока не появился ты.

— Да, конечно, совершенно безопасно играть в интеллектуальные игры с психопатом, который культивирует собственную сибирскую язву, — заметил Джон саркастически. Честно говоря, слова прозвучали больше устало, чем саркастически. Понял ли Шерлок, через что он провел Джона? — Продолжай!

Шерлок пришел в восторг от одного лишь воспоминания о своем блестящем «первоначальном» плане.

— Вот как я хотел его победить, Джон! — Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и начал излагать пулеметной очередью предполагаемую последовательность событий. — Сначала Калвертон узнает, что я приехал расследовать убийство его племянника. Он наслышан о моих превосходных детективных навыках и должен от меня избавиться. Он приносит в мой номер небольшую коробочку с шоколадом, вроде как подарок от отеля. Очевидно, шоколад инфицирован. Затем он узнает, что я смертельно болен. Как, спросишь ты? Островные сплетни — вот как здесь все работает. Смит думает, что болезнь свалит меня за три дня, но вместо этого я чудесным образом выздоравливаю. Меня переводят в обычную общую палату. Он озадачен и хочет прийти и самолично удостовериться. Почему, спросишь ты недоверчиво? (Джон не был особо недоверчив, но промолчал). Из-за профессионального любопытства. Это я невосприимчив к этой болезни? Или существует синтетическое противоядие? К тому же он должен прикончить меня, — завершил речь Шерлок, словно его смерть не имела никакого значения в игре умов с сумасшедшим маньяком. Он посмотрел на левую руку и повернул кольцо на пол-оборота. 

— Но теперь я женатый человек — кстати, красивое кольцо, — и эта новость до него несомненно дойдет к вечеру или завтрашнему утру. Я рад тебя видеть, Джон, но в роли моего мужа ты тоже стал мишенью, — укоризненно произнес Шерлок. — Этот человек чрезвычайно опасен и не остановится перед убийством ради сохранения своего криминального бизнеса. Пусть ты и недальновиден, я вовсе не готов стать вдовцом. — Спустя несколько секунд он добавил. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты был рядом, следовательно, я предпочел бы, чтобы тебя не убили. 

Шерлок преподнес это, как простой факт, но глаза его говорили об ином. Во взгляде Шерлока сквозила такая искренность и _любовь_ , что Джон осознал — их дружба, безусловно, была улицей с двусторонним движением.

Джон почувствовал, что его уши загорелись, а в груди что-то екнуло. Не каждый день услышишь, что именно ты значишь для своего лучшего друга! 

— Что ж, хоть ты опять оставляешь меня в стороне, я не готов там оставаться, придурок, — ответил Джон.

Лицо Шерлока смягчилось. Он улыбнулся, и Джон не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Много секунд прошло, прежде чем они одновременно отвели взгляд. 

Джон откашлялся.

— Чем я могу помочь?

Шерлок остро посмотрел на него. 

— Ты должен обещать действовать _в точности так_ , как я скажу.

— Приложу все силы. 

— Вот первые разумные слова, которые ты произнес с того момента, как вошел, Джон.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Продолжай.

— Ты должен привести сюда Калвертона Смита. Он живет в стороне от Сейдж-Маунтин-Роуд, в глубине леса. К его дому ведет узкая дорога. Ты расскажешь ему о моем состоянии и попросишь помощи. Скажи, что это я тебя послал. Что у меня появились новые симптомы — черные корки вокруг рта и кровь в ушах. Это разожжет его любопытство, и он придет немедленно. Раньше девяти не иди, не застанешь дома. И помни — делай ровно то, что я тебе скажу, — требовал Шерлок. — Ты должен убедить его приехать. Напряги все свои ограниченные актерские способности и донеси до него, что я сильно болен, отчаялся и хочу его видеть. Он гордец и, заверяю тебя, захочет посмотреть на результат своей работы. 

— Ладно, — ответил Джон. Это было в его силах. — Но как я проведу его в твою палату?

— Это моя забота.

— Вот счастливчик... — пробормотал Джон. — Что будет дальше?

— Я вынужу его признаться. Я знаю, как заставить его рассказать об убийстве племянника, а ты запишешь признание. Еще очень важно получить список клиентов — тех ублюдков, которые купили у него эту дрянь. Мы будем шантажировать его записанным признанием, а потом сдадим властям.

План выглядел натянутым, но Джон знал, что Шерлок кого угодно мог обвести вокруг пальца, поглаживая их эго и притворяясь, что побежден. Он проделывал это много раз. И все же, они не в Лондоне и не имеют мощной полицейской поддержки, готовой прийти на помощь, если что-то пойдет не так. 

— Не волнуйся, Джон. Я все продумал. Просто выполни свою часть, как и обещал. 

Джон потер лоб.

— Не делай ничего незаконного, — попросил он, потом поправился, — _слишком_ незаконного, то есть. — Он ведь имеет дело с Шерлоком Холмсом!

Джон увидел, что в палату идет сестра Моника. Он кивнул Шерлоку, и оба быстро вернулись в свои роли. Шерлок начал задыхаться и хватать его за руки, всем видом показывая, что страдает, но в то же время уже отошел от края могилы. Джон суетился, подкладывая ему под голову две подушки и предлагая лед из маленькой чашки.

После того, как сестра Моника проверила показатели Шерлока, Джон ей сказал:

— Кажется, он вне опасности. Я вернусь сегодня попозже, — посмотрел на Шерлока. — Держись, ты отлично справляешься, — он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока в щеку, вновь еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не захихикать. Выражение лица Шерлока было уж очень забавным — смесь ужаса и беспокойства с намеком на уязвимость. 

Джон решил, что Шерлоку не нравится вынужденное бездействие и ожидание. Отличная смена ролей!

На самом деле Джон чувствовал себя польщенным — и взволнованным, что греха таить — что Шерлок поручил ему важную задачу привести к нему убийцу с сибирской язвой. Он понял поручение и не подведет Шерлока. Он притащит этого чертова мерзавца хоть на закорках, если понадобится… как кошка притаскивает мышь (в этом случае крысу) к своему хозяину. 

Джон про себя захихикал. Неужели он вот так просто назвал Шерлока хозяином? Хорошо, что его псевдосупруг не умеет читать мысли...

Ладно, он хотел бы еще посидеть с Шерлоком, но пора было идти — переодеться и купить что-то типа оружия, на всякий случай. 

Встав со стула, он пожал Шерлоку плечо. 

— Скоро увидимся.

«Будь осторожен», — попросили глаза Шерлока.

Джон слегка кивнул и вышел, оставляя своего с виду больного друга на больничной койке. От двери Джон снова взглянул на Шерлока, отмечая его изможденный вид. Интересно, как сильно Шерлок перенапрягал себя все это время? Джона захлестнула волна внезапной нежности. При всем своем великом интеллекте и хитрых планах Шерлоку Холмсу действительно был нужен человек, который о нем заботился бы, подумал Джон. 

Он пообещал себе, что, когда все закончится, он убедит друга остаться на этом острове еще несколько деньков, чтобы его псевдомуж как следует восстановился. Кроме того, Джон чувствовал, что им обоим не помешал бы отпуск... конечно, за счет Майкрофта.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~ *** ~~~

Джон вернулся в отель, дабы переодеться для вечернего предприятия. Он был рад, что интуитивно принял решение взять свою военную одежду, которая годилась для похода по густому лесу. Оставалось раздобыть хоть какое-то подобие оружия. Вряд ли можно было приобрести пистолет… да еще с учетом необходимости держать ухо востро с этими «островными сплетнями», как их назвал Шерлок.

Возбуждение от предвкушения нового приключения заполнило Джона приятными гормонами. Кожу аж покалывало от нервной энергии. Игра началась! Давненько он не был на расследовании — тайно, под прикрытием — все это вызывало чертовски отличные ощущения!

Он обожал свою крошку, но время от времени нуждался и таких вещах, которые были его неотъемлемой частью. Элла заставила его осознать это на сеансе психотерапии после того, как Джон решил не ходить с Шерлоком на расследование, сочтя его слишком опасным («Возьми пистолет, Джон… или портативный дефибриллятор, что-то из этого да понадобится»). В то время Джон чувствовал, что у него не было иного выбора, кроме как сказать: «Нет, Шерлок, я не могу». У него был ребенок, малыш с пухлыми щечками по имени Лиззи, забота о ком, по мнению Джона, целиком была его обязанностью. Да, его обязанностью, потому что он подсознательно не доверял Мэри и ее прошлому двойного агента. Джон не собирался носиться в переулках и туннелях в поисках злодеев, потому что бедному ребенку был нужен по крайней мере _один_ стабильный родитель, не так ли?

Однако положа руку на сердце, он хотел отправиться на эту охоту и после отказа Шерлоку весь день чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. По мере того как внутри копилось негодование, он раздражался все больше. В итоге Мэри настояла, и он пошел к Элле, и та смогла разговорить его по поводу вины и неловкости, связанных с его жаждой опасности. С ее помощью Джону удалось примирить эту жажду со статусом отца.

В жизни не было никаких гарантий — вот к чему он пришел и вот что принял. И полицейские, и пожарные, и солдаты — все они имели детей. Элла даже рассказала об одном австралийце, который время от времени охотился на крокодилов и погиб за своим любимым делом. Да, его семья пострадала, он оставил детей, но дети не винили его. Напротив, они гордились своим отцом, который жил, а не просто существовал, и следовали по его стопам. Разве Лиззи не будет лучше со счастливым и уравновешенным, чем с полным горечью и гневом отцом? Помощь Шерлоку была не более опасной, чем служба коллег-солдат на раздираемых войной землях.

На этот раз вроде не ожидалось опасной авантюры типа охоты на крокодила. Джон просто должен был доставить к Шерлоку грызуна…

Да, это все, что от него требовалось. Появиться в девять вечера и убедить некоего мистера Калвертона Смита донести свою гнусную задницу до больницы, чтобы Шерлок смог обыграть его и заставить признаться. Просто.

_Просто, но захватывающе!_

Джон наклонился за ботинками и увидел свое отражение в зеркале. Недоверчиво покачал головой. Вот он, одетый в свою армейскую униформу — кто бы мог подумать, что он снова ее наденет! — собирается притащить в больницу одного гада... Он почувствовал себя бодрым и полностью живым.

О, как же он любил такую жизнь с Шерлоком!

Джон захихикал, вспомнив их сегодняшнюю встречу. Смешно! Всего двенадцать часов назад он работал на другом континенте, беспокоился о своем лучшем друге, а теперь замужем за этим парнем. Ну реально, никогда не знаешь, в какое «приключение» вляпаешься с такими, как Шерлок Холмс!

~~~ *** ~~~

Такси подъехало к отелю. Джон изложил водителю легенду, придуманную Шерлоком. Он представился фотографом-натуралистом, который хотел заснять редких ночных лягушек. Черт, он не мог вспомнить название этой твари, поэтому придумал свое по ходу дела. Шерлок так и поступил бы.

Машина тащилась вверх по крутому склону. Сейдж-Маунтин-Роуд оказалась пустынной грунтовой дорогой, ведущей к национальному парку. Деревья росли густо, коралловый закат освещал их темные и мощные контуры. Джон опять подумал, что после завершения дела неплохо было бы здесь немного отдохнуть.

Водитель остановился у входа в парк и пожелал удачи, после того как Джон с ним расплатился. Джон подождал, пока свет фар не исчезнет во тьме и вернулся назад на пару сотен метров. Там обнаружилась дорожка, ведущая к уединённому жилищу Смита. Уже стемнело, но Джон не решился включить фонарик. Он обещал Шерлоку, что подождет девяти вечера, а сейчас едва перевалило за восемь. Он приехал слишком рано, поэтому решил осмотреть окрестности. 

Пошел по тропинке, держа себя в состоянии повышенной боевой готовности. Он надеялся, что худшее, что может с ним случиться — упавшая за шиворот ящерица. Больших кошек здесь не водилось, судя по всему, и все же он был рад подобию оружия — столовому ножу, позаимствованному на гостиничной кухне. 

Ему казалось, что он шел не один час, когда показался дом. Он был большего размера, чем предполагал Джон — бревенчатое строение с распашными дверями и красивым крыльцом. Похоже, освещение было электрическое, хотя проводов не было видно. Значит, генератор?

Джон медленно приблизился, не покидая укрытия деревьев. Замер, как статуя, услышав шаги вдалеке. Боже, снаружи кто-то ходил! С бьющимся сердцем Джон продолжил медленно идти, зная, что имеет преимущество. Никто его не видел, никто его не ждал. 

Подойдя ближе, Джон увидел рядом с домом машину. Задняя дверь была открыта, и кто-то (Смит?) укладывал в автомобиль коробку за коробкой. Машина была освещена достаточно хорошо, и Джон заметил ноутбук в одной из открытых коробок, которые мужчина засунул под переднее сиденье автомобиля. 

Боже, что происходит? Этот крысеныш знал, что за ним пришли?

Джон подождал двадцать минут, укрывшись за большим тропическим деревом с резиноподобными листьями, но из дома никто не вышел. Тогда он рискнул приблизиться. 

Было почти девять вечера (точнее, 20:43), но проклятый ноутбук не выходил у Джона из головы. Не нужно обладать мозгами Шерлока, равными по мощи сверхновой звезде, чтобы понять — если некто прячет ноутбук, значит, в нем есть тайна, которую никто не должен знать. 

_Шерлок захотел бы посмотреть._

С этой мыслью Джон решил заполучить эту чертову вещь, хоть в его задание это не входило. 

С ловкостью домушника Джон тихо приблизился к машине и подождал несколько минут, засев в жестких кустах. Затем пригнулся и совершил рывок под ее укрытие, как в доброе старое время в Афганистане. Он не знал, поставлен ли автомобиль на сигнализацию или нет, но с большой долей уверенности думал, что даже при наличии сигнализации, она не поставлена в охранный режим. Более того, Джон даже не слышал звука захлопывающейся дверцы автомобиля. Нужно было лишь тихо приоткрыть дверь, протянуть руку под сиденье и забрать подозрительный ноутбук.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и потянул за ручку, молясь, чтобы не заревела сирена. И-и-и... Он оказался прав, сигнализация не сработала. Джон издал долгий выдох облегчения. Запустил руку под сиденье и нащупал компьютер. Вытащил его и аккуратно закрыл дверь автомобиля. Подождал немного, убедился, что путь свободен, и метнулся обратно в кусты. Спрятал компьютер прямо в густом кустарнике, даже не будучи уверенным, что сможет забрать его.

Вернулся к крыльцу, удостоверился, что время пришло, подошел ко входной двери. Постучал. 

Дверь открыл мужчина, который складировал вещи в машину. У него были маленькие узкие глазки. Секунд десять он сверлил Джона взглядом, затем протянул подозрительное «Да-а-а-а?»

Джон представился, как было велено.

— Я доктор Джон Ватсон, хотел бы видеть мистера Калвертона Смита.

Узкоглазый, похоже, не понял, что происходит. Отлично!

— Минуточку, — ответил Узкоглазый. — Посмотрю, на месте ли он. Подождите здесь. 

_Итак, не Смит._

Джон наклонился, чтобы подсмотреть, что будет дальше. Узкоглазый постучал в первую дверь слева. 

— К вам пришел доктор, Ватсон его зовут. 

Через полуоткрытую дверь Джон услышал высокий, раздраженный, пронзительный голос.

— Кто он _такой_ , черт побери? Чего хочет?

— Понятия не имею.

— Скажи ему, что я занят, пусть уходит.

Узкоглазый вернулся к двери, но Джон протиснулся мимо, не дав возможности передать сообщение от Смита. Так просто он не уйдет!

Джон нашел Калвертона Смита в кабинете, склонившегося над документами. Смит повернулся и возмущенно воскликнул, увидев Джона: 

— Эй!

У Смита было длинное лицо с заостренным носом, выцветшие бело-желтые волосы, торчащие надо лбом, как у хорька, и два угрюмых грозных серых глаза под густыми бровями.

_Так вот каков этот мудак, который продает сибирскую язву преступникам! Классный!_

— Что такое? — драматически завопил Смит высоким голосом. — Что означает ваше вторжение?

— Прошу прощения, — Джон пытался говорить сокрушенным тоном, хотя единственным его желанием было врезать этому хорьку от души, — но это ждать не может.

— Так вы по делу?

— Не знаю, о каком деле вы говорите, — невинно произнес Джон. О «деле» он знать был не должен. — Мой... — и Джон заколебался перед словом «муж». Оглядел комнату — полки, на которых стояли колбы, чашки Петри, микроскопы, центрифуга, маленький лабораторный холодильник, — и вспомнил, какой опасный мерзавец сидит перед ним. Джону не хотелось произносить слово «муж» и не хотелось, чтобы этот мудак получил информацию через его голову. Теперь Джон лучше понимал, почему Шерлок не пришел в восторг по поводу плана с женитьбой, но выхода уже не было. Островные сплетни и все дела… Джон должен был развивать тему «мы женаты», если до Смита уже дошли слухи. И Джон начал снова:

— Мой муж сказал, что только вы можете ему помочь.

— И кто ваш… _муж_? — Смит задал вопрос с таким отвращением, словно проглотил стухшее молоко. 

— Шерлок Холмс.

Упоминание фамилии Шерлока оказало на негодяя невероятный эффект. Возмущенное гневное выражение исчезло, черты лица стали напряженными и настороженными.

— Вы из больницы?

— Да, я только что от него.

— Как он?

— Тяжело болен. Вот почему я здесь. Мне сказали, что вы единственный человек в мире, кто может помочь.

Смит даже не потрудился скрыть злобную улыбку. 

— Очень болен, говорите? Так, так… Кажется, дело серьезное, — сказал он нараспев, отчего Джону захотелось плюнуть ему в рожу. 

— Да, он говорит, что вы можете ему помочь, — повторил он, сжимая кулаки за спиной, чтобы не врезать хуком слева в высокомерную челюсть ублюдка.

Калвертон Смит повернулся к помощнику:

— Можете идти, я сам разберусь с маленьким доктором. 

Узкоглазый кивнул, взял ключи от машины и ушел.

Смит медленно потер подбородок: 

— Почему я должен помогать?

— Шерлок высоко оценивает вас и ваши особые знания.

— Как, по вашему предположению, он заразился? — спросил он с блеском в глазах.

Джон собрал все самообладание и притворился, что эта гнида вовсе не действует ему на нервы. Но она действовала, черт побери! Обычно в подобных обстоятельствах Джон сохранял охренительное хладнокровие — отстраненную ясность, если хотите, но сейчас ему трудно было контролировать свои гребаные эмоции. Видите ли, эта паскуда очень даже хотела заразить Шерлока и заставить его страдать и умирать в мучениях. При одной этой мысли поток бешеных эмоций захлестнул кровяное русло Джона, как река, вышедшая из берегов. Внутри Джона жила первобытная инстинктивная потребность защищать Шерлока. Звучит пафосно и альтруистично, но дело в другом. Это была, скорее, эгоистичная потребность. Защита жизни Шерлока означала защиту Джона от страдания в безликости жизни. Джон нуждался в этом чертовом паршивце, чтобы быть счастливым. Просто, как мычание. 

Джон закрыл глаза ( _сохраняй спокойствие!_ ) и умудрился не выйти из роли и ответить хорьку.

— Он порезался, открывая какую-то дурацкую коробку с конфетами. Он думает, что заразился чем-то в отеле через порез.

— Совершенно верно, — сказал Смит, явно одобряя выводы Шерлока. — Он действительно яркий человек.

Джон ощутил, что снова теряет терпение. Этот парень знает, что Шерлок знает, и, вероятно, знает, что Джон знает. Какого черта они играют в эту игру?

Что-то внутри Джона лопнуло. Он уже наелся этого дерьма — глупой игры с инсинуациями, многоэтажными сообщениями и двойными отрицаниями. А если он сам разберется как умеет? Ради разнообразия! Довольно «мой твоя не понимай». Довольно интеллектуальных ловушек! Как насчет старого доброго метода поговорить кулаками, как мужчина с мужчиной, а?

И что такого, если он доставит Смита к Шерлоку с парой синяков? Эта погань заслужила гораздо больше, чем сломанная челюсть или ребра. 

Но сначала нужно его немного вывести из себя и попробовать вытащить на признание, записав разговор на телефон. 

— Да, он сказал, что симптомы похожи на симптомы вашего племянника: лихорадка, диарея, другие вещи.

— Очень похоже на болезнь, которую подцепил мой бедный племянник. Виктор умер на четвертый день. Какая жалость! Сильный добрый молодой парень — счастливый и радостный, ну просто _гей, весельчак_!

Джон выдавил крошечную улыбку:

— Я знаю, что ты это сделал!

— Знаешь? Ну, доказать не сможешь. Ха! Мистер Шерлок Холмс так гордится своим мозгом, но больше не будет его использовать. Через несколько часов он умрет и никогда не встанет в вертикальное положение. С больничной койки он уляжется на прозекторский стол, а потом в гроб, и все _горизонтально_. И никто ничего не сможет доказать! Все уехало с машиной, кроме этих малышей, — он поднял чашку Петри.

— Твои милые бактерии-убийцы!

— Жду не дождусь вести о том, что твоя драгоценная половина потеряла свою значимость... Видишь ли, они были очень назойливы, мистер Холмс и Виктор, а еще у меня проблемы с гомосексуалистами.

Джон сжал губы, подходя ближе и сохраняя максимально разочарованный вид, который напустил на себя с порога. Сказал смертельно спокойным голосом:

— Вот что я скажу… После нашей разборки гомосексуалисты станут меньшей из твоих проблем.

Одним быстрым движением он схватил хорька за руку и выкручивал ее, пока тот не выронил чашку Петри. Чашка покатилась и остановилась, перевернувшись вверх дном. 

_Остерегайся ее, Джон!_

Джон перешагнул через нее и дернул Смита назад хлыстообразным движением. Хорек потерял равновесие. Джон обхватил его рукой за шею и ударил лицом по столу. Потянул голову назад, чтобы повторить удар, но хорек напрягся и вывернулся из захвата. 

Каким-то образом Смиту удалось достать оружие и теперь он махал им в сторону Джона (ножницы?) и даже ухитрился нанести порез от виска к уху. Боже, да это его собственный чертов нож! Джон ощутил, будто ему обожгло висок, кровь потекла за ухо и закапала с мочки.

Рефлекторно Джон отклонился, когда эта мразь еще раз попыталась пырнуть его ножом. Он заблокировал нож, поймав руку мерзавца в нескольких дюймах от своей яремной вены. Они сцепились, держа руки над головой. Джон понимал, что получил открытую рану, и что бы там ни жило в чашке Петри, оно надеялось на более интересного хозяина, чем стерильный пол. 

Джон сделал вид, что сдается, и позволил этой сучаре наклониться ближе вместе с его ножом. В глазах Смита появился победный блеск, и именно в этот момент Джон решил притушить его резким ударом между ног. 

— А-а-а! Мат-т-ть…! — Смит вскрикнул от боли и забыл про нож, ухватившись за агонизирующий пах.

— Больно, да? —невинно спросил Джон, наблюдая, как хорек пытается восстановить сбитое от боли дыхание. — Лучше еще раз удостовериться, — и он второй раз врезал по тому же месту. Затем одним движением развернул противника и подсек, ударив в подколенную ямку тяжёлым армейским ботинком. Смит рухнул на пол лицом вниз. Джон выхватил свой нож и, не задумываясь, нанес ему такой же порез — по виску к уху. Не месть, а предосторожность! Если Смит каким-то образом одолеет его, дважды подумает о том, чтобы драться на полу, с открытой-то раной. 

— Ты сумасшедший! — завопил микробиолог.

— Есть немного, спасибо, — сказал Джон, упираясь коленом в спину этой сволочи и удерживая его на полу. 

— А теперь, помня про это, признай, что убил племянника и продавал людям мерзких маленьких микробов ради наживы!

— Ты ничего не сможешь доказать! Все доказательства исчезли вместе с машиной. Есть только твое слово против моего! 

Джон был жутко рад, что поставил телефон на запись, что заполучил ноутбук. Теперь только нужно доставить преступника к властям. Возможно, он отошел от плана Шерлока, но результат такой же, верно?

Колено начало болеть от напряжения. Надо бы связать этого монстра, пока сам не ослабел. Джон оглянулся, но не нашел ничего подходящего, кроме собственного ремня. Заломив руку хорька одной рукой, он другой начал расстегивать ремень. 

Закончить ему не удалось — из-за спины раздался глубокий знакомый голос:

— Не снимай ремня, Джон. В солдатском обмундировании и со спущенными до колен штанами ты будешь выглядеть нелепо, — заявил Шерлок, вручая ему наручники.

Не теряя ни секунды, Джон взял наручники и сказал «спасибо», словно не был удивлен, что в доме оказался этот сумасшедший поганец. Да, действительно не удивился, как осознал через мгновение. 

— Вижу, тебе лучше.

— Да, уже в _вертикальном_ положении со всеми прилагающимися. 

Джон расхохотался, надел наручники на запястья Смита и защелкнул их. 

— Хорошо, а теперь посмотри-ка на это, — Джон потянул голову хорька наверх, чтобы тот взглянул на Шерлока. — Он _стоял_ здесь все это время, и _перпендикулярно_ полу притом.

Хорек зарычал, вовсе не впечатленный подколками Джона. Не сразу, но сумел сосредоточить взгляд на Шерлоке.

— И впрямь живой Холмс!

Шерлок небрежно прислонился к стене, скрестив ноги. Он был в своем обычном темном костюме и выглядел гораздо лучше, чем днем. 

— Совершенно верно. И вовсе не _лежу_ мертвым грузом, — язвительно ответил детектив.

— Остроумно, Шерлок, — похвалил Джон с целью раздражить хорька. Они с Шерлоком не просто обменивались шутками, они пытались заставить мерзавца выйти из себя. — Ты мог бы _подняться_ до прекрасного комика.

Шерлок нахмурился. 

— Ты так думаешь? Мне кажется, мой уровень _залег_ бы ниже плинтуса.

Наконец, Калвертон Смит потерял терпение, покраснел и выпучил глаза.

— Идите оба на хрен! — заорал он. — Вы не сможете доказать, что я убил своего племянника или продавал биологическое оружие! Скоро вернется мой помощник, и вы будете арестованы за взлом и незаконное проникновение!

Шерлок щелкнул выключателем, и словно из ниоткуда появилась местная полиция. Они вошли в дом из входной и боковой дверей и остановились в замешательстве, обозревая логово преступника.

Шерлок закатил глаза и сказал:

— Да-да, сейчас происходит арест. Есть ли шансы, что ваши люди примут в нем участие?

Наконец, полицейский констебль приступил к работе и начал выдавать подчиненным инструкции, организовывая расследование на месте. Пока полиция занималась делом, Шерлок кивком головы показал Джону, что надо выйти.

Джон кивнул в знак согласия. Покашлял, привлекая внимание сержанта.

— Хм, пусть ваши люди делают свою работу, мы будем снаружи, если возникнут вопросы.

Едва они вышли за порог, Джон обратился к Шерлоку:

— Значит, ты не верил, что я справлюсь с работой?

Джон не злился. Они раскрыли дело, он получил удовольствие, и все прекрасно обернулось… Ему просто было интересно. 

— Да нет, Джон. Я не сомневался ни секунды, что ты справишься с заданием… своим способом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты же понимаешь, Джон, что в твои многочисленные таланты не входит _актерская игра_. Я спрогнозировал, как будут развиваться события и соответствующим образом подготовился, но…

— Но?

— Мой первоначальный план был лучше.

Конечно, конечно лучше!

— Ха, ты хотел противопоставить остроумие и находчивость гению биологической войны!

— Вовсе нет.

Взгляд Джона показал, что доктор вовсе не купился на эту чушь.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я с удовольствием победил бы его в битве умов... но в основном, я хотел, чтобы он знал... не имеет значения. Ты в безопасности.

— Ты хотел, чтобы он знал, что ты умнее.

Шерлок посмотрел на ноги, поднял голову и озорно улыбнулся. 

— Я хотел, чтобы он знал, что это я выиграл игру.

— Он и так знает. Ты здесь, а он в наручниках собирается в тюрьму.

— Да, но говоря твоими же словами, половина удовольствия заключается в самой поимке преступника.

— Шерлок, если ты просто любишь умные загадки, я могу устроить тебе свидание с ребятами из Менсы*. Вы смогли бы обмениваться головоломками без смертоубийств в конце.

Шерлок ошеломленно посмотрел на него.

— Джон, Менса? Реально? Я способен на гораздо большее, чем быстро разгадать судоку. Майкрофт полагает, что меня могли бы легко пригласить в Вертекс**, будь на то мое желание.

Джон невольно улыбнулся — Шерлок искренне обиделся, что его заподозрили в возможной связи с Менсой.

— Прости, больше не буду обзываться, — сказал Джон, будто принадлежность к элитарному обществу интеллектуалов могла быть постыдной. — Если серьезно, когда тебе скучно, лучше присоединись к подобной группе. Меньше риска. 

_Чем обращаться к наркотикам и насмехаться над психопатами._

— Риска? — повторил Шерлок. — И кто это говорит? 

Он медленно повернулся к Джону и вытащил носовой платок. Джон на мгновение решил, что тот сам хочет вытереть кровь с его лица, но Шерлок просто протянул платок. 

— Вытри кровь, посмотрим, не нужны ли швы.

Джон взял платок и вытер кровь. Кажется, кровотечение прекратилось, поэтому швы вряд ли понадобятся.

Шерлок взял фонарик, направил луч на висок Джона и вздохнул:

— Джон, это было экстремально глупо с твоей стороны.

Джон пожал плечами. Он не собирался спорить с Шерлоком по этому вопросу. Может, он и действовал немного импульсивно, но в целом контролировал ситуацию.

— Так с мужьями не разговаривают, — ответил он, чтобы разрядить обстановку. 

Шерлок нахмурился, не отреагировав на юмор, и тщательно проверил рану на виске. Глубоко вздохнул, когда кровь потекла снова. 

— Клянусь, что _мой_ следующий супруг, — Шерлок повторил утренние слова Джона, — не будет таким кошмарно беспечным. 

Джон хмыкнул.

— Хорошо, прежде чем тот бедняга распишется в нужном документе, посоветуй ему встретиться со мной. Я дам пару указаний, как справляться с гиперактивными гениями и их безумно важными интеллектуальными играми.

Взгляд Шерлока стал острым.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это будет «он»?

Джон усмехнулся, думая о компьютере в кустах. 

— Ну, «он» или «она»... не имеет значения, потому что я могу заявить одно — твой следующий супруг никогда не подарит тебе такого свадебного подарка, как я!

Шерлок вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Подойди сюда, дорогой, — шутливо сказал Джон, потянув Шерлока за рукав в сторону от дома.

Джон жутко хотел посмотреть на лицо Шерлока, когда тот увидит компьютер. Возможно, это будет лучшим подарком, который он, Джон, дарил кому-либо за всю жизнь!

Джон взял фонарик и начал искать место, куда положил лаптоп. Все кустарники выглядели густыми и темными, но через минуту Джон, наконец, обнаружил нужный куст. Он заволновался, как, должно быть, волновался Моисей при виде неопалимой купины. Присел, взял компьютер одной рукой и протянул его Шерлоку.

— Держи, мой дорогой муж, — сказал Джон, сияя.

Шерлоку не потребовалось и наносекунды, чтобы сообразить, чей это компьютер и что на нем может быть.

— Джон, — произнес Шерлок с _благоговением_ (благоговением! — охренеть не встать), почтительно взяв тонкий ноутбук из рук Джона.

Джон невольно расплылся в улыбке. Это печально, что он чувствует большую гордость, чем при получении письма о принятии на медицинский факультет? Возможно, нет. Многие люди попадают на медицинские факультеты. Что определенно грустно, он чувствует себя более довольным, чем в день своей первой свадьбы.

Шерлок продолжал смотреть на компьютер, как на новый элемент Периодической системы. 

— Это замечательно, — произнес он, наконец, подняв глаза. — Я могу только заключить, что ты не слушал _ни единого_ из моих указаний, — продолжил он с легкой улыбкой.

— Я следовал плану... но, да, может, изменил кое-что там-сям, — рассмеялся Джон. — Я решил, что каждому нужно что-то особенное в день своей свадьбы.

Джон понятия не имел, зачем продолжает эту игру. Дело закончено. Здесь нет медсестры из ОИТ. На самом деле, здесь больше никого нет. Нужно поторопиться и вернуться к полицейским, иначе они застрянут здесь на всю ночь.

— Спасибо, Джон, — произнес Шерлок. — Наверное, я не часто получаю возможность это сказать, но ты прав. Сомневаюсь, что любой мой новый супруг когда-нибудь подарит мне лучший свадебный подарок, чем этот. — Шерлок вздохнул и добавил с игривым блеском в глазах. — А я ничего тебе не подарил.

Джон засмеялся.

— Не беспокойся. Просто не окажись наемным убийцей через шесть недель после брака.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Мэри была двойным агентом, которого шантажировали. Не нужно было воспринимать это так лично, Джон.

Джон покачал головой, адресуясь большим деревьям над головой. Нет, он скорее получит больше сочувствия от плетистых свисающих ветвей, чем от Шерлока. Этот разговор они вели неоднократно. 

— Ты раздражающий идиот. И зачем только я вышел за тебя замуж?

— Потому что без меня тебе было невообразимо скучно?

_Истинная правда. Истинная!_

Они вернулись к крыльцу, шагая плечом к плечу и улыбаясь друг другу, и Джон наслаждался превосходным ощущением полноты жизни.

Неподалеку одни полицейские ограждали область желтой лентой, другие собирали доказательства. Джон спросил Шерлока, что он будет делать с ноутбуком.

— Сначала мы вернемся в дом, одолжим нож, который сейчас проходит в виде доказательства, затем сделаем небольшой крюк и похвастаемся Смиту моим свадебным подарком.

Они снова вошли в дом хорька, и Шерлок убедил кого-то передать ему лоток с доказательствами, на котором лежали предметы в прозрачных пакетах с ярлыками. Шерлоку удалось упросить сотрудника взять для него отпечатки пальцев. Только-только ему удалось забрать отпечатки, как подошел старший офицер с вопросом, что здесь происходит. Именно в тот момент Джон догадался, что ноутбук защищен паролем в виде отпечатка пальца Смита.

Шерлок одарил главного следователя скромной и, очевидно, фальшивой улыбкой.

— Просто хотел поучиться профессионализму ваших сотрудников. Я впечатлен вашими методами сбора улик и анализа, — льстил он мужчине, игнорируя нарушение протокола.

Джон пребывал в восхищении тем, как успешно Шерлок завладел ноутбуком Смита. Как будто принес его сам, чтобы делать заметки о прекрасных методах работы местной полиции.

В мгновение ока Шерлок направился к полицейской машине без опознавательных знаков, где под стражей сидел Калвертон Смит. Джон мог вообразить, какой обмен колкостями сейчас там произойдет, и поспешил присоединиться, прежде чем Шерлока тоже арестовали бы.

Подходя, Джон услышал возбужденный голос Смита, доносящийся из полицейской машины.

— Вы думаете, что победили, но вы и понятия не имеете, с кем я был связан. Нет доказательств, нет и конец! Это вас, двух педиков, арестуют за незаконное проникновение в частную собственность.

— Сомневаюсь в этом, мы — до- _стой_ -ные граждане, — и Шерлок продемонстрировал ему ноутбук.

Джон увидел, как рот Шерлока дернулся, и сам закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Очевидно, на обоих напали пострасследовательные смехуечки! Очень неуместно! Эти люди их не знают, не знают, насколько блистателен Шерлок. Очень удачно, что кто-то подошел осмотреть Джона и принять показания от Шерлока.

Левое ухо Джона перевязали. Когда он обернулся, то не увидел Шерлока. Разумеется, а как иначе? Джон просканировал взглядом периметр и увидел, что вдалеке Шерлока то ли обнимает, то ли душит крупная местная женщина, которая… Боже! Неужели сестра Танис? 

Да это была она. _Что за чертовщина?_

В мозгу щелкнул выключатель, и все встало на свои места. Сестра Танис — вот кто нанял Шерлока. Она — клиентка, тетка Виктора, которая связалась с детективом по поводу подозрительной смерти племянника. И это она подкручивала медицинское оборудование, чтобы показатели Шерлока выглядели хуже, чем были на самом деле.

Теперь стало понятно, почему она так яростно не пускала его к Шерлоку. Первоначальный план подразумевал, что Смит придет в больницу, услышав о таинственном выздоровлении Шерлока.

Джон подошел к ним. Шерлок высвободился из дискомфортных объятий медсестры и со смущенным видом оттолкнул ее. 

— Здравствуйте, сестра Танис, — поздоровался Джон.

Та повернулась.

— Ах, это вы! — сказала она застенчиво. — Я приношу извинения. У меня были четкие инструкции от этого человека. Я не знала, что он женат.

— Все нормально. Я понимаю. Очень сожалею о том, что случилось с вашим племянником, — ответил Джон, слегка пожав ей руку.

Тень печали опустилась на ее лицо, делая старше.

— По крайней мере, его поймали... благодаря вам обоим.

Шерлок ничего не говорил, и Джон понимал, что тот отчаянно пытается не заскучать от разговора. _Славный мальчик!_

— Не благодаря мне, благодаря этому гениальному мозгу, — ответил Джон. — Он может перехитрить любого психа. Вы обратились за помощью к правильному человеку, — добавил Джон, похлопывая Шерлока по спине.

Поза сестры Танис изменилась. Теперь она переминалась с ноги на ногу и смотрела в землю.

— Мне бы хотелось заплатить вам, мистер Холмс, за все, что вы сделали. Вы сказали, что мы после поговорим об этом...— голос ее сорвался, глаза наполнились слезами. Казалось, она вот-вот расплачется. Шерлок встревоженно посмотрел на Джона. Да, его дорогой муж вовсе не был готов утешать даму.

Джон спас ситуацию и приобнял сестру Танис за плечи дружелюбно, но твердо.

— Танис... Я могу называть вас Танис? Вы больше не сердитесь на меня? — произнес Джон теплым, поддразнивающим тоном. Танис подняла глаза и улыбнулась. — Мы теперь друзья, не так ли? — Она слабо засмеялась. — Вот и хорошо. Потому что раньше казалось, что я вам не слишком пришелся по душе. — Танис закатила глаза и засмеялась громче.— Теперь послушайте меня очень внимательно, — произнес Джон, все еще обнимая ее за плечи. — Вы проявили большую храбрость, помогая нам таким образом. Скажите своей сестре, что она может гордиться Виктором. Мы все им гордимся. Скажите, что он умер не напрасно. Он спас много жизней, расследуя свои подозрения. Он умер героем. Поэтому не печальтесь о том, что не заплатили Шерлоку. Ваша семья заплатила большую цену.

Он быстро обнял сестру Танис и поймал взгляд Шерлока, который смотрел так, будто Джон совершил по-настоящему героический поступок.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес он.

Танис вздохнула.

— Но мне хочется хоть _чем-нибудь_ вас отблагодарить.

Джон задумался, что могла бы сделать для них сестра Танис. Единственное, что было нужно Шерлоку — отдых и еда. Внезапно Джон вспомнил обещание, данное самому себе, — если все будет в порядке, остаться здесь на несколько дней отдохнуть.

— Раз вы так говорите, — повинуясь импульсу, произнес Джон, — порекомендуйте поблизости хороший курорт, чтобы мы провели там короткий отпуск. Будем весьма признательны.

Шерлок нахмурился: «Что ты делаешь?», но Джон лишь ухмыльнулся и продолжил:

— Шерлок жаловался, что так и не подарил мне достойного подарка на свадьбу. Так вот, небольшой отдых в этой красивой стране определенно соответствует всем требованиям.

Сестра Танис вновь преобразилась, очевидно, захваченная этой идеей.

— О! Это я могу сделать. Легко! — она явно обрадовалась, что может помочь. — Я могу больше, чем просто порекомендовать место. Я могу вселить вас туда прямо сейчас. Вирджил! Подойди-ка!

Высокий, худощавый человек с добрыми карими глазами появился из-за полицейской машины.

— Это мой муж, Вирджил. Он работает помощником менеджера на курорте Лонг-Бей, — она повернулась к мужу. — Ты не знаешь, нет ли свободных домиков на побережье для наших спасителей?

Вирджил застенчиво потряс руку Джону и кивнул Шерлоку, как будто понял, что детектив уже выработал суточную квоту на контакты с людьми. Тихо произнес:

— Прежде всего, спасибо за помощь. Это имеет для нас большое значение. Второе, да, я могу все устроить. Не совсем на побережье, но есть коттеджик на склоне холма с частной дорогой к берегу, который свободен до воскресенья. Устроит? 

Шерлок, похоже, вышел из оцепенения. 

— Это все необязательно, нам нужно вернуться в Лондон.

Джон произнес одновременно. 

— Отлично! Три ночи — это все, что нужно, чтобы зарядить батарею!

Джон заклинал Шерлока взглядом. _Дай им возможность отблагодарить тебя!_

Джон прекрасно понимал, что Шерлок хотел одного — взломать ноутбук Калвертона Смита и начать работу с его клиентами, а не расслабляться в гамаке с разноцветными напитками и подносами со свежими ананасами. Но дело в том, Шерлоку это было нужно. Спать, есть и восстановить тело после такого напряжения. 

В конце концов Шерлок пришел к верному выводу и согласился.

— Ладно, — ответил он, пытаясь говорить радостным тоном. — Это очень интересно, тем более что мы так и не нашли времени для медового месяца, — саркастически добавил он.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Да, наша свадьба оказалась скоропалительной.

— Тогда все улажено, — заявила сестра Танис. — Романтические каникулы — именно то, что вам нужно! Но не слишком увлекайтесь расходованием энергии… Вашего мужа нужно хорошенько откормить, — добавила она, многозначительно подмигнув.

Джон почувствовал, что покраснел, и на этот раз не осмелился встретиться с Шерлоком взглядом.


	4. Chapter 4

Проснувшись, Джон увидел, как по дощатому полу их коттеджика отбивают чечетку солнечные зайчики. В открытом окне виднелись колышущиеся листья тропических деревьев — изумительное зрелище!

Не вставая с комфортабельной кровати, Джон окинул взглядом помещение — просто обставленное, но очень уютное! Их «медовомесячная» обитель оказалась просторной комнатой с прекрасной двуспальной кроватью и оригинальным жилым уголком. Мебель была сделана из роскошного местного дерева, а доносящийся из окон рокот океана свидетельствовал о немалой цене за отдых в этом домике. 

Джон не имел ни малейшего понятия, сколько времени. Придя сюда во втором часу ночи, он почистил зубы и рухнул в кровать, отключившись почти моментально. 

— Ты проснулся, — донесся до него голос Шерлока, сидящего, похоже, на небольшой открытой верандочке.

— Да, — ответил Джон, пытаясь сообразить, что могло выдать Шерлоку его пробуждение. Он ведь только открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Даже не двигался. — Приду к тебе через секунду, только зайду в туалет. Хотя ты и сам все знаешь, — добавил Джон и направился в ванную.

— Да, а еще я знаю, что ты задержишься дольше, чем на секунду, потому что решишь принять душ.

— Вот ведь ума палата, — сообщил Джон, прежде чем скрыться в ванной.

— Спасибо, — ответил Шерлок.

— Это был не комплимент, — выкрикнул Джон из ванной.

— Нет, это был он!

— Чертов умник, — закрыв дверь, с улыбкой пробурчал себе под нос Джон. 

Приняв душ (Шерлок оказался прав), Джон натянул белье, джинсы и серую футболку. Вышел на веранду, с которой открывался потрясающий вид, достойный туристического буклета. Коттеджик располагался на склоне холма посреди уникальных деревьев с плотными овальными листьями и больших изумрудного цвета растений, точь-в-точь похожих на те, которые выращивала его бабушка. Джон даже откусил от одного листочка в детстве, чтобы доказать Гарри, что они настоящие. До сих пор он помнит их горький вкус! Между деревьями просвечивали аквамариновые блики океана. 

Верандочка была обставлена красивой темной плетеной мебелью. Слева стоял круглый столик с двумя стульями. Джон представил себе, как будет пить за ним утренний кофе. Рядом со столиком, придвинутым к стене, располагался уютный плюшевый красный диванчик для любования окружающими красотами. 

Справа висел узкий полосатый красно-оранжевый гамак, прикрепленный толстыми веревками к крюкам, вбитым в переднюю и заднюю стены. Конечно, Шерлок его оккупировал. Он лежал в гамаке и мягко покачивался в полной гармонии с океанскими волнами. На нем была рубашка темно-серого цвета с рукавами, засученными до локтей. Подвернутые джинсы обнажали босые ноги. Шерлок был расслаблен, словно лежал в халате на домашнем диване. 

Шерлок с улыбкой повернулся. Его глаза сияли особым светом, который сказал Джону, что Шерлок счастлив быть здесь и неважно, что изречет позже по этому поводу. Джон в ответ радостно улыбнулся.

— Хороший вид!

— Да, — согласился Шерлок, задумчиво смотрящий на Джона, а не на красоты.

Джон смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу, не понимая, чем заслужил пристальный взгляд. 

— Что? — спросил он. 

Шерлок сложил руки в излюбленном жесте, как всегда, когда погружался в мысли.

— Ничего, просто размышлял…

Он помолчал с минуту, закрыв глаза. Вероятно, сортировал умные данные с прошлого вечера. Джон распознал этот вид и понял, что должен оставить детектива наедине с собой и пойти на поиски пропитания. Однако когда Джон повернулся, чтобы уйти, Шерлок открыл глаза. 

— Я размышлял, — повторил он с медитативным выражением, — занялись бы мы сейчас сексом, если бы у нас был настоящий медовый месяц?

Джон издал короткий удивленный смешок. Так _вот о чем_ Шерлок раздумывал с таким интеллектуальным и серьезным видом? Да уж, никак нельзя просчитать, что происходит в голове этого парня.

— О чем ты? — спросил Джон озадаченно и подозрительно. 

Шерлок вытащил телефон Джона (!) из кармана своей рубашки.

— Я просто разговаривал с Мэри, и она сказала…

Джон с видом полицейского протянул руку.

— Немедленно остановись. Мне звонила Мэри? Почему не сказал? 

— Потому что ты был в душе... — невысказанное «идиот» повисло в воздухе.

— Шерлок, мне нужно было поговорить с ней. Ты мог бы постучать в дверь и передать трубку.

Шерлок резко махнул рукой. 

— Почему я должен давать Мэри возможность поговорить с тобой во время _моего_ медового месяца, когда она запрещала мне посылать смс-ки во время ее медового месяца? Око за око! 

Джон широко раскрыл глаза. Неужели из всех кошмарных вещей, которые Мэри сделала для Шерлока, тот не мог простить только ее вмешательства в блог Джона? Господи, дай ему терпения! 

— Шерлок! Это совершенно другая ситуация!

— Расслабься, Джон, я пошутил. Мэри спешила забрать Элизабет из яслей и не могла ждать, пока я доберусь до душа. С Лиззи все в порядке. Мэри спросила, как я. Мой брат тоже поинтересовался. Он передаст Донован, что та вмешалась напрасно. Это же Донован тебе звонила? Очевидно. Так что насчет секса? Сейчас было бы подходящее время?

Джон ошарашенно разинул рот. Разговор с Шерлоком мог идти по более крутым виражам, чем зигзаг молнии, а иногда оказывал примерно такой же эффект. Зачем Шерлок интересовался, когда происходит секс? Джон не понимал, какое это отношение имело к только что законченному расследованию.

— Закрой рот, Джон. Я не просил тебя вступить со мной в сексуальный контакт, я лишь спросил, занимались бы мы сейчас сексом, если бы проводили настоящий медовый месяц.

Зачем Шерлоку это надо? Джон боролся с желанием задать этот вопрос, понимая, что прямого ответа не получит. Шерлок уже дважды ушел от объяснений. Если Джон за последние несколько лет и узнал что-либо определенное о лучшем друге, только то, что всегда лучше ответить на его проклятые вопросы, чем бесконечно ходить по кругу и в итоге не понять, что имел в виду Шерлок. Джон решил, что настоящие причины этого чудного вопроса так или иначе проявятся. Так было всегда. 

Короче, Джон ответил.

— Вряд ли. Я жутко хочу есть, и голод имеет приоритет.

— Ага, — только и ответил Шерлок. Джон почти увидел, как в его мозгу что-то щелкнуло, закрутилось и положило полученную информацию в нужную ячейку.

Это было странно. Шерлок, похоже, довольно серьезно относился к затронутой теме. Джон вспомнил, как Шерлок обозвал медовый месяц «секс-каникулами», когда несколько лет назад взломал блог Джона. Может, он действительно хочет повысить свою образованность в том, что происходит во время медового месяца? Джон, конечно, не может отвечать за все человечество. Кажется, стоит уточнить.

— Но речь конкретно обо мне...

Шерлок кивнул.

— Знаю.

Джон ожидал саркастического комментария, но Шерлок вроде высказал все, что хотел. Похоже, этот странный разговор, к счастью, закончился.

— Пойдешь на завтрак? У нас все включено, — спросил Джон.

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок, — но спасибо, — добавил он, будто оттачивая навыки социального общения.

— Шерлок, тебе нужно поесть, — разговоры на эту тему были гораздо более знакомыми.

Шерлок закатил глаза, что тоже было более знакомым, и пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

— Джон, мы женаты двадцать четыре часа, а не двадцать четыре года. Прекрати меня пилить! — Шерлок сделал вид, что раздражен.

— Справедливости ради, я пилю тебя по поводу твоего здоровья с тех пор, как мы стали жить в одной квартире.

— И это к чему-то привело?

Джон не удержался и захихикал.

— Ты невозможен!

Шерлок широко улыбнулся. По-видимому, статус «невозможного» и «чертового умника» попадал в одну категорию «потрясающего и блистательного». Вот и разберись…

Они смотрели друг на друга, пока Джон не почувствовал необходимость прервать молчание.

— Ладно, вернусь с фруктами и кофе.

— Не обязательно. У меня есть чем перекусить.

— Перекусить чем? Не уверен в съедобности этих растений, — Джон указал на окружающую зелень. 

Шерлок внезапно выпрыгнул из гамака, приземлившись на пол с грацией гимнаста. Вошел в домик и вышел оттуда через три секунды с огромной корзиной фруктов.

— Как ты этого не увидел, выше моего понимания! Нужно повязать еще большим по размеру бантом? Заполнить огромными плодами-мутантами? Может, поставить на сигнализацию, которая сработает, когда ты будешь проходить мимо? 

Джон простонал. Он и впрямь не заметил огромной подарочной корзины, которую принесли, пока он был в душе. 

— «Наслаждайтесь медовым месяцем», — гласила надпись бронзовыми буквами на маленькой белой карточке, а ниже приписка от Танис и Вирджила: «Еще раз спасибо за все».

— Очень мило, — проговорил Джона, ощущая укол вины за ложь с «мужьями». Надо будет играть в эту игру до конца, иначе до Танис дойдут слухи. Джон интуитивно ощущал, что гейство имело большое значение для Танис и ее сестры. Похоже, Виктору было трудно сделать каминг-аут. Это, кстати, тоже могло побудить Шерлока взять это дело. Защитить того, кто «иной».

Джон взял из корзины банан.

— Съешь его, и я оставлю тебя в покое.

Шерлок взял банан, прищурился и сказал.

— Эти фенолы мне не подходят.

После чего он начал подгружать каждый известный факт о бананах и делиться им с Джоном. Конечно, Джон все не упомнил, но вряд ли забудет ту забавную манеру, с которой Шерлок излагал несчастливый жизненный цикл и возможные опасности на пути бедного банана. «Собственная радиоактивность является наименьшей из их проблем, Джон. Бананы — хрупкие генетические мутанты и сексуальные импотенты. Апокалипсис бананов неизбежен, Джон».

Джон понял, что за этот медовый месяц смеялся больше, чем за первый. Вернее, даже за один час этого медового месяца.

Наконец, отсмеявшись — банановый _апокалипсис_? — он сказал:

— Шерлок, я пятнадцать минут назад сообщил тебе, что голоден, и так и не поел, пока ты за мой счет расчищал Чертоги разума и избавлялся от бесполезных фактов о бананах.

— Значит, не так голоден.

Джон покачал головой, не удостоив этот комментарий ответом.

— Ладно, охламон. Вернусь нескоро. Хочу посидеть у бассейна, выпить и почитать хорошую книгу. Отдохни, ладно? 

Джон знал, что Шерлок всю ночь, вероятно, провел со своим новым лучшим другом — ноутбуком.

Шерлок послушно кивнул, что не вселило спокойствия в Джона, тем не менее он устроился в гамаке и начал качаться, закрыв глаза. Он выглядел умиротворенным и… _счастливым_.

Джон схватил телефон и, повинуясь импульсу, сделал снимок.

Потому что _имел такую возможность_.

Шерлок был жив. Два долгих года у Джона были только газетные снимки хмурого детектива, который потом он чудесным образом вернулся и был быстро отправлен в раздираемую войной восточно-европейскую страну. У Джона опять остались только газеты. Свадебные фотографии не считались — он видел на них предательство Мэри и умирающего Шерлока.

Джон на всякий случай сделал еще одно фото. Может, сделает еще несколько, когда Шерлок проснется.

~~~ *** ~~~ 

Джон решил прогуляться по пляжу к главной курортной зоне. Чувствуя легкость и радость, пошел по деревянным ступенькам вниз по склону к океану. Дойдя до берега, с наслаждением подставил лицо жаркому солнцу. 

Было поразительно красиво. Вода в сине-зеленом океане была кристально чистой, а песок настолько ослепительно белым, будто кто-то рассыпал по всему району грузовик сахара. Надо уговорить Шерлока поплавать. Людей почти не было, вокруг царили тишина и спокойствие. Лучшего места для отдыха и придумать было нельзя. 

Он нашел администрацию курорта в нескольких метрах от пляжа. За столом сидел Вирджил. Джон пресек его очередные излияния благодарности вопросом, где можно пообедать и купить пляжную и повседневную одежду. Вчера он собирался в спешке и даже не подумал, что эти вещи могут понадобиться. Они обменялись любезностями, и Вирджил показал Джону дорогу. 

Джон позавтракал и разыскал магазинчик, указанный Вирджилом. Там он купил не только плавки, но и черную рубашку-поло, шорты-хаки, брюки из бежевого льна, синюю рубашку и коричневые кожаные сандалии. Джон даже не посмотрел на сумму и сразу передал кредитку. Насколько он понимал, Майкрофт Холмс оплачивал и эту часть миссии. 

Выйдя из гостиничной зоны, Джон увидел небольшой, написанный красивым почерком указатель «Библиотека». В домике стояли два диванчика, кофейный столик и две большие книжные белые полки, уставленные романами.

_Идеально!_

Он испытал прилив удовольствия от одной мысли, что выберет книжку и отправится в тенек читать и потягивать прохладительные напитки. Он просмотрел корешки книг, ища медицинские триллеры или научно-фантастические романы.

Внезапно Джон заметил, что не один. Рядом рассматривала книги женщина среднего роста с короткими черными волосами, стянутыми на затылке в маленький конский хвостик. На ней была фиолетовая теннисная юбка, белая майка, а на плече она держала большую теннисную сумку «Данлоп».

Широко улыбнувшись, она взяла книгу с полки.

— Слава Богу! Вы не поверите, я забыла эту книгу в самолете, и вдруг здесь оказался экземпляр. Вот повезло! — Затем она нахмурилась и добавила. — Извините, надеюсь, вы не ее ищете? 

Джон взглянул на обложку. «Маленькая большая ложь» от Лианы Мориарти. Нет, ни название, ни фамилия автора совершенно его не взволновали. Он улыбнулся.

— Она полностью ваша.

— Вы англичанин? — женщина впечатлилась, будто он привез с собой королеву.

— Да, а вы американка?

— Из Канады.

Они немного поболтали. Джон узнал, что ее зовут Стефани, что они с мужем приехали сюда отмечать пятнадцатую годовщину свадьбы, что они оба врачи. Стефани — радиолог, а, к радости Джона, Эрик, ее муж, оказался врачом общей практики, служившим в Афганистане почти в то же время, что и Джон.

— Эрик наверняка захочет с вами поговорить. Я уверена, мы еще встретимся, и я вас познакомлю, если вы не против.

— Это было бы чудесно.

— На главной площади курортный ресторан. Тамошняя еда стоит прогулки, и виды потрясающие. Может, поужинаем вместе? 

— Отличная идея, — Джон решил, что поесть в хорошем ресторане с Шерлоком было бы здорово!

— Договорились, желаю насладиться отдыхом.

— Вам того же, не потеряйте книжку.

— Ни за что! — радостно воскликнула она и помахала на прощание своей книгой. 

~~~ *** ~~~ 

Примерно через три часа Джон вернулся к коттеджику, чувствуя себя довольным и полностью расслабленным после полного ничегонеделанья, за исключением сидения в тени, чтения, наслаждения напитками и плавания. 

Джон вошел на веранду и, к своему удивлению, никого в гамаке не обнаружил. Шерлок спал в комнате. Вернее, лежал на животе на двуспальной кровати на том самом месте, которое Джон покинул утром. Кажется, он был совсем голым, лишь изящно задрапированным белой простыней. Лицо было наполовину скрыто подушкой Джона. Мягкое сияние дневного света эффектно оттеняло его черты и яркость губ. С темными кудрями, образующими идеальный ореол вокруг головы, Шерлок выглядел ангелом, спустившимся с полотен живописцев эпохи Возрождения на кровать Джона, как на облако. 

Джон нашел всю эту картину странно интимной. Не только потому, что голый Шерлок уютно уткнулся в подушку Джона, а потому что их личные вещи были перемешаны. На плетеном стуле, стоящем в углу, одежда Шерлока лежала на армейской форме Джона. На прикроватном столике странный ассортимент его вещей — увеличительное стекло, скрепка, пакетик сахара и кошелек — разместился вперемежку с вещами Джона: мелочью, сложенной квитанцией и часами. Со стороны выглядело так, словно у них была общая привычка выворачивать карманы, прежде чем лечь каждый вечер в одну постель. 

Господи, неудивительно, что о них циркулируют сумасшедшие слухи!

Джон вздохнул. Шерлок не имел понятия о личных границах или о том, как дико будет Джону обнаружить его в таком виде. А может, детектив просто очень хотел спать и ни о чем не думал вообще.

Джон с любовью посмотрел на своего лучшего друга. Он не в первый раз замечал, что Шерлок выглядит совершенно на себя не похожим, когда ставит на паузу свой великий скоростной интеллект, но об этом знали очень немногие.

Джон раздумывал, что делать. Дать Шерлоку поспать или разбудить, чтобы не куролесил опять всю ночь? Очевидно, Шерлоку нужно было отрегулировать сон, а еще ему нужно есть. Нельзя выжить только на бананах. 

Джон подошел к кровати:

— Шерлок?

Молчание.

Джона накрыло нежностью к этому упрямому придурку, который отказался нормально поспать прошлой ночью, а теперь не мог очнуться от глубокого сна. 

Джон не знал, как его лучше разбудить. Присел на край кровати и сказал чуть громче. 

— Шерлок, проснись.

Шерлока, похоже, одолел мертвецкий сон. 

Джон попытался еще раз, на этот раз осторожно тряхнув плечо.

— Шерлок?

Тот пошевелился и поднял голову с подушки.

— Джон, — сонно произнес он, выглядя сейчас до невозможности открытым и ранимым. Человечным.

Из ниоткуда возникла мысль: «Вот _именно сейчас_ я занялся бы с тобой сексом, если бы мы были по-настоящему женаты».

Джон моргнул и покачал головой, пытаясь понять, откуда она взялась.

Это была удивительная мысль, но не похотливая, успокоил он себя. У него не было дикого желания или чего-то в этом роде. По сути, единственная причина, по которой он подумал о сексе — утренний вопрос Шерлока. Видимо, Джон искал на него ответ. 

По какой-то сложной логике Джон счел это «образовательным моментом». Как если бы Шерлок проснулся, а он объяснил бы ему, почему именно этот момент считает романтичным для любви с новоиспеченным супругом. Особенно после того, как проводишь большую часть дня в разлуке, а потом приходишь и находишь вышеупомянутого супруга полностью обнаженным, расслабленным и хочешь разбудить его на ужин...

Да, «образовательный момент», только и всего.

Джон произнес спокойно:

— Я заказал для нас столик в восемь. Пойдешь? Тебе надо как следует поесть.

Шерлок уронил голову на подушку и ничего не ответил.

— Шерлок, столик зарезервирован…

— Я приду, — Шерлок натянул простыню на голову, заканчивая разговор и демонстрируя левую часть спины. Ярко-красное пятно со светлыми отпечатками пальцев было ясно видно с наружной стороны, куда Шерлок явно не дотянулся, нанося солнцезащитный крем. Странно, что это было единственной обгоревшей частью. Остальная спина была бледной, включая еще более белые, чем кожа, шрамы. Джон видел их не в первый раз, но все равно у него скрутило внутренности. 

Джон посмотрел на ожог и покачал головой. Господь знает, что делал Шерлок и как ухитрился обгореть только одним участком. Джон огляделся, пытаясь найти подсказки, куда ходил Шерлок и что мог делать, но безрезультатно.

Он пошел в ванную и принес гель с алоэ вера, присланный в подарочной корзине. Выдавил небольшое количество на ладонь и легко распределил по плечу Шерлока.

Шерлок пошевелился в знак протеста и, откатившись от Джона, лег на бок, случайно обнажив ягодицу.

Джон лишь прикрыл его простыней и продолжил втирать увлажняющий гель в покрасневшую кожу, игнорируя долгий раздраженный вдох. Когда с лечением было покончено, Джон вытер руки о белое полотенце.

Шерлок, похоже, снова уснул, и Джон сдался. «Кажется, сегодня вечером придется ужинать одному». Звучало невесело.

— Тебе лучше прийти, — Джон игриво поворошил волосы Шерлока. 

Он никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного, никогда не касался Шерлока таким образом, и несколько замерших секунд рука Джона покоилась в Шерлоковых удивительно мягких волосах. Откуда-то он знал, что Шерлок чувствовал его прикосновения, но не двигался и не интересовался, что Джон делает. 

Наконец, Джон осознал интимность жеста и отдернул руку.

Его сердце билось, как при поимке с поличным. Он чувствовал легкое смущение, словно сделал что-то неподобающее.

Хотя, честно говоря, не было причин беспокоиться о пересечении какой-то черты. Да он просто параноик, который случайно смешал идею секса и Шерлока в одной и той же мысли! 

И вообще, поглаживание Шерлока по голове только подтверждало платоническую природу их отношений. Так сделали бы лучший друг или даже брат с тем, кого считают одновременно раздражающим и притягательным. 

Джон отправился в душ, смеясь над своей чрезмерной чувствительностью к ничего не значащему выражению привязанности между друзьями.

~~~ *** ~~~


	5. Chapter 5

~~~ *** ~~~

Когда Джон вышел из душа, Шерлок все еще спал. На этот раз снимка Джон не сделал — фотографировать полуголого Шерлока смахивало на извращение. Джон бесшумно облачился в новую одежду — черную рубашку-поло, бежевые брюки — и свои кожаные сандалии, из которых не мешало бы вытряхнуть кучу песка. Набросал Шерлоку записку, напоминая о зарезервированном в «Сахарной мельнице» столике, взял бумажник, ключи и поспешил в сторону поселка, чтобы купить дочурке подарок, пока продавцы не закрыли лавочки. 

Легко думать о всей этой милоте с малышкой, находясь вдали. Он по-настоящему скучал по ее неутомимой энергии, беззащитной привязанности, коротким неожиданным ласкам, запаху ее головки, пока она, извиваясь, вырывалась из его рук, и простой безусловной любви, которую она расточала. Но правда заключалась в том, что забота о ребенке была тяжелым трудом, несравнимым даже с дежурством в клинике — непредсказуемым, трудным и реально громким. Да, когда Лиззи уставала, она кричала, как настоящая банши.

В общем, независимо от того, насколько сильно Джон любил свою девочку, он признавал приятность краткого отдыха от родительских обязанностей и возможности быть предоставленным самому себе. Как же было здорово время от времени отключаться от всего этого!

Купив для Лиззи игрушечного попугая, Джон решил не ехать в ресторан на специальном автобусике, а пройтись пешком. Без ребенка было одно удовольствие шагать в своем темпе, не толкая коляску или не плетясь улиткой с малышом за ручку.

С энтузиазмом Джон последовал по грунтовой дорожке, ведущей к ресторану. Она была шириной ровно в одну машину, причем очень маленькую машину, и обрамлена высоким каменным ограждением. Надпись у подножия холма сообщала, что камни для стены были привезены из Ливерпуля четыреста лет назад.

Наслаждаясь видом залива, он поднимался все выше и выше, не обращая внимания на ноющие ноги. Он добрался до ресторана немного запыхавшись, но в уверенности, что его усилия окупятся на закате. Старая каменная лестница привела к декоративной арке у входа в ресторан.

«Сахарная мельница» располагалась в роскошном необычном здании со светло-желтыми стенами и большими окнами без стекол и жалюзи, но с зелеными ставнями. На одной стене вились виноградные лозы с ярко-розовыми цветами. Все столики стояли на открытой веранде с видом на океан, и на каждом красовалась бежевая свеча. Наверное, их зажгут на закате.

Посетители толпились у бара с фруктовыми коктейлями. Джон вдруг немного смешался. Кто знает, если даже Шерлок и заявится, не развернется ли на сто восемьдесят при виде людей? Может, вернуться в администрацию и заказать ужин в коттедж? Да, так и надо было поступить. 

Но тут кто-то хлопнул его по плечу.

— Привет! Это я, Стефани из библиотеки. 

Милая докторша выглядела по-другому с распущенными волосами и в стильном фиолетовом, а может, в сиреневом, костюме вместо теннисной формы.

— Здравствуйте, как дела? — Джон был рад увидеть знакомое лицо. 

— Прекрасно. Виды и погода просто потрясающие... Нам очень повезло. 

Джон про себя усмехнулся. На этом месте Шерлок точно закатил бы глаза.

— Да. Очень повезло, — ответил он. — У меня создалось впечатление, что погода в это время года всегда такая. — Джон был рад пройти стадию обязательного обсуждения погоды без Шерлока. 

— У меня тоже, но наши последние каникулы на Карибах были ужасными. Лило как из ведра четыре с половиной дня из шести.

— Могу представить, как это подмочило ваш отдых, — улыбнулся Джон.

— Ха-ха, а с вами весело, — Стефани наградила его остроумие яркой улыбкой. — Вот и мой муж, — объявила она счастливо.

Джон повернулся и увидел мужчину средних лет, подходящего к ним с двумя стаканами с желтым напитком в каждой руке. У него было доброе круглое лицо, темно-каштановые волосы и небольшой животик. Он широко улыбнулся Джону. 

— Здравствуйте! Стеф говорила, что познакомилась с врачом, служившим в Афганистане, — он передал стакан жене и протянул Джону руку. — Эрик!

У Эрика было приятное крепкое рукопожатие. Несмотря на то, что они находились на роскошном курорте, в их взглядах мелькнула настороженность, свидетельствующая о том, что оба не забыли ужасов войны. Джону этот Эрик сразу понравился. 

— Джон, — представился он. 

Беседа быстро перешла на Афганистан, и Джон даже не заметил, как солнце начало заходить за горизонт. Милая Стефани вложила ему в руку стакан с напитком. «Отведайте этого дайкири из папайи, вы наверняка ничего подобного не пробовали!»

Джон отпил и признал, что напиток чрезвычайно хорош. Интересно, попытался бы Шерлок во всем этом поучаствовать или сразу счел бы слишком скучным?

— Не присоединитесь ли к нам за ужином? — спросила Стефани. — Или кого-то ждете?

Джон не любил лгать, но сейчас они с Шерлоком были в безвыходном положении. Он не мог сказать, что отдыхает с лучшим другом. Вот будет номер, если их хозяева узнают о вранье!

К тому же у него на пальце сияло обручальное кольцо. Джон знал, что вряд ли когда-нибудь снова встретится с этими людьми, да и что плохого могло быть в совместном ужине с интересными иностранцами?

— Да, хм… я действительно жду своего мужа, — подтвердил он.

Стефани дружелюбно протянула руку.

— Может, вы оба присоединитесь к нам? Он тоже врач? 

Похоже, однополый партнер проблемой не оказался. Джон усмехнулся. 

— Нет, но в патологии он разбирается лучше, чем мы. Он — детектив. 

Стефани распахнула глаза. 

— Это _чрезвычайно_ увлекательно!

Эрик поддразнил жену. 

— Стефи обожает все эти популярные детективные телешоу, — засмеялся он. — Будто все эти частные детективы настолько велики, что могут раскрывать преступления, как в театре одного актера, — он подмигнул Джону. 

Стефани игриво хлопнула мужа по руке. 

— Я знаю, что это стереотип! 

Джон весело улыбнулся. 

— Шерлок и есть театр одного актера, но... он не вписывается ни в один стереотип. Он ни на кого не похож, — Джон пожал плечами и добавил. — На самом деле, он, может, и не придет. Выздоравливает после расследования. 

— Как жаль. Тем более вам надо поужинать с нами... вы же не станете есть в одиночку! 

Джон колебался. Он знал, что Стефани и Эрик приехали отмечать годовщину свадьбы, и не хотел вмешиваться. 

— Если вы так настаиваете... — но тут Стефани отвлеклась на появление еще одного гостя, которого она, по-видимому, захотела представить Джону. 

— Это доктор Лэнгли из Бостона, — она отчаянно замахала рукой, привлекая внимание пришедшего. — Привет, Майкл! Это Джон, семейный врач из Англии, — объявила она, будто Джон был ее близким другом. 

Доктор Лэнгли напомнил Джону его университетского профессора анатомии. Он имел суровый вид, который так нравится женщинам — идеальная двухдневная щетина, темные смеющиеся глаза и, конечно же, ямочки на щеках...

Томас, сын доктора Лэнгли, выглядел точно так же, как отец — очень красивый парень, словно сошедший с рекламного ролика бритв или мужских туристических ботинок, а, может, и того, и другого одновременно. Оказалось, что он был полевым биологом, занимающимся экологическими проблемами. _Кто бы мог подумать…_

Ладно. Повстречаться с коллегами из разных уголков мира было интересно, и, когда Стефани пригласила Лэнгли присоединиться к их столику, Джон искренне обрадовался, что не станет третьим колесом на чужом празднике. 

~~~ *** ~~~ 

Они расселись за столиком, наслаждаясь лучшим в мире видом, судя по словам Стефани. Место рядом с Джоном было оставлено для Шерлока, хотя новые знакомые уже начали поддразнивать Джона по поводу его «мнимого» и таинственного мужа. Доктор Лэнгли выбрал и заказал вино, и разговор скатился на проблемы здравоохранения, страхования, времени ожидания и общих благ. Джону этот разговор был интересен. Ему захотелось, чтобы Шерлок пришел и увидел, что есть умные люди, и не все вокруг глупы и неуместны. 

Наслаждались все, кроме сына Майкла, Томаса. Тот ни разу не улыбнулся, хотя и высказал несколько взвешенных аргументов в пользу всеобщего медицинского обслуживания. Джон видел, что парень мыслями был занят совершенно другим.

Ладно, не ему судить. Он и сам постоянно отвлекался, кидая взгляды на вход в ресторан.  
Наконец, под аркой появился Шерлок, и Джон невольно улыбнулся. _Вот ты где!_

Заходящее солнце заливало Шерлока теплым, мягким, абрикосовым светом, делая... красивым. _Доступным._ Может быть, из-за его одежды приятных «земных» тонов (неужели его друг тоже прошелся по магазинам?). Брюки цвета кофе с молоком, песочного цвета рубашка, в свете закатного солнца почти персиковая, новые солнечные очки. Одна рука в кармане, другая держит закинутую за плечо куртку. Просто вылитая кинозвезда!

Шерлок снял очки и прицепил их за вырез рубашки. Встретился с Джоном глазами. Крошечная улыбка тронула его губы, как бы говоря: «Расслабься, я же сказал, что приду».

— Это ваш муж? — спросила Стефани.

Джон кивнул, не отрывая глаз от Шерлока. 

— _Какой_ красавец! — Стефани саркастически посмотрела на своего супруга. 

— Подождите, вы еще увидите, насколько он блистателен! — ответил Джон, посмеиваясь.

Когда Шерлок подошел, Джон заметил, что тот, должно быть, провел на солнце больше времени, чем казалось. Кожа слегка загорела, а нос и щеки украсила россыпь веснушек. Джон подумал, что Шерлок стал выглядеть молодым и... _восхитительным_. Эту мысль, безусловно, навеял напиток из папайи, выпитый чуть раньше. 

Джон встал, и Шерлок небрежно положил руку ему на талию, наклонился, делая вид, что целует Джона в щеку, на самом деле прошептал:

— Ужин с посторонними, _вот как_?

Джон захихикал.

— Веди себя прилично, — он взял Шерлока за руку и слегка ее пожал.

Джон повернулся и с любопытством посмотрел на новых приятелей, чувствуя, как загорелись кончики ушей, и понимая, что на лице расплылась широчайшая глупая улыбка. Джон прекрасно осознавал, что выглядит влюбленным по уши в своего мужа, но на самом деле он был просто рад _тому_ , что Шерлок пришел. В общем, хорошо, что он успел всем сказать, что они супруги. 

Джон улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Ну вот, он все-таки существует.

После обмена любезностями разговор возобновился. Официант принял заказ, к которому добавили еще вина. 

Джон наслаждался ужином и надеялся, что Шерлоку тоже нравилось их времяпрепровождение. Детектив, безусловно, говорил правильные вещи в нужное время, и все сочли его харизматичным и приятным в общении. 

Однако Джон хотел, чтобы Шерлок был самим собой, чтобы осознал, что ему не нужно все время притворяться, когда он общается с людьми. На самом-то деле, Джону отчаянно было _нужно_ , чтобы Шерлок был собой, правда, он не понимал, зачем. Может, из-за всех их шуток о «следующем супруге»? Похоже, миссией Джона стала необходимость доказать псевдомужу, что тот _может_ нормально общаться и что его _дар_ не нужно прятать. Существуют другие люди, которые найдут Шерлока удивительным.

Джон накрыл рукой руку супруга, привлекая его внимание. На долю секунды радушное выражение исчезло с лица Шерлока. Он растерянно посмотрел на их руки.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Джон.

— Да.

— Шерлок!

— В порядке! Не утомляй меня.

— Мы можем уйти, если хочешь.

— Нет. Тебе же весело.

— Мне будет еще веселее, если ты будешь собой. 

В этот момент Стефани постучала по бокалу.

— Эй вы, голубки, перестаньте шептаться! — она повернулась к официанту, принесшему очередную бутылку Шираза. — Вы можете сказать, кто из нас женат пятнадцать лет, а кто молодожены?

Шерлок одарил Джона взглядом «ты хочешь, чтобы я был собой?» и сказал:

— На самом деле, Стефани, вы с Эриком больше похожи на новобрачных, чем мы с Джоном. Вы с ним ласкаетесь ногами под столиком. Может, снова ощущаете себя четырнадцатилетней? Кроме того, Эрик дважды покраснел, когда говорил, как вы любите двойной шоколадный чизкейк, что указывает на шутку с сексуальным подтекстом.

— Поймал! — усмехнулся Эрик. — Собственно, «двойной шоколадный чизкейк» — это и есть наша первая встреча. Стеф на три курса старше меня, и она организовывала новичкам вечеринку «за знакомство». Испекла этот торт, вот я в нее и влюбился. Торты — мое слабое место, — закончил он, поглаживая живот.

— Да, очень слабое, — подтвердил Шерлок.

Эрик добродушно рассмеялся. 

— Истинная правда!

Джон вздохнул с облегчением, радуясь, что его новые знакомые хорошо воспринимают юмор, и что Шерлок участвует в разговоре так, как считает нужным.

Внезапно у столика появился сотрудник курорта и протянул Майклу Лэнгли расписание завтрашней отправки лодок на остров Йост-Ван-Дейк. Джон решил, что Лэнгли, видимо, попросил его раньше. Майкл задал несколько вопросов о бронировании мест и о том, можно ли там поесть. Когда сотрудник ушел, доктор поделился планами на каникулы.

— Мы с сыном решили уделить друг другу время и вместе отдохнуть. Британские Виргинские острова славятся дайвингом, вот мы их и выбрали.

Шерлок притворно закашлялся. 

— Хм... Это ведь не совсем так? — он сложил руки под подбородком. В глазах его загорелся тот самый блеск, который говорил, что сейчас будет изложена вся подноготная.

Что ж, даже если у Лэнгли не окажется такого же чувства юмора, как у Стефани и Эрика, он сам попросил Шерлока быть собой. А кроме того, Джон был уверен, что Шерлок знает, чем можно поделиться, а что лучше держать при себе.

К вящему удивлению Джона и, вероятно, всех остальных Томас расхохотался. Впервые с момента появления молодой человек улыбался так, будто радовался отдыху. Он обратился к отцу:

— Можно рассказать?

Шерлок опередил ответ Майкла Лэнгли.

— Думаю, я и _сам_ могу _вам_ все рассказать, — заявил он с возмущением.  
Собеседники озадаченно переглянулись, а Джон гордо вмешался с пояснениями. 

— Мой муж потрясающий! Он — гений, талантлив во всех науках, но особенно в искусстве наблюдения. Он может логически вывести все, что угодно, из подсказок, которые никому из нас не видны. Он точно понял, почему вы здесь. После того, как он все расскажет, вы даже можете подумать, что он годами вас выслеживал, — и Джон погладил большим пальцем руку Шерлока, как бы говоря: «Давай, срази их наповал». 

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. Джон представил себе, какое облегчение высвободить все микронаблюдения, накопившиеся в этой великой красивой голове.

Шерлок повернулся к Майклу Лэнгли. 

— Эта поездка вовсе не предполагалась для вас с сыном. Вы кого-то заменили. Очевидно, что вы не в отпуске, потому что продолжаете принимать звонки от своих пациентов. Следовательно, вы не планировали уезжать. Теперь о сыне… Томас выглядит совершенно несчастным, в чем я не его не виню — эта хрень с обедами бесконечна... Очевидно, что Томасу здесь не нравится, ему не интересны подводное плавание, тропические рыбы и отдых с отцом. Впрочем, вы прекрасно ладите и в хороших отношениях, но язык вашего тела говорит о печали. Смерть? Нет, не годится. Вы из тех, кто будет справляться с горем, погружаясь в работу, а не уходя в отпуск. Значит, никаких слез. Интересно, что вы поселились в знаменитом коттедже «ФантаСи» — лучшем месте для медового месяца на этом острове... Возможно, его требуется бронировать сильно заранее. Вы не выбрали бы этот коттедж ради отдыха с сыном. Вы притихли и напряглись, когда начались свадебные анекдоты. Вы скрылись за стаканом, когда Стефани и Эрик упомянули о своей свадьбе. Итак, почему разумный честный кардиолог нашел это место и заказал его заблаговременно, но приехал с сыном вместо жены? Элементарно... — Шерлок сделал небольшую паузу, давая присутствующим возможность уложить в голове его выводы. — Вашу _дочь_ два дня назад бросили у алтаря, и эта поездка была щедрым свадебным подарком новобрачным. Вы могли бы получить возмещение от страховой компании, но вас переполняет гнев по отношению к несостоявшемуся зятю, что не помогает ситуации. Жена предложила вам отправиться в поездку, поскольку вы вложили в нее столько средств, но на самом деле она просто хотела от вас избавиться.

Шерлок повернулся к Томасу.

— Вы только что получили диплом в области, которую ваши родители считают бесполезной — физиологии растений. Теперь, давайте посмотрим... вы планируете в конце мая начать работать над диссертацией, но все равно хотите помочь семье. Вы согласились поехать и...

Шерлок остановился и взглянул на Джона, ища совета.

— И? — подсказал ему Джон, охваченный любопытством.

— И вы прекрасно проведете время. Отец будет разглядывать морских существ, а вы сможете исследовать флору в местном лесу. И, хм, с вашей сестрой все будет в порядке.

Для Джона было ясно, что Шерлок только что отсортировал свои дедукции и решил припрятать что-то неприятное и выставить на закуску счастливый конец.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. _Чересчур?_

Джон кивнул с улыбкой. _Нет, ты хорош!_

_Больше, чем хорош…_

Майкл Лэнгли недоверчиво покачал головой. Он не расстроился, а наоборот, приобрел вид человека, чувствующего облегчение от того, что все раскрылось.

— Это правда. Каждое слово... и про мою жену, которая хотела отправить меня подальше от дома, — кардиолог осушил бокал одним глотком. — В доме полно мстительных подружек невесты и бесполезных свадебных подарков. Но самое невыносимое зрелище — видеть, как моя девочка страдает...

Кажется, Майклу Лэнгли становилось лучше по мере того, как вся история выходила наружу. Джон подумал о собственной свадьбе, о том, как нервничал в то утро, о том, как в голову пришла идея просто сбежать. Интересно, как все сложилось бы, если бы он бросил Мэри у алтаря...

Джон, должно быть, упустил нить разговора, потому что с ним заговорил внезапно повеселевший Томас.

— А как вы познакомились? — спросил он, жестом указывая на Джона и Шерлока.

Стефани его поддержала. 

— Держу пари, это была любовь с первого взгляда!

Шерлок закатил глаза. 

— Больше было похоже на одержимость с первого взгляда.

Джон игриво толкнул Шерлока в плечо. 

— Очень смешно. Нет, мы были просто друзьями... долгое время, — все уставились на него в ожидании деталей, коих у него не было... потому что они и остались только _друзьями_. Джон откашлялся и бросил быстрый взгляд на Шерлока (который в этом деле был полностью бесполезен) и начал развивать тему. — Сначала мы были квартирными соседями, затем лучшими друзьями... а остальное, как говорится, другая история, — сбивчиво закончил он.

Выражение на лицах присутствующих было почти комичным. Джон сделал вывод, что, видимо, пропустил самый лакомый кусочек — тот важный «момент», когда все изменилось.

— А как все случилось-то? — спросил Эрик.

Джон немного смешался. Ему не хотелось лгать этим людям больше, чем нужно, а еще он понятия не имел, что сказать. Забавно, что рядом с ним сидел человек, который мог сплести нити повествования, словно был прямым потомком Шекспира, но почему-то он молчал и радостно позволял Джону фабриковать из их приключений нечто романтическое. Единственное, что пришло ему на ум — та ночь, когда они с Шерлоком напились. 

— Однажды мы выпили слишком много. На мальчишнике у друга. Шерлок пьет редко и, хм, да, он был навеселе… да, и, когда мы вернулись домой, он, э-э, поцеловал меня. Собственно, вот и все...

— Это был ты, — прервал его Шерлок. — Ты инициировал поцелуй, а не я.

Джон посмотрел на него. _Какая разница?_

Но Шерлок странным образом капризно настаивал на этой поправке.

— Ты тоже выпил слишком много, чуть не упал со стула и уцепился за мое колено.

Что-то в словах Шерлока заставило Джона поддержать игру. Он не знал, что происходит, черт побери, но знал, что Шерлок был очень замкнутым человеком. Будь они настоящей парой, невозможно было бы представить, что Шерлок заставил бы его поделиться интимными подробностями с другими.

— Мы всегда об этом спорим, — произнес Джон обыденным тоном. — Да, это так, я чуть не упал и схватился за тебя... Но все же думаю, что именно ты поцеловал меня. 

Господи, да разве _он_ когда-нибудь сделал бы первый шаг к Шерлоку Холмсу? Такой вариант развития событий был смехотворным!

Но дражайший «муж», очевидно, видел вещи под другим углом. 

— И зачем мне целоваться, если до того момента я видел тебя исключительно с женщинами?

«Меткое замечание», — молчаливо уступил Джон.

Шерлок обратился к Майклу Лэнгли. 

— В то время у Джона была девушка... так что, ясное дело, я не собирался ничего инициировать.

— Да, знаю, но все равно…

Шерлок снова его прервал. 

— И тогда ты сказал, что не прочь меня поцеловать.

Джон сделал большие глаза, как бы говоря «к чему ты клонишь?»

— Хорошо, поэтому мы пьяные поцеловались друг с другом, и, честно говоря, вот и все.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, пытаясь понять, не будет ли дальнейшего спора, но тот согласно кивнул. Как бы то ни было, Шерлок, похоже, получил то, что хотел.

— Конец истории! — добавил Джон, прекращая дальнейшие попытки выяснить детали.  
Однако Шерлок придвинулся ближе и небрежно положил руку на спинку стула Джона, обнимая мужа за плечо и поглаживая большим пальцем ключицу. Кажется, их небольшое представление еще не закончилось.

Ничего особенного, ничего такого, чего не сделала бы любая пара после четырех бокалов вина, но Джон знал, что это показуха. Что-то, связанное с кардиологом, Джон был уверен. Шерлок, вероятно, что-то вычислил из какого-то выражения его лица (или бог знает, чего еще), что Майклу Лэнгли нужно было усвоить урок касательно однополых пар.

Такая явная физическая привязанность от Шерлока была странной, но Джона все равно переполняло благодушие. Он был счастлив, что Шерлок прикасается к нему, как настоящий супруг. Чуть более сорока восьми часов назад он считал, что Шерлок смертельно болен, и вот теперь обнимающая рука этого паршивца очень даже успокаивала. Физический контакт был доказательством того, что Шерлок жив и здоров, и стоило бросить все и примчаться к нему на помощь.

Не убирая руки, Шерлок взял телефон Джона, разблокировал его и подтолкнул к Майклу Лэнгли. 

— Не могли бы вы нас сфотографировать? У Джона есть только фотографии меня спящего.

«Ага! Значит, точно ради Майкла Лэнгли», — подумал Джон с гордостью, игнорируя тот факт, что Шерлок знал о фото, сделанном Джоном. _Конечно, знал._ Чему удивляться? Удивительно, что он не спросил, зачем Джону это понадобилось. Хотя, если подумать, Шерлок, вероятно, это тоже вычислил.

Джон слегка наклонился к Шерлоку, позируя для фото. Может, чуть больше необходимого, потому что почувствовал запах его лосьона. Шерлок обнял его крепче и улыбнулся на камеру своей пятизвездочной улыбкой. 

В один прекрасный день, подумал Джон, они посмеются над этим снимком, вспоминая время, когда притворялись супружеской парой, чтобы Джон мог спасти жалкую задницу Шерлока.

~~~ *** ~~~ 

Ужин закончился почти в полночь. Джон был приятным образом навеселе. Он демонстративно обнимал Шерлока за талию на виду у отца и сына Лэнгли, которые вышли из ресторана одновременно с ними.

Как только они остались одни, Шерлок прекратил представление. Быстро убрал руку с плеча Джона, лицо его стало серьезным и усталым. Джон тоже убрал руку. Шерлок потер висок.

— Что ж, это было очень мучительно. Вот спасибо тебе!

— Я предлагал уйти раньше, — обиженно запротестовал Джон. Он-то думал, что показывает Шерлоку, как можно одновременно нормально общаться с людьми и быть блистательным.

Шерлок направился к каменному ограждению, взобрался на него и сел лицом к океану.

— Я знаю, просто, я не… это... — Шерлок казался потерянным и взволнованным.

Джон забыл о своей обиде. 

— Много усилий?

Шерлок кивнул: 

— Да.

Джон осторожно забрался на стену и сел рядом с лучшим другом.

— Эй, ты был великолепен, Шерлок, — сказал он.

— Я никогда не говорил, что это не так, — ответил тот.

— Я хочу сказать, что ты прекрасно выглядел в компании.

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Знаешь, в чем с тобой проблема, Джо...

Джон прижал палец к его губам.

— Тсс, не говори ни слова.

Они только что прекрасно поужинали, и Джон был не в настроении слушать разглагольствования Шерлока о «человеческих существах» и их идиотской привычке к общению. Он не был в настроении слушать оскорбления в свой адрес, а затем наблюдать, как Шерлок позже притворяется, что вовсе не жалеет об этом.

Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на него, замолчав на полуслове. Джон медленно убрал палец. 

— Ни единого слова, — повторил он.

Шерлок, к его удивлению, повиновался и закрыл рот, продолжая вопросительно смотреть на Джона. Тот ответил на молчаливый вопрос.

— Избавляю тебя от необходимости извиняться передо мной позже, — объяснил он с улыбкой. — Ты должен поблагодарить меня, и ты это знаешь, а я знаю, что ты не терпишь произносить слово «прости».

Шерлок демонстративно закатил глаза в стиле девочки-подростка. 

— У тебя есть моя вечная благодарность... но ты же понимаешь, что, следуя этой логике, теперь _ты_ несешь ответственность за любое неправильное действие с моей стороны, если не успеешь быстро меня заткнуть? — произнес Шерлок саркастически, но в глазах его искрилось веселье.

— Чертов умник! — ответил Джон и снова неосознанно взъерошил кудри Шерлока.

На этот раз Джон не занимался самоедством — обычный дружеский жест, и Шерлок, очевидно, воспринял его именно так, потому что слегка прильнул к руке Джона.

И вдруг стало странно, почему они никогда не выражали своей привязанности подобным способом? Господи, да разве нужно ждать, пока Шерлок толканет волнующую речь, чтобы его обнять?

— Иди сюда, — попросил Джон, прижимая голову Шерлока к своему плечу. Тот, не сопротивляясь, уткнулся виском в шею Джона и защекотал кудряшками его ухо.

Приятно. И даже больше, чем приятно, учитывая, что они сидят на четырехсотлетней стене и смотрят на океан, залитый лунным светом. Если бы они были настоящей парой, это сошло бы за весьма романтический момент.

За спиной раздался знакомый голос. 

— Спокойной ночи, Джон и Шерлок. Наслаждайтесь луной, — тихо сказала Стефани. — Они так мило смотрятся вместе, — добавила она Эрику, пока пара шла по дорожке.

Джон захихикал. Они бы не поверили, что их связывает только дружба. Людям, которые их мало знали, Джону было трудно объяснить, что их с Шерлоком всегда связывали такие отношения. Что не было ничего, кроме двух закадычных друзей на одной волне… Впрочем, это было трудно объяснить и хорошо знакомым людям.

— Вернемся домой? — Джон потянул Шерлока за руку. Они спустились со стены, и мысли Джона вернулись к ужину с новыми знакомыми. 

— Полагаю, все представление было затеяно ради Майкла Лэнгли. Почему? Он тайный гомофоб или что-то в этом роде?

Шерлок снова потер висок. 

— Если ты намеренно провел меня через муку четырехчасового ужина с посторонними, по крайней мере, попробуй произвести впечатление хоть каким подобием логического вывода.

— Это не ради кардиолога? Ради его сына?

— Разумеется, все было для Томаса.

— Странно, я не заметил в нем гомофобии.

— Ты опять меня разочаровал, Джон. Вносишь ложную предпосылку и исходные положения.

— Ты не был разочарован во мне двадцать часов назад, когда получил ноутбук в качестве свадебного подарка!

— Прекрасно, ты прощен за тупость и ограниченность в тонком искусстве логических рассуждений.

Джон поднял руки вверх.

— Хорошо, объясни.

— Ты полагаешь, что цель «гейского представления» — вся эта история и выраженный физический контакт — состояла в том, чтобы оказать сопротивление людям, имеющим проблемы с восприятием однополых пар? Наше маленькое шоу преследовало другую цель. Я хотел, чтобы Томас понял, что он может сделать каминг-аут перед отцом и…

— Погоди, что?? Томас — гей?

— Очевидно.

Джон поразмыслил и понял, что многое встало на свои места.

— Значит, мы демонстрировали Томасу, что его отец _не_ гомофоб.

— Нет. Я воспользовался нашей мнимой женитьбой, чтобы бесплатно пообжиматься, — Шерлок опять закатил глаза. — Конечно же, именно это мы и делали.

Джон захихикал. В голове у него все еще шумело.

— У тебя на обжимания осталось еще полдня… Ты помнишь, что мы согласились поплавать с ними на том острове, о котором они говорили?

— Я ни на что подобное не соглашался.

— Давай, это будет весело. Ты логически выведешь, какая из рыб какой рыбе изменяет, и кто в реальности оплодотворил три тысячи икринок под анемоном.

— Ты серьезно, Джон? У моего следующего супруга будет гораздо более изысканное чувство юмора, чем у тебя.

_Ха! Опять этот «следующий супруг»._

Джон вместе с четырьмя стаканами выпитого вина решили, что пришло время узнать, что там с Шерлоком и его отношениями. Он никогда об этом не спрашивал после первой встречи у Анджело, но сейчас не мог устоять перед соблазном.

— Шерлок, твой «следующий супруг» будет мужчиной или новым расследованием? — выпалил он.

Шерлок остановился и медленно повернулся к Джону. 

— Ты же такой прямолинейный! Почему бы просто не спросить: «ты — гей?»

И тут Джон понял, что не очень-то хочет об этом говорить. И вообще ему плохо удавались подобного рода разговоры. Но когда снова возникнет такой шанс? Они с Шерлоком не каждый уикенд напиваются. Если они снова станут соседями по квартире, не лучше ли быть честными друг с другом? Разве обмен откровениями, а не только приключениями, не укрепляет дружбу? Боже, он начал говорить, как Элла.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и отпустил вожжи.

— Хорошо, Шерлок. Ты гей? Твоя семья знает? Ты когда-нибудь состоял в отношениях? Ты все еще девственник, как считает твой брат? Когда в последний раз ты кого-то поцеловал не ради дела?

Шерлок дважды моргнул и уставился на Джона. Тот усмехнулся.

— Ну что, прямолинейно?

— Даже грубовато.

— Ты когда-нибудь мне ответишь?

— Да. Да. Нет. Да. Семь лет назад после дела «Слепой банкир». Теперь счастлив?

Через секунду Джон понял, что Шерлок разом ответил на все вопросы, но по какой-то причине он застрял на последнем ответе.

— Кого это ты поцеловал время дела «Слепой банкир»? Себастьяна Уилкса? — спросил Джон, не в силах скрыть отвращения. 

— Диммока, Джон. Ты меня утомил, мы можем сменить тему? 

Семь лет назад, когда Джон очень старался наладить отношения с Сарой Сойер, Шерлок поцеловал инспектора Диммока? Красивый парень. Джон вспомнил, как полицейский детектив внезапно полностью переменил свое отношение к Шерлоку.

— Значит, Диммок? Вот почему он позволил тебе переместить в нашу квартиру национальную библиотеку?

Шерлок посмотрел на него раздраженно.

— Нет. Это было свидание _после_ окончания дела. Можем мы закрыть эту тему?

Нет. Нет, Джон не мог ее закрыть. Ни за что. 

— Ты пошел на свидание? И как я это пропустил? 

— Легко.

— А если без шуток?

— Ты отправился в Новую Зеландию вместе с доктором Сойер.

— О!

Они продолжили спокойно идти по дорожке, но разум Джона был далек от спокойствия. Его просто распирало от вопросов.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. 

— Ладно, давай разберемся с этим, пока не дошли до коттеджа.

— Ты когда-нибудь встречался с Диммоком снова... на свидании?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Я забыл.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Забыл ему перезвонить. Как только появился Мориарти, я забыл о его существовании.

— Это романтично, напомни мне никогда не приглашать тебя на свидания.

— Слишком поздно. Мы уже женаты, — ответил Шерлок. Посмотрел на часы и фальшиво улыбнулся. — С тобой приятно болтать, но я хочу поставить тебя на беззвучный режим, — добавил он и пошел прочь быстрым шагом.

Джон чуть не рассмеялся.

— Хм, очень по-взрослому. В качестве противоядия от неудобного разговора нужно просто уйти…

Шерлок остановился и резко запрокинул голову.

— О, Джон, _да_! Это оно! Поспешим, нас ждет работа!

— Какая?

— Противоядие. Ключ в противоядии. Вот почему Смита не беспокоила борьба с живым смертельным вирусом. У него было противоядие!

~~~ *** ~~~ 

В два часа ночи слегка окосевший и уставший Джон пожелал спокойной ночи Шерлоку и его почетному гостю, Ноутбуку. Джон так и не понял, зачем они сопоставляли список клиентов _Того Мерзавца_ с различными городами и газетными заголовками, но Шерлок чего-то добивался, и Джон знал, что в ближайший момент его посвятят в блестящие выводы... Но не сейчас. Сейчас он собирается спать.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, больше не спи на диване. На кровати полно места.

От Шерлока не донеслось ни ответа, ни знака о том, что он услышал эти слова.

— Шерлок!

— Интересно, продает ли он противоядие вместе с вирусом?

— Кровать, Шерлок!

Детектив, наконец, удостоил его взглядом.

— Что с кроватью?

— Спи в ней сегодня, ладно?

— Хм, хорошо, — Шерлок махнул рукой, словно отгоняя назойливую муху.

~~~***~~~

Джон проснулся ранним утром, когда Шерлок потряс его за плечо. 

— Двигайся, Джон, ты лежишь на моей стороне, — прошептал Шерлок.

Джон нахмурился.

— Как на твоей стороне? Я спал здесь дважды, а ты только один раз.

— _Вот именно!_ Пришла моя очередь. Двигайся.

Джон переполз на другую сторону кровати. Бесполезно спорить с хитромудрой логикой Шерлока, будучи в полусонном состоянии.

Шерлок забрался на кровать и натянул одеяло. 

— Спокойной ночи, Джон.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — ответил Джон.

Через несколько минут у Джона появилось ощущение, что Шерлока что-то беспокоит. Он повернулся и посмотрел на друга. В темноте была видна только тень, но Джон увидел, что Шерлок лежал на спине в напряженной позе. Наверное, все ещё думал о деле.

— Сможешь заснуть? — забеспокоившись, спросил Джон. 

— Смогу, если ты замолчишь, — раздраженно ответил Шерлок.

— Это ты меня разбудил!

— Я уже пожалел об этом. Кроме того, мне пришлось вынести этот бесконечный ужин...

Джон решил снова заткнуть Шерлока, как сделал это раньше вечером. Перекатился на живот, переполз через разделяющее их пространство и прикоснулся пальцем к губам Шерлока.

— Тише, — сказал он, но из-за темноты и лежачей позы палец Джона попал прямо _между_ раскрытых губ Шерлока.

Шерлок замер и задержал дыхание. Несколько странных секунд они ничего не делали, и палец Джона лежал на языке Шерлока.

Наконец Шерлок выдохнул, обдав мятным теплым дыханием лицо Джона. 

Тот решил, что зубы Шерлока, похоже, задели его палец. По шее побежали мурашки, и он подумал: «сделай так еще раз». 

Джона настигло странное разочарование, когда Шерлок ничего больше не сделал. На самом-то деле, просто нужно было удостовериться, не показалось ли ему. 

Наконец, здравый смысл победил, — Шерлок вовсе не заигрывал с ним, кусаясь — и Джон быстро отдернул палец.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он, немного смутившись. — Я лишь хотел, эм, заткнуть тебя.

Джон надеялся, что Шерлок обратит все в шутку. Даже саркастический комментарий был бы кстати… Все, что угодно, чтобы рассеять странное напряжение.

Но Шерлок лишь сглотнул и сказал.

— Знаю, все в порядке. 

Слова прозвучали едва слышно и серьезно, почти застенчиво, и ничего не сделали, чтобы восстановить между ними непринужденное товарищество.

Наоборот.

Джон быстро ретировался на дальнюю сторону кровати, смутившись, но в то же время чувствуя себя _по-настоящему_ хорошо. Не нужно было прикасаться к себе, чтобы понять, что он возбудился.

_Господи!_

В комнате воцарилась тишина, и Джон не смел ни пошевелиться, ни даже вздохнуть. 

Мысли его бешено метались вокруг его глупой эрекции. 

_Мог ли Шерлок это вычислить?_

_Наверное, нет, как можно... не касаясь этого?_

_..._

_Не думай о том, что Шерлок **касается** этого, идиот!_

_…_

_Ладно, проходит, спасибо, вот черт!_

_…_

_Вот дерьмо, он, наверное, удивляется, почему я не шевелюсь…_

_Нет... он, вероятно, думает об антидотах, не волнуйся._

_А если он понял?_

_Он не..._

_Какого черта у меня встало?_

_**???** _

_Ладно, это на полном серьезе очень странно!_

_Я должен что-то сказать, чтобы все выглядело нормально…_

— Джон! — прервал Шерлок его мысли. — Ты сможешь заснуть? — спросил он _раздраженно_.

_Вот козлина._

— Смогу, если ты замолчишь! — буркнул Джон.

Шерлок засмеялся от такого «дежавю», и через несколько секунд Джон к нему присоединился.

Каким бы странным это ни было, именно оно восстановило нормальное положение вещей.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~ *** ~~~

Вторые сутки отпуска — Джон по понятным причинам решил больше не называть это медовым месяцем — начались почти так же, как и предыдущие. Оба расположились на верандочке — Шерлок покачивался в гамаке, глубоко погрузившись в мысли, а Джон сидел за круглым плетеным столиком, наслаждаясь пышным тропическим пейзажем.

Единственным отличием был кофе. Кофе плюс память о неуместной утренней эрекции, но Джон не хотел на этом зацикливаться. Не в первый раз он возбуждался в самый неподходящий момент и явно не в последний.

Джон налил в чашку горячего кофе, добавил молока и потянулся к газете, лежавшей рядом с кофейником. Он решил вести себя как ни в чем не бывало.

— Как мило с твоей стороны заказать для меня кофе, — Джон отхлебнул немного местного темного напитка. _Великолепный вкус._

— М-м-м?

Шерлок не обращал на него внимания. Казалось, после странного ночного эпизода в кровати все вернулось на круги своя. Джон решил, что Шерлок не заметил его смятения.

_Вот и славно!_

— Как же ты мил и внимателен, когда никто не смотрит, — легкомысленно поддразнил его Джон, желая продлить момент «нормальности» между ними.

А вот это привлекло внимание Шерлока. Он дернул головой и нахмурился, будто определение «внимательный» было своего рода оскорблением.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Обеспечить меня кофе, да еще с молоком, альтруистично помочь Томасу Лэнгли открыться перед отцом…

— Ах, это… — процедил Шерлок пренебрежительно. — Это развлекло меня. В ресторане обслуживали так медленно, что, казалось, время повернуло вспять.

Джон хмыкнул.

— Наши новые знакомые весьма впечатлились твоими выводами.

— А ты? — Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, и на долю секунды на лице его промелькнуло беззащитное выражение. Он действительно ждал одобрения от Джона.

— Да. Всегда! — убедил его Джон. Вряд ли когда-нибудь ему надоест быть свидетелем жизни Шерлока и его дедуктивного метода. И всегда он почтет за честь засвидетельствовать это удивительное мастерство. Однажды он попытался описать это Гарриет, но из озадаченного прищура ее глаз стало ясно, что гений Шерлока нужно лицезреть воочию.

Мысли Джона вернулись к предыдущей ночи.

— Кстати, как ты узнал, что их коттедж называется «Фантазия»?

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— «Фанта…», — и он произнес по буквам последний слог, — «С» «И». В названии всех коттеджей имеется не очень остроумная игра со словом «море».

— Разве? И у нашего?

— Ты очень мало замечаешь вокруг себя.

Джон не сильно обиделся. Большинство парней не обратили бы внимания на название, пока их не ткнули бы лицом в вывеску.

— Я не заказывал его, вот и не заметил.

Шерлоку каким-то образом удалось изящно сесть по-турецки в гамаке.

— Просто посмотри на дверь.

Джон поднял глаза и, конечно же, на старом, потрепанном дождями овальном куске дерева красовалось название: «Seas the Day».

— А, «Слови День»*, мило, да. Значит ли это, что ты пойдешь со мной поплавать с маской?

Шерлок театрально завалился обратно. Джон не имел понятия, как детективу удалось при этом не вывалиться из гамака.

— Неужели подводное плавание и есть твой _Carpe Diem_? ( _Лови день, лови момент, лат._ ). Пойти на пляж с тем, кого почти не знаешь, и заняться тем, чего почти не любишь? Скучно.

Джон был готов возразить, что ему нравится подводное плавание, хотя на самом деле это было неправдой, и что он хотел бы пообщаться с новыми знакомыми (вовсе нет, может, только с Эриком).

Шерлок откашлялся, прекращая внутренний спор Джона.

— Жить так, будто каждый день является последним, не означает, что в этот день надо впихнуть как можно больше действий, — заметил он.

Джона всегда поражало, когда Шерлок выдавал очередную крупицу мудрости настолько к месту и настолько умно. В этот момент Джону хотелось напомнить всем читателям своего долбаного блога, что его дорогой лучший друг — самый мудрый человек на всем белом свете. Шерлок, несмотря на свое эмоциональное отчуждение, имел четкое представление о несовершенствах человеческой природы и был способен кратко их сформулировать, правда, не всегда в самое подходящее время, но все же…

И, конечно же, Шерлок был прав. Джон хотел только одного — ничего не делать. Не потому ли и ввязался в этот импровизированный вояж? Во всяком случае, _именно это_ и было его сегодняшним «ловимоментом».

— Хорошо сказано. В общем, я не настроен сегодня на активные действия. А еще нам обоим нужен отдых, — признался Джон. Все, чего он хотел — повторить вчерашний день, расслабляясь у бассейна.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил он Шерлока.

— Что я буду делать? — Шерлок едва заметно улыбнулся. — Пошлю тебя в садовый сарай за походным ножом.

Джон уставился на него. Конечно, он не ожидал философских размышлений, но _походный нож_? Такой длинный и зазубренный, который используют для выживания в пустынях?

— Зачем? — спросил он, немного заволновавшись. — И почему бы тебе самому за ним не сходить?

— У меня дела.

— Ты просто лежишь в гамаке.

— Подумай, Джон, ты хочешь, чтобы я отдохнул или нет? Я устал. Прошлой ночью ты занял мою сторону кровати, затем трещал без умолку, как подросток на ночевке, а теперь не хочешь пробежаться к сараю за ножом, хотя тебе явно нужно размяться.

Джон опять взял газету, открыл ее и продолжил читать про необходимость спасения какого-то бедолаги, застрявшего на рифе на арендованном ялике. Да, Джон был рад, что никуда не пошел, а Шерлок и сам может отправиться за своим дурацким инвентарем.

— Сходи за ним сам.

Шерлок открыл один глаз и посмотрел на Джона.

— Твой отказ заставляет меня подвергнуть сомнению основы нашего брака.

Джон засмеялся.

— Наши отношения _не_ построены на том, что я таскаю для тебя вещи.

— Разве?

Зачем Шерлок настойчиво продолжал этот брачный фарс, даже когда они были наедине? Джон вздохнул.

— Зачем тебе нож?

Детектив зевнул.

— Для вечернего эксперимента.

— Но вечером дискотека на пляже.

Ночная жизнь на курорте не была бурной, по словам Вирджила, но каждый четверг вечером выступала местная музыкальная группа. Поскольку это событие происходило раз в неделю, все отдыхающие собирались на концерт. Похоже, на этом мероприятии стоило побывать, тем более наступал последний день их отдыха.

— Наверное, я не приду и туда, — сказал Шерлок.

— Я думал, ты любишь танцевать.

— Не при таких обстоятельствах. И я занят. Я же сказал, мне нужно закончить вечером один эксперимент.

Джон пожал плечами, не собираясь настаивать. Возможно, Шерлок выработал свою квоту туристического отдыха, к тому же некоторая дистанция между ними и отсутствие необходимости разыгрывать мужей перед публикой не повредит. Уж в чем Джон точно не нуждался, так это в повторении утреннего инцидента в постели.

— Иди сам за своим ножом, — повторил Джон, возвращаясь к газете.

~~~ *** ~~~

Остаток для пролетел быстро. Джон разлагался у бассейна, периодически окунаясь в океан, и читал медицинский триллер, на полях которого Шерлок оставил свои комментарии. Чертовски остроумные, надо заметить…

В общем, он чувствовал, что действительно «словил день». Послать куда подальше подводное плавание было отличным решением.

И точно так же, как и в предыдущий день, Джон вечером вернулся к домику, заглянув по пути в ресторан и заказав в коттедж чай и ужин.

~~~ *** ~~~

Войдя в домик, он на этот раз не обнаружил голого друга в постели, _и слава богу_!

Шерлока нигде не было, и Джон подумал, не ушло ли его долговязое высочество за своим дурацким ножом. Хотя если подумать, Шерлок, бродящий по курорту с ножом, был точно _не_ лучше спящего голышом на кровати.

Но тут Джон увидел в ванной свет.

— Шерлок?

Дверь открылась.

— Да?

Шерлок вышел из ванной, завернутый вокруг талии в короткое белое полотенце. Он выглядел — _неважно, как он выглядел, Джон!_ Может, расклад с ножом в итоге оказался бы лучше.

Джон сглотнул и уставился на чудн **у** ю картину с изображением морской раковины, висящую на стене за Шерлоком.

— Просто проверяю, где ты.

— Мои туфли у двери, ключи на тумбочке, обручальное кольцо на комоде. Вот тебе и ответ.

— В коттедже тихо, ноутбука нигде не видно, телефона тоже. Все это говорит об обратном.

В глазах Шерлока промелькнуло одобрение логикой Джона.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, но одобрение быстро превратилось в веселье. — Ты забыл очень важный факт, касающийся запотевших окон и зеркала. — Шерлок провел пальцем по его поверхности. — Единственным объяснением является быстрое изменение температуры, которое возможно только в небольшом пространстве. Значит, душ!

Джон не собирался играть в «дедукцию» с Шерлоком. Он давно выяснил, что никогда не победит в этом соревновании, поэтому просто смотрел на каплю, стекающую по челке Шерлока и боролся с желанием к ней прикоснуться. Этот момент он вообще предпочел бы не анализировать, поэтому переключился на реальность.

— Зачем ты пошел в душ? Передумал по поводу вечера?

— Нет, хотел смыть солнцезащитный крем, — ответил Шерлок. Проходя мимо Джона, он наклонился к нему и глубоко вдохнул.

_Он его обнюхивал!_

Оба замерли, словно кто-то нажал на кнопку паузы посреди этого странного момента. Брюшные мышцы Джона напряглись, когда он осмелился взглянуть в распахнутые зелено-серые глаза Шерлока. Потребовалось усилие, чтобы сохранить непринужденный тон.

— Ты обнюхал меня? — спросил он.

Шерлок отступил на шаг с тем самым вопросительным выражением лица «нехорошо?», смешанным с видом нашкодившего ребенка.

Джон автоматически почувствовал необходимость успокоить Шерлока. Пожал плечами, будто ничего не случилось.

— Все в порядке. Я не против, если ты обнюхиваешь меня ради дедукции, но с другими людьми этот номер не пройдет…

— Знаю, — быстро ответил Шерлок. — Ты один раз вошел в бассейн, — добавил он и снова наклонился, вдыхая запах Джона. — А потом искупался в океане, но не плавал.

Джон покачал головой.

— Да.

Он не должен считать настолько привлекательным вторжение Шерлока в свое личное пространство. Действительно нужно переключиться на что-то другое.

— Да, хм, нам принесут бутерброды и чай, — с этими словами Джон взял из холодильника бутылку воды и отправился на веранду, давая Шерлоку возможность одеться.

~~~ *** ~~~

Потом настала очередь Джона принимать душ и переодеваться, а Шерлок уселся за столиком и углубился в дело микробиолога с сибирской язвой.

В глубине души Джон хотел остаться с Шерлоком и забить на вечеринку, но он уже поменял планы и договорился встретиться с Эриком.

Джон решил надеть джинсы, подвернутые до лодыжек, голубую рубашку и белую майку под нее. Кто знает, может, станет жарко, и он захочет частично размундириться.

Когда Джон вышел на веранду, Шерлок опять лежал в гамаке. Не глядя на него и даже не открывая глаз, произнес:

— Хорошее сочетание.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Спасибо, я надеялся получить от тебя пирожок с полки.

— Разумеется, и один господь знает, насколько редко я занимаюсь выпечкой.

Джон поднял бровь, не поняв, было ли это комплиментом или насмешкой. Шерлок открыл глаза и одарил его одной из своих забавных ухмылок. Ладно, чем бы это ни было — похвалой или оскорблением — Джона явно дразнили.

~~~ *** ~~~

Джон обнаружил, что пляжная зона полностью преобразилась. У бассейна открылся бар, на тропических деревьях сияли маленькие белые фонарики. На пляже установили деревянный танцпол, а вокруг него расставили высокие столы с барными стульями. Местная группа играла фунги** — ритмичную музыку, популярную на острове. Отдыхающие ели закуску и пили фруктовые напитки с ромом.

Джон встретился с Эриком у бара, как и было договорено раньше утром. Они выбрали самый дальний от танцев уголок и возобновили беседу об Афганистане. Оказывается, Эрик слышал о Джеймсе Шолто, и Джон быстро забыл о празднике за обсуждением военной политики, травм, ранений и возвращения домой.

Стефани прервала их, ставя на стол очередной стакан со словами:

— Кстати, я только что видела вашего мужа.

Джон резко повернулся в направлении, указанном Стефани. Было темно, но он моментально разглядел вдалеке фигуру Шерлока, который небрежно облокотился о стойку бара, потягивал пиво ( _пиво?!_ ) и трепался ( _трепался?!_ ) с Томасом.

Джон ощутил небольшое смятение, а за этим очень даже большое нечто, похожее на ревность.

Что Шерлок здесь делал? Почему так оделся? Бежевые закатанные легкие брюки, свободная джинсовая рубашка с длинными рукавами. Он выглядел как те пляжные красавчики-лоботрясы, которых показывают по телевизору.

Шерлок сказал, что он не придет, а теперь с кем-то общается?

Боже, да он действительно ревнует!

Джон сделал глубокий вдох, но это не облегчило уродливую тяжесть в груди.

Да, _ДА_ , он ревновал!

Но не в обычном смысле этого слова. Он беспокоился не о том, что новоиспеченный полевой биолог и Шерлок «что-то» закрутят, после чего Шерлок через полгода переедет в Америку.

Нет, это была более глубокая, более безобразная ревность — та, которая не имела ничего общего с физическим притяжением и привлекательной внешностью Лэнгли.

Джона душил факт, что Шерлок взял на себя труд пообщаться с другим человеком. Что Шерлок забыл про «работу» ради некой особы, и эта особа _не_ была Джоном.

Музыка играла громко. Стефани о чем-то спросила Джона, но он ничего не расслышал, поэтому просто кивнул, продолжая наблюдать за мужчинами. Шерлок оживленно говорил, а американец, судя по всему, смотрел на него, разинув рот. Не то, чтобы Джон винил его в этом, ведь Шерлок, похоже, был в разгаре дедуктивного процесса. Вокруг них собрался кружок слушателей, которым детектив, видимо, излагал какую-то историю.

Джон рассеянно кивал Стефани, потягивая напиток и надеясь, что это хоть как-то ослабит тяжесть в груди.

Музыка прекратилась, и танцпол опустел. Шерлок поднял глаза и нашел взглядом Джона. Его лицо было спокойным и полностью лишенным эмоций. Джон мгновенно понял, что Шерлок подавлен.

Джон вопросительно поднял подбородок. «Ты в порядке?»

Шерлок слегка качнул головой. «Иди сюда».

Музыка началась снова, на этот раз диджей запел: «Мы здесь, чтобы хорошо оттянуться, хоть и не надолго…», и танцпол снова заполнился.

Джон, забыв извиниться, покинул Стефани на середине фразы и пошел прямо к бару через толпу на танцполе, будто доказывая, что кратчайшее расстояние между двумя точками — действительно прямая.

Видите ли, когда Шерлок делает свои логические выводы, весь такой оживленный и умный… он совершенно изумителен. Но когда Шерлок сбит с толку, его лицо становится невыразительным и юным, а глаза ищут Джона… тогда Джон просто обязан о нем позаботиться.

Как только Джон достиг расстояния вытянутой руки, Шерлок вложил ему в руку стакан и притянул к себе. Джон собственнически обнял его за талию:

— Спасибо, Томас, что развлекли моего мужа, пока мы с Эриком беседовали на скучные военные темы.

— Никаких проблем, — ответил тот.

Джон потянул Шерлока в сторону от бара. Он не стал задавать вопросы, почему тот переменил мнение по поводу пляжной вечеринки, поскольку сам все понял. Шерлок просто был на пути к своему эксперименту. Значит, Джон не будет проводить последнюю ночь на тропическом острове вдали от своего лучшего друга.

— Возьмешь помощников для эксперимента? — спросил Джон беззаботным, как надеялся, тоном.

Шерлок озадаченно на него посмотрел.

— Хочешь уйти? Я-то думал, вы все в восторге от намеченных мероприятий.

Джон пожал плечами.

— Да, но факт в том, что мне веселее с тобой.

— Ого!

— Если только ты не хочешь моей компании.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты ко мне присоединился.

— Хорошо, давай принесем извинения и уйдём.

У Шерлока был вид, будто его попросили сопроводить родителей на музыкальное представление.

— Зачем? Кому оно нужно, Джон? Клянусь, мой следующий супруг не будет озабочен всеми этими нудными социальными нормами, которые ты так трепетно соблюдаешь.

И опять грудь Джона сдавило, словно в тисках. Ему очень не нравилась идея о Шерлоке, связанным с другим человеком.

— Будете как два сапога на одну ногу, — он попытался пошутить, но вышло грустно, и он отвернулся.

— Погоди, — Шерлок схватил Джона за руку. — Беру слова назад. Я хочу, чтобы он был похож на тебя. Ты прав, одному из нас нужно извиняться, и у тебя так отлично получается… «извините, Шерлок сломал ваш дверной звонок», «извините, Шерлок украл ваш телефон», «извините, Шерлок раскусил ваш жалкий секрет».

Джон хотел посмотреть на озорника строгим взглядом, но не смог удержаться от смеха.

— Последняя фраза вовсе не извинение.

— Нет? — улыбнулся Шерлок.

— Пойдем, преподам тебе урок хороших манер.

— Отлично, — Шерлок переплел их пальцы, — если тебе так надо.

Джон пытался справиться с бурлящим чувством. Да разве с Шерлоком когда-нибудь будет иначе?

Они шли до стола, за которым сидели их новые знакомые. Джон покашлял, привлекая внимание.

— Похоже, мы не можем дольше оставаться и… я хотел с вами попрощаться. Было приятно познакомиться. У Эрика есть мои контактные данные, если кому-то понадобится. Будете в Лондоне, не стесняйтесь набрать мой номер.

Он пожал руки Эрику и Майку и быстро обнял Стефани. Шерлок молча шагнул вперед. Джон положил ему на спину уверенную руку в качестве поддержки.

Шерлок очаровательно улыбнулся.

— Всем до свидания, — сказал он с легким поклоном вместо рукопожатия. — Мне велено подойти и принести извинения за то, что мне следовало больше наслаждаться вашей компанией и вечеринкой.

Джон покраснел до шеи, как спиртовой термометр, и все засмеялись.

— Ну разве он не очарователен? — спросил Джон, в очередной раз взлохматив Шерлокову шевелюру.

~~~ *** ~~~

Они ушли с главного пляжа и вскоре оказались в глухом его уголке. Впереди была сплошная тьма, за спиной слышались звуки музыки. Постепенно эти звуки заглушил гул волн и стрекотание тропических насекомых.

Почему они продолжали держаться за руки, Джон не имел понятия… Еще одна вещь, на которой он предпочел сейчас не задумываться.

Шерлок потянул Джона прочь от берега. Они зашли в какие-то густые жесткие кусты. Джон шел осторожно, но все же несколько ветвей поцарапали его голые икры.

— Куда мы идем?

Шерлок вырвал руку, будто голос Джона вернул мозг Шерлока в тело, и он только что понял, что больше не надо прикидываться мужьями.

— Сюда.

По мнению Джона, фонарик очень не помешал бы, но он продолжил идти за Шерлоком. Видимо, Шерлок обследовал эту территорию днем, вот для чего ему понадобился походный нож.

Пройдя через заросли по песку, они вышли на открытое место. Джон услышал шум волн.

Шерлок обнаружил пустынный пляж.

— Условия оптимальны — сильный ветер вчера и штиль сегодня, — Шерлок снял сандалии и закатал брюки повыше.

— Что именно ты хочешь сделать? — Джону как-то не хотелось плавать в темноте.

Шерлок нашел мочалку водорослей и осторожно ее осмотрел на предмет насекомых или скорпионов (?). Удовлетворившись осмотром, зажал водоросли в кулаке.

— Иди за мной, сейчас увидишь.

Они шагнули прямо в океан, теплые волны омывали их колени. Шерлок опустил мочалку в воду и покрутил ею, словно смешивая гигантский коктейль. Постепенно, как по волшебству, в воде разгорелось голубовато-белое сияние. Шерлок снова пошевелил мочалкой, и синий свет усилился. Джон, наконец, понял, что происходит.

— Фитопланктон, — потрясенно произнес он. Раньше ему не доводилось видеть ничего подобного. Свет переливался от голубого до серебристого — живое мистическое свечение.

Шерлок широко улыбнулся.

— Уникально, да?

Джон покачал головой, исполненный нежных чувств и благоговения. Неудивительно, что Шерлок превосходил любого человека, и всегда это оказывалось неожиданно.

Сидя на песке плечом к плечу, они смотрели, как угасает биолюминесценция, и долго молчали, ни единым словом не высказывая свои ощущения.

Вчера вечером Джон узнал о Шерлоке некоторые личные моменты. Впрочем, он обо всем этом подозревал, за исключением истории с Диммоком (разве о таком можно было догадаться?). Но сегодня Джон хотел спросить Шерлока еще кое о чем. Он снова почувствовал, что наступил удобный момент, и Шерлок мог бы поделиться с Джоном немного большим.

Джон хотел бы спросить о том, что случилось с Шерлоком три года назад, как именно он фальсифицировал свою смерть. Шерлок все время утверждал, что он даже не прыгал, что все было трюком, иллюзией.

Джон хотел бы расспросить о наркотиках, о чуть не состоявшейся передозировке в самолете, однако он понимал, что ничто не захлопнет метафорического окна возможностей быстрее, чем вопросы о наркотиках. Шерлок отстранится от него быстрее, чем заяц отпрыгнет от змеи.

Наконец, Джон выбрал вопрос — о приступах обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства и о чудной привычке детектива разговаривать с Джоном в его отсутствие.

Повозив ногами по песку, он накрыл левой ступней ноги Шерлока, возможно, бессознательно пытаясь удержать его на месте.

Шерлок не двинулся и даже не возразил, когда Джон пошевелил пальцами. Шерлок мерз, и для Джона было естественно его согреть.

Джон откашлялся, раздумывая, как лучше задать вопрос, но изо рта вылетели совершенно неожиданные слова. То, что он отчаянно хотел знать.

— Шерлок, почему ты продолжаешь шутить по поводу «следующего супруга»? Ты действительно хочешь с кем-то… хм…встречаться?

Шерлок высвободил ногу и пнул песок.

— Не трудно идти по жизни таким тупым? — спросил он.

_Видимо, это означало «нет»._

Джон вздохнул.

— Почему ты обрек себя на одиночество, Шерлок?

Тот зевнул.

— Мы уже это проходили, Джон. Так утомляет, что ты опять к этому возвращаешься.

Джон понятия не имел, о чем говорил Шерлок. Он был почти уверен, что они никогда об этом не говорили.

Но это не имело значения. Если Шерлок когда-либо и поделится, почему стал таким, это будет не в ответ на вопрос Джона. Это случится, когда Шерлок будет готов, и Джона все устраивало. Пока Джон оставался доверенным лицом Шерлока и его лучшим другом, он был готов на все.

_Что, черт возьми, со мной творится?_

Неужели он дошел до той мерзкой точки, когда его задел факт, что лучший друг не захотел с ним поделиться?

Нет, здесь было большее.

Здесь было намного большее.

Может, это было даже любовью, но стоило ли пытаться в этом разобраться? Вряд ли Шерлок когда-нибудь ответит ему взаимностью.

Шерлок снова пнул песок.

— Джон, вряд ли я когда-нибудь в это впишусь, — сказал он, словно прочтя мысли Джона.

В тоне Шерлока звучала решимость. Почти предупреждение, да?

Джон вздохнул.

— Не думаю, что хотел бы видеть тебя таким.

Это было очень выгодно для Джона, разве нет?

Шерлок не увлекался отношениями, и Джон не собирался менять Шерлока. Не хотел его менять. Джон любил его таким, каким он был. И именно по этой причине Джон мысленно нарисовал твердую линию, отграничивающую его от всего, что выходило бы за рамки дружбы с Шерлоком.

~~~ *** ~~~


	7. Chapter 7

~~~ *** ~~~

Джона разбудили отдалённые раскаты грома и сполохи молний, пробивающиеся по краям занавесей. Гроза пока не разразилась, лишь играла зарница, но Джон ждал ее, потому что воздух был слишком горяч и влажен. Приподнявшись над подушкой, он попытался разглядеть, где Шерлок. Вспышка света помогла обнаружить друга на маленьком диванчике у противоположной стены комнаты.

Джон взял телефон со тумбочки и посмотрел на время — 4.06. Встав с постели, отправился за Шерлоком. Не таким он был эгоистом, чтобы оставить друга ночевать на жёстком декоративном диване только потому, что ощущал неловкость от физической реакции на лучшего друга.

— Шерлок?

— Я не сплю, — сонно ответил тот.

Небольшой укол вины бросил вызов его тезису о «неэгоистичности». _Надо было настоять и уложить его в постель, когда мы вернулись._

Вечер закончился странно. По дороге домой с пляжа они почти не разговаривали. Весь вид Шерлока — руки в карманах, опущенная голова, быстрый шаг — говорил Джону, что его надо оставить в покое.

И Джон подчинился, погрузившись в собственные мысли о том, как справиться со своими бушующими эмоциями. Джон знал, что внутри него горит что-то большее, что-то более значимое, чем случайные и неловкие приливы нежности.

Очень было похоже на воздействие мощного наркотика по имени Шерлок. Как каждый невежественный наркоман, Джон все время это отрицал. Но как еще можно было объяснить чувства, внушаемые ему Шерлоком? Его постоянную тягу к Шерлоку и трудность осознания этого факта?

Прошлой ночью после зрелища невиданного фитопланктона, Шерлок притих и на чем-то сосредоточился, а Джон решил углубиться в ощущение «нечувствования», отстранения от того, что происходило внутри. Вот почему тихо сидя на пляже, Джон рисовал отчетливую черту. Черту, которая крепко держала Джона на стороне «заботливого друга», а не на стороне «безнадежно увлеченного во всех аспектах своим квартирным соседом».

Еще одна вспышка фиолетового света озарила комнату. Джон вздохнул, увидев детектива, который, обхватив руками колени, невероятным образом уместился на маленьком диванчике, как большая кошка в маленькой корзинке. Джону захотелось прикоснуться к нему и откомфортить. Пробежаться руками по напряженным мускулам и промассировать все зажатости. Несмотря на все внутренние предупреждения, Джон невольно подумал: «Вот сейчас еще один момент, когда я занялся бы с тобой любовью, если ты все еще интересуешься этим вопросом…»

Джон резко оборвал свои мысли, чувствуя необходимость в очередной раз нарисовать «черту».

— Иди спать в кровати, пожалуйста, — попросил Джон.

В свете зарницы он увидел яркие и настороженные глаза Шерлока.

— Мне хорошо и здесь, — ответил тот.

— Ну же, — Джон протянул руку, чтобы помочь встать и продемонстрировать, что сопротивление бесполезно.

Шерлок взял руку, и Джон стянул его с дивана и повел к кровати, не тратя времени на раздумья о переполнивших при этом контакте эмоциях. Он воздвигнет силой воли стену от этих чувств. Шерлок — его друг, и он не собирается разрушить их дружбу подобными моментами.

Шерлок послушно за ним последовал. Было видно, что он устал. Подойдя к кровати, Джон остановился и выпустил его руку. Мягко толкнул в плечо, пока тот не сел.

Шерлок посмотрел на ту сторону кровати, которая была предметом спора. Джон кивнул, мол, да, можешь туда лечь, и Шерлок неуклюже лег, подтянул одеяло до шеи и повернулся спиной к Джону.

— Постарайся не протягивать ноги поперек кровати, жутко раздражает, — буркнул он.

Джон иронически усмехнулся, устраиваясь на своей стороне. Он был рад ворчанию Шерлока. Значит, все вернулось к обычному порядку, и стало легче справляться с наркотиком, оставаясь твердо на выбранной стороне черты.

~~~ *** ~~~

Когда Джон снова проснулся, Шерлок сидел рядом на кровати, опираясь на две подушки, и держал на коленях раскрытый ноутбук Калвертона Смита. Он был одет в джинсы и светло-зеленую рубашку с короткими рукавами, которой Джон раньше не видел. Он хорошо выглядел. Отдохнувшим.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Джон.

— Да, верно, — ответил Шерлок, довольный информацией, откопанной в ноутбуке.

Джон встал и направился к душу.

— Даю вам возможность уединиться, — пошутил он, указывая пальцем на Шерлока и ноутбук.

— Хм, — промычал Шерлок, не отрываясь от дела.

Джон вошел в ванную, быстро разделся и включил душ. Не прошло и минуты, как туда заявился Шерлок.

— Джон?

— Я принимаю душ, — ответил Джон с раздражением. Он изо всех сил пытается сохранить дистанцию, а этот обормот заходит к нему в ванную.

— Я пришел, чтобы подать тебе «чертов» телефон, как ты красноречиво его обозвал в последний раз, когда звонила Мэри.

— Спасибо, секундочку.

Джон выключил воду и протянул руку. Шерлок уверенно вложил телефон ему в ладонь, как эстафетную палочку.

— Мэри?

— Привет, Джон. Шерлок в порядке?

— Да. Я думал, ты в курсе. Он притворился больным ради дела.

— Знаю, но сейчас он завел речь о «разводе» и спросил, можем ли мы создать клуб бывших супругов Джона.

Джон выглянул из-за занавески. Конечно же, Шерлок никуда не ушел, а с невинным видом прислонился к раковине. Похоже, игра в супруга-мученика становилась его любимым занятием.

— Позже объясню. Как Лиззи?

— В порядке. Появился новый зубик и новое слово.

— О, какое?

— «Бабако», то есть, «яблоко».

— Хорошо.

— Ты возвращаешься завтра?

— Да, мы здесь последний день, но имеем право остаться в отеле до вечера. Я сейчас буду упаковываться. Улетаем около восьми.

— Могу оставить у себя Лиззи, пока ты будешь приходить в себя после джет-лага.

— Спасибо, но завтра заскочу ненадолго. Хочу с ней повидаться.

— Конечно.

Джон отключился и отдал телефон Шерлоку. Через несколько секунд он сообразил, что Шерлок так и не ушел. Джон снова выглянул из-за занавески — Шерлок брился. Поймав в зеркале его взгляд, он усмехнулся. Джон улыбнулся в ответ. У Шерлока было такое юное лицо, что иногда он забывал, что тому тоже нужно было бриться, как остальным парням во вселенной. Тайная шальная мысль случайно проникла в сознание Джона, отчего шее стало жарко. « _Оказывается, мне нравятся гладко выбритые детективы_ …»

Джон закончил мыться и выключил воду, и Шерлок протянул ему полотенце. Джон вытерся за занавеской, и Шерлок протянул ему халат, который Джон надел, прежде чем выйти.

Конечно, они делили ванную не в первый раз, но было даже смешно, насколько слажено они действовали. Наверное, более согласованно, чем любая «настоящая» супружеская пара. И в очередной раз откровенная близость их отношений пронзила Джона в самое сердце. _Он твой друг, черт побери!_

~~~ *** ~~~

Друзья расположились за столиком на веранде, и Джон осознал, что все это время Шерлок держался от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Вчерашнее рисование черты вселяло радость, но почему все смахивало на то, что Шерлок собирался ее преступить?

Они накрыли стол для завтрака, и тут начался дождь. Не британская морось, привычная весной, а ливень такой свирепости, будто кто-то включил гигантскую мойку для очистки грязи, скопившейся на земле за прошлый век. Джону нравился этот звук дождя и ощущение пребывания на верандочке — защищенной от воды и сухой, хотя при порыве ветра руку Джона обдавало мелкими брызгами.

После завтрака Шерлок вынес на веранду ноутбук и начал работать над расшифровкой списка клиентов Смита.

Джон решил опробовать гамак. Он читал роман, то и дело прерываясь на любование дождем и подсматривание тайком за Шерлоком.

Шерлок, казалось, вошел в свой дедуктивный ритм, но каждый раз останавливался, когда Джон на него смотрел. Без всякой на то причины Джон покраснел.

— Выясняешь, кто из них клиент? — спросил он, собираясь придерживаться прежнего поведения по отношению к Шерлоку — простого и непринужденного.

— Да. Имена хорошо закодированы, но я уже вычислил двоих. И они, Джон, выводят на международные «висяки»! — добавил он ликующе.

Джон захихикал. Если бы он только мог замедлить Шерлока и продлить тайну хоть на немножко, пропала бы необходимость беспокоиться о скуке и внешней стимуляции в виде наркотиков.

— Хочешь помочь? — спросил Шерлок.

Приглашение разделить Работу встряхнуло в Джоне что-то яркое и необычное, как тот ночной фитопланктон. Насколько ему было известно, он — единственный, кому дозволялось принимать участие на дедуктивной стадии расследования.

Джон резво вылез из гамака, чуть при этом не упав, и присоединился к Шерлоку. Крошечная улыбка Шерлока говорила, что неуклюжесть Джона не осталась для него незамеченной.

Они сели плечом к плечу и Шерлок наклонил экран, чтобы Джон лучше видел. Чувство покоя и удовлетворения наполнило Джона. Не было никакой похоти, неловкости, просто Джон и Шерлок работали вместе.

— Смотри, Джон, из одного и того же клубка идут разные нити, — сказал Шерлок, указывая на имя, мелькавшее в одном из «висяков» Лестрейда. Джон решил, что в глазах Шерлока не отражалось ничего, кроме запутанной неразберихи, в которой надо было разобраться.

— Да, держу пари, читатели заинтересуются этим случаем, когда я возобновлю им свой блог.

Джон так и не обновлял блог с того времени, как Шерлок влез туда в день свадьбы с Мэри. Не было абсолютно никакого варианта публично рассказать о том, как его жена стреляла (стреляла!) в его лучшего друга, а этот друг потом убил человека, чтобы спасти его жену. Звучало дикой выдумкой даже для собственных ушей даже через два года после этих событий.

— Хм, интересно, упомянул бы ты _брак_ со мной в своем блоге, — спросил Шерлок с озорным блеском в глазах.

Джон фыркнул.

— Готов поспорить, народу это понравилось бы. Все и так думали, что мы вместе, пока ты… не ушел.

Шерлок посерьезнел, глаза перестали сверкать.

— Знаю.

Джон сменил тему.

— Как думаешь, Мориарти помогал организовать эту цепь преступлений? Насколько далеко тянется нить?

Шерлок кивнул.

— Возможно, он мог связать Смита со своей клиентурой.

Голос Шерлока звучал задумчиво, как будто детектив скучал по интеллектуальным играм Мориарти, по тем временам, пока тот был жив (и с того момента, как тот умер!).

Джон мог только догадываться, что Шерлоку удалось навсегда избавиться от чертовой компьютерной программы Мориарти. Шерлок объяснил Джону, что Мориарти разработал сложную супер-программу еще _до того_ , как разнес свои мозги на крыше Бартса. Цель программы состояла в том, чтобы сеять хаос из могилы. «Он все еще играет в игру, Джон, даже будучи мертвецом». По всей видимости, все это могло быть инициировано любым событием, связанным с Шерлоком, которое появлялось в газетных заголовках. Джон лучше бы в это вник, не будь в то время так обеспокоен Шерлоком и его наркоманством.

После часа мозгового штурма, Шерлок решил записать имеющуюся информацию, прежде чем батарея ноутбука сдохнет окончательно. Он вытащил из бумажника сложенный лист и протянул Джону. На одной стороне бумажки был список случайных слов и цифр, а другая сторона была пустой. Джон не спросил, что это за бумага. Если это важно, Шерлок потом объяснит. На пустую сторону Джон тщательно записал непонятные имена и адреса электронной почты, которые продиктовал ему Шерлок.

Через некоторое время Шерлок вернулся в гамак и погрузился в подобие мыслительного транса. Джон смотрел на него и думал: « _Мы сможем это сделать, мы можем снова работать вместе, это не станет проблемой_ ».

Чувствуя себя счастливым в уверенности, что «озабоченность» Шерлоком находится под контролем, Джон встал и объявил:

— Пойду собираться.

Шерлок моментально отреагировал.

— Да-да, нам через несколько часов отбывать.

Он выпорхнул из гамака, бросив на Джона быстрый взгляд, заметил ли тот его грациозное движение, и последовал за Джоном в домик.

Они занялись сборами точно так же, как и всем остальным — с удивительной синхронностью, оригинальным юмором и подколками.

Джон вытащил вещи из шкафа. Шерлок взял свои рубашки. Когда Джон повернулся, у Шерлока в руках уже были ботинки Джона. Джон заглянул под кровать, а Шерлок начал читать Джону нотации о вреде выбрасывания в ведро старых квитанций и важности уничтожения бумажных доказательств в плане противодействия краже личных данных.

— Дай-ка догадаюсь, — произнес Джон с раздражением и весельем, — твой следующий супруг будет гораздо более осторожным с квитанциями и не расстанется с шредером в любое время дня и ночи.

У Шерлока на щеках появились ямочки.

— А еще он будет знать, как включить компьютер, чтобы электричество не отрубилось.

Джон, закатив глаза, продолжил собираться.

— А мой сможет вытащить телефон из своего кармана без посторонней помощи.

Джону нравились их шуточки друг над другом. По правде говоря, у него никогда не было таких возбуждающе энергичных каникул. В воздухе буквально искрило. Может, конечно, и постоянное хождение взад-вперед по коттеджу вносило вклад в статическое электричество, ощущаемое Джоном. Хотя, чего обманываться — Шерлок все время обеспечивал ему подобные ощущения.

Джон проверил паспорта, а Шерлок взял свидетельство о свадьбе, сложил и положил в бумажник. Джону стало интересно, не собирается ли детектив записывать на нем имена потенциальных преступников, как на той старой бумажке.

Когда все было упаковано, и дорожные сумки стояли у двери, Джон решил почистить зубы, чтобы избавиться от вкуса кофе. И вот они с Шерлоком чистили зубы, работая щетками, полоща рот и сплевывая, как давно женатая пара. Джон поймал взгляд Шерлока в зеркале, и они усмехнулись друг другу. Затем вышли на верандочку, чтобы убить два часа до поездки в аэропорт.

~~~ *** ~~~

Странным образом завораживал тот факт, что дождь время от времени останавливался, но всякий раз начинался мелодраматично и громко. Будто шел какой-то безумный концерт. Когда дождь прекращался, воздух становился тяжелым и влажным, полным запахов перезрелых цветов и грязи. Уникальное шоу для чувств!

Джон решил, что эта веранда ему очень нравится. Жаль, нельзя такую устроить на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы наблюдать за дождем. Это надо жить за городом... Джон представил себя старым и седым, читающим газету на крылечке, а в ногах у него лениво развалился бы пес — стареющий золотистый ретривер. Конечно, возник бы Шерлок и убедил бы Джона, что собака страшно хочет прогуляться под дождем. Когда Шерлок убежал бы одеваться, Джон с собакой обменялись бы понимающими взглядами и пришли бы к согласию, что _именно Шерлоку_ нужно прогуляться, чтобы спустить пар. Разумеется, они пошли бы ему навстречу.

…Господи, боже мой! Он думает о Шерлоке в долгосрочной перспективе, да? Да они даже не обсуждали возвращение Джона в 221Б! Да они вообще никуда не годились в плане таких разговоров! Может, слишком сильно полагались на интуицию и молчаливое общение? Последнее время они читали между строк. В прошлый раз, когда Джон вернулся, Шерлок просто поставил на место его кресло. И никаких разговоров — Джон просто появился с сумкой с одеждой, чистыми простынями и будильником и оставался до тех пор, пока Шерлок не призвал его к мировой с Мэри, несмотря на всю горечь, испытываемую Джоном.

Теперь он готов снова вернуться, но на этот раз у него малыш и вдвое меньше времени. Может, у Шерлока поменялись взгляды на квартирное соседство?

Джону вовсе не нужна была Элла, чтобы в этом разобраться. «Следующий супруг» — это повод по-настоящему поговорить. Это ведь явно о них — об их личных отношениях! Они снова собрались жить вместе, и оказалось, что кое в чем нужно было разобраться.

Джон налил себе холодной воды из кувшина, отпил и спросил:

— Шерлок, все эти разговоры о «следующем супруге» имеют отношение к квартирному соседству?

Шерлок издал уклончивое восклицание.

Джон понял, что его посылают, но ради дочки должен был приложить усилия.

— У твоего следующего супруга, вероятно, не будет ребенка в нагрузку? — спросил он.

Джон на самом деле не думал, что Лиззи станет проблемой, но был уверен в существовании какого-то _подводного течения_ под поверхностью их с виду спокойной игры. Он чувствовал это с момента приезда сюда и особенно сегодня днем.

— Не дури. Ты знаешь, что я всегда рад Элизабет, — ответил Шерлок, потом поднял голову. — Кстати, это ты начал, — добавил он.

— Начал что?

— Список того, что будет и не будет делать «следующий супруг».

— Но почему ты-то продолжаешь в это играть? — поинтересовался Джон.

Шерлок встал из-за стола и подошел к диванчику, потрогал рукой подушки, убеждаясь, что они сухие, и рухнул на него. Сложил кончики пальцев под подбородком и глубоко задумался.

— Может быть, я неосознанно подчеркиваю, насколько ты ужасно относишься к отношениям, — через несколько минут ответил он.

Джон даже выплюнул воду.

— Это я плохо отношусь к отношениям? Я? — Джон вытер стол салфеткой. — Что ж, забавно слышать это от парня, который решил сделать фальшивое предложение руки и сердца, чтобы проникнуть в офис.

— Не забавнее, чем от парня, который устроил фальшивый брак, чтобы попасть в больницу.

— Эти вещи даже нельзя сравнивать, Шерлок!

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Ты же понимаешь, что будешь инициатором двух разводов за шесть месяцев. Я бы сказал, что это само определение плохого отношения к отношениям.

Джон провел рукой по волосам и почувствовал, что уши загорелись.

— Это Мэри заставила меня подать на развод своей ложью с самого начала. И полагаю, что наш предстоящий развод произойдет не по _моей_ вине, потому что мы не поженились бы, если бы кое-кто не побоялся пару лишних слов сказать.

— Юридически это все равно произойдет по твоей вине.

— Как может быть развод по моей вине, Шерлок? — Джон снова взял местную газету и начал читать о появлении большой белой акулы. Он не позволит Шерлоку себя рассердить.

— Меня ты не сможешь в этом обвинить. _Лично я_ не попрошу развода, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон отложил газету и пристально посмотрел на Шерлока. Эта настойчивость Шерлока в том, что Джон — лох в отношениях, ему уже надоела. Если их брак был бы настоящим, не Джон, конечно, был бы виноват в гребаном разводе.

— Как брак может сохраниться, если один муж любит тайны больше, чем своего супруга, а? — бросил вызов Джон.

Шерлок лишь закатил глаза, и Джон продолжил:

— Или даже так. Как брак может сохраниться, когда вышеупомянутый супруг считает любовь человеческой ошибкой?

— Несущественно, потому что как брак может сохраниться, если муж обращает внимание на каждую юбку, попадающуюся ему на глаза? — возразил Шерлок убийственно серьезным тоном.

Джон почувствовал, как уши снова загорелись. Боже, этот Шерлок вечно хочет оставить за собой последнее слово!

— Ты конечно, можешь винить меня, но я не при чем, если хочешь знать. Меня как раз к тебе тянет, — возразил Джон, слишком поздно сообразив, что проговорился, но ему было пофиг, вот насколько он был зол. Он хотел высказать Шерлоку, что, если бы тот не оставил его на два года, Джон вряд ли женился бы на Мэри! Это Шерлок нарушил их особую связь, а _не Джон_.

— Тогда докажи это.

Джон почувствовал, что теряет нить разговора. Они сейчас говорят о фальшивом браке?

— Доказать что?

— Ты только что сказал, что тебя ко мне тянет. Докажи это.

— Дай-ка проясню момент. Ты хочешь, чтобы я доказал свою увлеченность тобой и что аннулирование нашего _фальшивого_ брака не произойдет по моей инициативе?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Документы являются законными. Брак действителен, пока его не аннулируют.

— Ты хочешь таким образом оставить за собой последнее слово?

Шерлок посмотрел в потолок, похоже, в поисках терпения.

— Я пытаюсь сказать, судя по всему совершенно безуспешно, что я не согласен с идеей его аннулировать.

— Ты хочешь остаться женатым? — спросил Джон с подозрением. — Вот к чему ты клонишь?

Шерлок пожал плечами. Его щеки странно порозовели. Он поднял руки вверх.

— Да.

— Почему?

Шерлок закрыл глаза и помассировал висок, словно отгоняя подступающую мигрень. Наконец, вздохнул и покачал головой в тихой капитуляции.

— Даже лабораторная крыса догадалась бы, Джон, — сказал он мягко. В его тоне не было язвительности. Объяснение, а не оскорбление.

Джон не понимал, что происходит. Шерлок только что дал понять, что не хочет разводиться с Джоном? Шерлок хотел остаться его супругом?

И опять вопрос «почему?» Шерлок не был сторонником такого рода вещей.

Или все-таки был?

Впрочем, маловероятно, что Шерлок возьмет и скажет напрямую, так ведь?

И все же, судя по взгляду Шерлока — пылкому, напряженному и беззащитному — кажется, между ними все-таки существовало _нечто_ независимо от того, как это выражалось.

Мысль взять и остаться в браке с Шерлоком не только обрела привлекательность, она внезапно стала необходимостью. Джон бросил быстрый взгляд на надпись над дверью «Слови день» и, более не раздумывая, встал.

— Ладно, докажу.

Всего несколько шагов до диванчика, но путь показался гораздо длиннее. Джон шел как по минному полю. Шерлок смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и несколько раз сглатывал. Джон не знал, откуда взялась эта чертова бравада, но знал, что, если он решится преодолеть эту чертову черту, лучше сделать это в ответ на вызов.

Джон сел Шерлоку на колени, обхватил руками его за шею и скользнул языком меж губ Шерлока, не касаясь их. Это был откровенно сексуальный поцелуй, не оставлявший места для недопонимания.

Шерлок удивленно вздохнул и затаил дыхание. Джон поцеловал его снова, на этот раз медленнее, но столь же сексуально. Он погладил языком губы Шерлока, нашёл его язык и начал его ласкать, пока не добился ответа.

Рот Шерлока был изумительно мягким, желанным, неопытным и восхитительным. Джон забыл о причинах своего поцелуя. Игра? Какая разница! Шерлок отвечал, и это… сносило крышу. Это напомнило первую совместную погоню по Лондону, когда они прыгали с крыши на крышу, едва дыша, но живые, пока Джон не забыл о своей трости, только на этот раз он забыл о том, что не увлекается подобными вещами с парнями. А Шерлок, казалось, забыл, что он вообще не увлекается подобными вещами.

Джон не имел понятия о том, что подумал по этому поводу Шерлок. Он мягко и _с сожалением_ отстранился и встал.

— Вот! Наш развод случится не по моей вине, — сказал он тихо.

Шерлок кивнул и выпрямился. Он выглядел и взъерошенным и немного потерянным. Это сочетание всегда трогало сердечные струны Джона, который был любителем откомфортить потрясенного Шерлока и хотел лишь развеять неопределенность ситуации. Правда, он решил, что зашел немного далеко.

Медленно он взял Шерлока за руку и потянул, заставляя встать. Долгую секунду ничего не происходило. Они стояли лицом к лицу, казалось, потеряв дар речи. Волны невысказанного витали в воздухе, заставляя волосы на загривке Джона встать дыбом.

— И что сейчас? — наконец, спросил Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на ноги, чуб закрыл ему глаза. Джон едва услышал его шепот.

— Обними меня.

Мощная волна эмоций захлестнула Джона, поднялась к горлу и сдавила его, как петлей.

_Обними меня._

Это уже _не было_ вызовом или игрой.

Джон внезапно уразумел это с простой и потрясающей ясностью. Самое большое потрясение сегодняшнего дня заключалось не в осознании его любви к Шерлоку Холмсу. Он в глубине души знал это, без сомнения… Но оказалось, что Шерлок Холмс тоже был в него влюблен.

Джон просто обнял Шерлока и крепко прижал к себе. _Конечно, я обниму тебя, круглый ты идиот!_

Джон почувствовал руки Шерлока, медленно скользящие по его спине, их жар на талии, биение сердца напротив его собственного. _Рассчитывал ли ты, что наша сумасшедшая дружба превратится в нечто большее? Застало ли это тебя врасплох? Меня тоже, Шерлок… меня тоже…_

Шерлок, похоже, был рад просто стоять в объятиях Джона. Может, объятий пока и достаточно? Может, надо приспособиться к новому повороту? Может, Шерлок предпочитает платонический аспект влюбленности? Джон мягко отстранился от Шерлока и посмотрел ему в глаза.

Вот как.

Выражение лица Шерлока было сложно описать. На нем читались напряжение, жар и страсть. И все это было готово выплеснуться наружу отнюдь не в платоническом смысле. _Боже, Шерлок этого хотел._

— Шерлок, — только и смог вымолвить Джон. Он обхватил любимое лицо и пылко его поцеловал, спускаясь по челюсти к нежной коже шеи. Прижал языком бьющуюся жилку. Шерлок с резким вздохом вцепился в Джона.

Их словно накрывало волнами желания и вожделения, сметающими нарисованную Джоном черту.

Вероятно, стоило поговорить, но, если они сейчас остановятся, кто знает, хватит ли им мужества или глупости продолжить. Джон понял, что надо брать ответственность, не дожидаясь, пока Шерлок выскажется.

Он переплел их пальцы и поднес его руку к губам для поцелуя.

— Я собираюсь повести тебя в кровать, Шерлок. Если ты этого не хочешь, просто скажи.

Шерлок заметно расслабился при звуке ласкового голоса Джона и последовал за ним так же послушно, как прежде утром.

Джон подвел его к кровати, на которую они упали, как подкошенные, переплетясь руками и ногами и прижавшись грудью к груди. Джон был в шоке от того, что ему удалось заполучить лучшего друга, а теперь, определенно, и _мужа_ , в постель. Явно ощущалось, как из Шерлока уходило накопленное напряжение — частично сексуальное, частично беспокойное. Джон провел рукой по спине Шерлока, мягко проверяя напряженность мышц, затем погладил его.

Шерлок наверняка все это проговорит, а сейчас он, казалось, все старательно удерживал внутри, и Джона это устраивало. Шерлок выглядел слегка ошеломленным, словно был в пяти коротких шагах от срыва, подобного баскервильскому.

Шерлок не боялся секса. Потеря контроля над порывами — вот что его тревожило.

Джон крепко обнимал Шерлока, давая время приспособиться к мощи эмоций.

— Дыши, Шерлок, — мягко велел ему Джон. _Я и не думал, что когда-нибудь смогу одновременно почувствовать такую нежность и вожделение. С тобой вечно такие странные комбинации, Шерлок!_

— Я буду расстегивать твою рубашку. Хорошая рубашка, как мне кажется. Она тебе идет, но я хочу тебя коснуться, и нам придется ее снять, — говорил Джон, используя тот самый тон «по существу дела», на который хорошо реагировал Шерлок.

Шерлок кивнул, и Джон, расстегнув пуговицы, снял рубашку окончательно. Наклонился и нежно поцеловал упругое плечо. Непривычные ощущения — простая гладкая мышца, жесткая — под нежностью лепестка розы твёрдость стали. И ему безумно понравилось!

Джон поцеловал подбородок Шерлока и висок. Гладкую белоснежную шею. _Красивое, великолепное, сложное создание!_

Пробежался языком по плоскому и упругому соску Шерлока. Опять непривычно, но отклик Шерлока, извивающегося и задыхающегося, послал восхитительную волну острого желания прямо по позвоночнику в пах. Шерлок замер не дыша, когда Джон повторил свое движение, слегка прикусывая чувствительное место.

— Дыши, Шерлок, — тихо повторил Джон.

Было видно, что Шерлок явно хотел ответить взаимностью, но не знал, что делать с руками. Возможно, Шерлоку было легче притворяться, например, с Джанин, чем проявить свое сексуальное стремление к Джону.

Джон ощутил легчайшее прикосновение осторожных пальцев Шерлока к джинсам. Остановив поцелуй, взял руку Шерлока и прижал ее к своему паху.

_Да, это ты возбудил меня, Шерлок!_

После этого руки Шерлока освободились от гнета мыслей и стали руководствоваться инстинктом и желанием. _Вот так, Шерлок, прикоснись ко мне!_ Руки сдвинулись от шеи по спине и ниже, двигаясь жадно и стремительно.

_Боже! У тебя всегда все или ничего, да?_

Шерлок расслабился и даже начал посасывать нижнюю губу Джона. Это было сексуально и горячо, и Джон никак не мог поверить в происходящее. _Шерлок! Боже!_

Затем Шерлок дернул Джона за одежду, пытаясь раздеть в том безумии любовников, которые больше не в силах ждать и хотят быть как можно ближе друг к другу. _Я тоже этого хочу, Шерлок._

Лежа на боку, между маниакальными поцелуями, они помогали друг другу раздеться догола. Было даже удивительно, как _неистово_ проявлялась страсть Шерлока. Джон несколько раз задыхался, напоминая себе дышать так же часто, как и Шерлоку. Безумие. Он ни разу не новичок в сексе, но такого не ожидал!

Джон хотел донести до Шерлока, как сильно ему все это нравится. Что это не уступка. Что он любит его. И как невероятно, что они вместе, как все сказочно, но он не хотел прерывать действо.

Шерлок вцепился в бедро Джона и притянул его ближе. Джон позволял ему делать все, что тот хотел. _Вперед, Шерлок, владей, если ты в этом нуждаешься…_

Внезапно Шерлок съехал вниз по кровати и с яростным энтузиазмом взял Джона в свой жаркий рот. У Джона перехватило дыхание от изумления и восхищения.

— Чеееерт, — беспомощно простонал он, когда Шерлок начал сосать, уверенно и изящно обхватив губами член. Джон знал, что Шерлок никогда раньше этого не делал, но, честно говоря, этого совсем не ощущалось. Все было просто невероятно. _Да, Шерлок, продолжай так делать своим языком…_

— Это прекрасно, — ухитрился выдохнуть Джон.

Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел Джону в глаза. Его зрачки были темными и огромными, и благоговение в его взгляде перенесло эротику на совершенно новый уровень своего рода интимного общения. Все, чего Шерлок не мог высказать вслух, он выражал ласкающим языком. Джон был ошеломлен этим ощущением — клубком любви и страсти, закручивающимся в паху.

Шерлок двигался вверх и вниз по стволу, приостанавливаясь, чтобы подразнить языком головку, и Джон умирал от возбуждения. Шерлок, его наркотик, внезапно нашел свою цель и попал прямо в кровоток. _Блядь…_

Кровь зашумела в ушах, когда губы Шерлока вновь заскользили по члену, заряжая его самым настоящим электричеством.

Долго не продержаться… Особенно когда Шерлок, с его блестящим ртом чувственно ласкает самый кончик и готов поглотить, когда давление распирает яйца… когда…

Джон смутно подумал, что, наверное, стоило бы остановить Шерлока и растянуть удовольствие, но… боже. Это было невероятно хорошо!

А потом мысли исчезли, и Джон мог только ощущать и содрогаться от пронзившей его пульсирующей волны оргазма. Едва успев выскользнуть из рта Шерлока, он быстро и мощно кончил себе на живот.

Джон подтянул Шерлока к своей груди.

— Господи, Шерлок… это было… да, _действительно_ хорошо!

Шерлок прижался лицом к плечу Джона, и Джон кожей практически ощутил, как тот сияет от гордости. Хотелось бы таким и остаться — умиротворенным и размякшим, наслаждающимся восхитительной посторгазменной пульсацией, но Джон очень хотел доставить ответное удовольствие.

Он обнял Шерлока за голову и принялся страстно его целовать. Прошептал:

— Твоя очередь. Позволишь?

Джон повернул обоих на бок и скользнул рукой вниз, обхватывая налившийся член Шерлока. Он был горячим и твердым, что привело Джона в восторг. Такого скрыть нельзя. Это все из-за него, Джона, и возбужденность и чувственность Шерлока была чертовски сексуальной. Джон облизнул ладонь и медленно провел рукой по стволу, размазав пальцем предэякулят.

Джон услышал слабые, едва слышные звуки, словно Шерлок хотел удержать все внутри и сохранить полный контроль над телом.

_Все в порядке, Шерлок. Я с тобой. Ты видел, как я теряю контроль. Это действительно хорошо, когда ты с тем, кому доверяешь, с тем, кого любишь._

И Шерлок, нуждающийся и жадный, толкался в кулак Джона в ритме более древнем, чем само время. Джон позволял Шерлоку двигаться, находить ритм, давление, задавать темп.

_Да, Шерлок, да. Это так сексуально — наблюдать, как ты ищешь свое удовольствие._

Шерлок напрягся, выгнулся, вцепился Джону в плечи и кончил ему в ладонь. Джон счел Шерлока, теряющего контроль, необыкновенно красивым!

Он опять обнял Шерлока, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. Оба спрятали лица в шее друг у друга — Джон, навалившись на Шерлока и уткнувшись губами в его ключицу. В голове бродили вялые мысли: « _Я люблю тебя, Шерлок, и знаю, что ты тоже меня любишь. Неужели мы останемся супругами? Немного безумно, даже по нашим меркам. Я могу представить себя стареющим вместе с тобой… Я делал это сегодня утром. Тебя это не пугает?_ »

Ни одна из этих мыслей не была высказана. Может, потому что они были слишком новыми, слишком зыбкими. И, может быть, потому, что Джон сам немного испугался.

_Всему свое время._

Пальцы Шерлока мягко перебирали тонкие волоски на затылке Джона. Нежная ласка, на которую, по мнению Джона, Шерлок был неспособен. Просто нереальная картина!

Джон вспомнил ничего не выражающее лицо Шерлока в ответ на просьбу быть шафером. Если бы его спросили, что Шерлок Холмс сделает после секса, Джон, вероятно, ответил бы, что Шерлок как можно скорее выпрыгнет из постели. Но оказалось все намного, намного лучше.

Джон улыбнулся и поцеловал нежное местечко у основания шеи. Так было приятно навалиться всем весом на Шерлока и лениво обнимать его за шею. Он был бы не против провести так вечность!

Шерлок начал молча нежно целовать Джона за ушком, и тот закрыл глаза, по какой-то чертовой причине ощущая жжение за веками. Он затолкал эмоции поглубже. _Шерлок, я невозможно сильно люблю тебя!_

Минуты летели, и они лежали, словно целую вечность. Не хотелось ни говорить, ни общаться, несмотря на только что произошедшее. А, может, как раз благодаря только что произошедшему.

— Я не… — начал Джон, не зная, что сказать, просто потому что кто-то должен был прервать молчание. — Я не понимал, что ты, эм… хотел этого.

Шерлок не ответил, но Джон не винил его. Ему самому было довольно сложно осознать свои эмоции. Можно представить, как тяжело для Шерлока было со всем этим справиться.

— Эм… жаль, что это наш последний день здесь, — мягко добавил Джон.

Шерлок ничего не отвечал, и Джон оторвался от него, поцеловал в губы и прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Скажи что-нибудь, а? — попросил Джон, как он понадеялся, беззаботным тоном, — или я подумаю, что это был один из твоих чертовых трюков.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и напрягся, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но лишь мягко оттолкнул Джона обоими руками. Выражение его лица было пугающе нейтральным.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он ровно. — Я должен до отъезда сделать кое-что важное.

Джон ждал, что Шерлок улыбнется или, по крайней мере, как-то объяснится, но тот не сделал ни того, ни другого.

Жизнерадостное чувство быстро угасло, когда Джон смотрел на Шерлока, стоящего спиной и вытирающегося белым полотенцем. Джона даже не утешило, что его изначальная догадка о том, что Шерлок даст деру после секса, оказалась верной. Он мог предвидеть действия Шерлока, но жизнь это не облегчало.

 _Не делай этого!_  — хотел крикнуть Джон.

Джон понятия не имел, что, черт возьми, заставило Шерлока так испугаться эмоционального вовлечения. Он мог только предположить, что в прошлом произошли какие-то травмирующие события.

Джон расстроился, не обращая внимания на страх и вспышки уязвленной гордости.

Если Шерлоку нужно пространство для работы, он даст ему это пространство. Кроме того, Джон знал, что у этого паршивца, вероятно, остались некоторые незавершенные дела, требующие внимания.

Изо всех сил напрягшись, Джон взял голос под контроль.

— Хорошо, увидимся в аэропорту. Отлет в восемь вечера. Будь в шесть, ладно?

Шерлок поднял с пола одежду и оделся по-армейски быстро. Он был совершенно выбит из колеи, поскольку похерил даже свою тщательную процедуру прихорашивания, лишь бы поскорее убраться. Взглянул на телефон и поднял дорожную сумку:

— Если опоздаю, улетай без меня, — сказал он, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Хорошо, — ответил Джон, стараясь справиться с ледяным страхом, но было слишком поздно. Казалось, влажный тропический воздух уже застыл в легких.

~~~ *** ~~~


	8. Chapter 8

~~~ *** ~~~

Джон сидел на белом пластиковом стуле у выхода номер два, поставив сумку у ног, и оглядывал помещение. Аэропорт Биф-Айленд был небольшим и простеньким, пропахшим апельсиновыми цветами и моющими средствами. Когда он приехал сюда всего четыре дня назад, больной от беспокойства о своем _лучшем друге_ , даже не заметил обстановки. Зал был слишком маленьким, чтобы в нем можно было упустить Шерлока, но Джон все равно не отрывал взгляда от входной двери этого долбаного аэропорта.

Было только половина шестого, но Джон уже отчаянно жаждал увидеть Шерлока. Он твердо решил его дождаться, и бог с ним, с обратным рейсом. Он категорически не сдвинется с места, пока не поговорит с Шерлоком.

Он пытался читать, но не смог сосредоточиться. В окне виднелась очередь такси, ожидающих клиентов, а в отдалении блестела черная взлетно-посадочная полоса с кое-где поднимающимися облачками пара вследствие недавнего дождя и выглянувшего ослепительного солнца. В памяти всплыли воспоминания о ливне, когда они сидели в домике у пляжа… а потом все и случилось.

Джон вздохнул. Он дал Шерлоку достаточно времени и пространства для обработки данных. Пора этому идиоту нарисоваться!

Он любит его и был уверен, что понял Шерлока правильно — его лучший друг тоже его любит. Увы, все было непросто. Джон ощутил нечто, похожее на жалость, когда представил себе, как Шерлок пытается проложить путь через недавние события. Джон ни о чем не сожалел, но, возможно, стоило бы чуть притормозить и двинуться вместе.

Теперь ничего не поделаешь, теперь можно только ждать. Шерлок обязательно появится, он всегда так делает.

И в истинно Шерлоковской манере, минута в минуту, его дражайший чудила-муж появился оттуда, откуда Джон его меньше всего ожидал. С терминала _прилета_.

_Как ему это удалось?_

Это значило, что Шерлок сначала прошел мимо службы безопасности и вышел оттуда, словно таможня и пограничная служба имели специальную вращающуюся дверь, через которую Шерлок мог входить и выходить, когда захочет. Джон был настолько удивлен, что чуть не расхохотался над этой вопиющей демонстрацией.

Шерлок поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся. Джон заподозрил, что этот неожиданный выход был разыгран исключительно ради него. Развлечение, если хотите. Хитроумный поганец!

Шерлок беззаботно шагал к Джону, широко улыбаясь. Как будто между ними ничего не произошло. Он тянул за собой чемодан, а на руке висел Белстафф. Он выглядел умопомрачительно красивым в дорогой одежде — весь сплошная уверенность и интеллект. Это сочетание всколыхнуло в Джоне мощную волну обожания, продемонстрировавшую, насколько сильно Джон был увлечен Шерлоком — и физически, и ментально.

_Пожалуйста, не чуди слишком долго. Я очень сильно тебя люблю, чтобы остаться просто твоим другом._

Конечно, Шерлок не обратил внимания на смятение Джона. Подойдя, затараторил с пулеметной скоростью.

— Ты же понимаешь, я должен был забрать вещи из больницы, — он поднял руку, демонстрируя пальто, и продолжил, — а еще мне пришлось заехать в полицейское управление и подбросить ноутбук в комнату для хранения доказательств. Приношу извинения, что все это сделал без тебя, но не волнуйся, Джон, ты ничего не пропустил.

Затем Шерлок сунул в руки Джона маленький подарочный пакет.

— Кофе. Тебе, кажется, понравился местный кофе.

Джон устало взял пакет и посмотрел внутрь. Там был кофе и карточка с ярко-желтым бантиком, на которой было написано: «Желаем не остаться на бобах».

Джон поднял бровь.

— Эм, спасибо. Я был здесь…

— Очевидно, иначе я не узнал бы, как сильно ты любишь кофе.

Ответ был таким странным, что на долю секунды Джон даже подумал, не под кайфом ли Шерлок.

Он едва успел об этом подумать, как Шерлок со вздохом закатил глаза.

— У меня нет привычки ширяться каждый раз, когда сажусь на самолет, — заметил он, будто прочтя мысли Джона.

— Приятно знать. Ты не хотел бы снова оказаться в викторианской Англии?

Шерлок посмотрел на него.

— Я таким образом решал дело с возвращением Мориарти.

Джон потянул Шерлока за рукав, и они сели на стулья. Джону стало легче и лучше, но все же им с Шерлоком надо будет поговорить. И чем раньше, тем лучше. Похоже, с разговором придется подождать — объявили посадку на их рейс в Майами.

~~~ *** ~~~

Два часа спустя после болтанки на легком самолетике из Род-Тауна во Флориду, они, наконец, загрузились на родной «Бритиш Эйрвейз».

Чудесным образом оказалось, что, несмотря на набитый самолет, их ряд был пустым. Джон мельком подумал, не приложил ли Шерлок к этому руку. _Возможно._ Ну, Джон не собирался жаловаться. Может, появится шанс поговорить и прояснить обстановку. А потом и поспать.

Джон закинул сумку на полку и сел на среднее кресло. Шерлок повесил пальто на кресло у прохода и сел рядом с Джоном.

Похоже, они вернулись к своим ролям. Это было комфортно, это было легко. Однако Джон боялся, если они будут ждать, если не признают того, что произошло, то вернутся к дружбе.

— Мы должны поговорить, Шерлок, — начал он. Подождал с минуту ответа, но Шерлок, казалось, сразу потерялся в пространстве. — Я считаю, нам нужно прояснить некоторые вещи, пока мы в пути… до возвращения домой.

Шерлок моргнул и начал дедуцировать случайных пассажиров, словно это подразумевалось словами «прояснить некоторые вещи». (« _Джон, этот джентльмен едет к кузине в Манчестер, полагаю, у него на ногах ожоги второй степени, полученные во время отпуска. Ага, и этот идиот только что бросил курить. Для него полет затянется… На самом-то деле, он в легкой депрессии и подумывает о суициде…_ »)

Джон прервал его.

— В этом полете меня интересует психическое состояние только одного человека — пилота.

Шерлок отмахнулся.

— С ним все в порядке.

— Ну правда, Шерлок, я сказал, что мы должны поговорить о нас. О том, что произошло, и о том, чего мы оба хотим.

Шерлок поразмыслил немного и отрицательно покачал головой. _Не здесь._

Джон сходил с ума. Он чувствовал себя подростком, которому нужно было подтверждение, что они находятся на одной волне. Как можно сидеть шесть часов рядом с Шерлоком и притворяться, что не знаешь, как ощущаются губы Шерлока, как выглядит его лицо в момент потери контроля, как опускаются и трепещут его ресницы, когда он произносит имя Джона?

При этом воспоминании Джон вздохнул.

Стюардесса вырвала его из размышлений, предлагая выпить.

— Только воду, — попросил он.

Может, Шерлок был прав. Самолет — не слишком укромное место для разговоров по душам, но ему, черт побери, нужно было хоть какое-то подтверждение, что происшедшее между ними не будет удалено.

Повинуясь импульсу, Джон схватил маленькую бумажную салфетку, которую дали вместе с бутылкой, и написал:

«У нас все хорошо?»

Вот. Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы успокоить мысли до конца полета. Он передал записку Шерлоку, теперь уж точно ощущая себя школьником.

Шерлок посмотрел на салфетку и отвел взгляд.

Джон со вздохом посмотрел в окно. Краем глаза увидел, что Шерлок взял ручку и начал писать. Подтолкнул салфетку к Джону.

«Я говорю с тобой, когда тебя нет рядом»

Джон быстро написал ответ, чувствуя облегчение от хоть какой-то обратной связи.

«Знаю. И что?»

Вот такая короткая переписка с помощью салфетки.

«В моем прошлом много дряни»

Джон пожал плечами. В его прошлом тоже было много дерьма.

«Что это значит?» — написал Джон.

«Я думал, ты оценишь кристальную прозрачность после предыдущей женитьбы»

Шерлок определенно на этом зациклился, но ведь сейчас была совершенно другая ситуация. Конечно, между Шерлоком и Мэри можно было провести некоторые параллели, но Джон _доверял_ Шерлоку с самого первого дня их встречи. Он знал Шерлока… на _глубинном_ уровне. Могло показаться глупым, но Джону казалось, что он видел сквозь притворное безразличие прекрасную душу Шерлока, его неортодоксальный способ решать проблемы неудачников, его невероятную преданность, его драгоценный интеллект и привлекательную манеру, с которой он полагался на Джона в социальных вопросах.

Конечно, Джон не скажет об этом Шерлоку. Не сейчас. Не в самолете, полном людей. Шерлок вряд ли хотел бы это услышать, но были вещи, которые он заслуживал знать. Он должен был знать, насколько любим, и что его больше никогда не будут воспринимать как само собой разумеющееся.

Но прямо в этот момент сам Джон нуждался в подтверждении того, что у них все получится, что они не будут притворяться, что ничего не случилось. Джон написал:

«Да, но у нас все хорошо?»

«Глупо», — ответил Шерлок.

Не давая Джону шанса ответить, Шерлок перевернул салфетку и дописал:

«Все твои аргументы были верными.  
Человеческая ошибка.  
Работа.  
Следовательно, развод случится из-за меня»

Джон нахмурился. Господи Иисусе! Они опять вернулись к этому спору? Он любит Шерлока. Он хочет остаться его супругом! Он уже понял это!

«Я не прошу развода», — написал Джон, подчеркивая «не».

«Ты уверен?»

«ДА!»

«Может, стоит собрать всю информацию, прежде чем принимать такое решение?»

На салфетке не осталось места, да к тому же ручка была у Шерлока. Он не хотел ответа Джона. Судя по невербальным знакам, Шерлок больше ничего не собирался говорить в самолете. Джон взял свою книгу и положил салфетку между страницами. Ладно, переживет. По крайней мере, Шерлок не притворялся, что ничего не произошло. Он просто хотел, чтобы Джон узнал о его прошлом, прежде чем принять решение.

— Хозяин — барин, — сказал Джон вслух, — но это ничего не изменит по моим ощущениям…

Шерлок промолчал и вытащил список странных адресов с ноутбука Калвертона Смита. Похоже, он принялся запоминать их или расшифровывать, кто знает… Джон взял роман и пересел на место у окна.

— Почитаю, пока не засну, — сказал он.

Шерлок кивнул, не поднимая глаз, и протянул Джону маленькую белую подушку, которая была под его рукой.

— Спасибо.

Джон очень хотел бы понять, что происходило в голове Шерлока. Хоть какой-нибудь знак, что тот не сожалел о случившемся.

~~~***~~~

Когда Джон проснулся, Шерлок сидел на среднем кресле, мягко накрывая своей рукой руку Джона.

Джона окатило столь огромное облегчение, что ему даже показалось, что самолет в результате набрал дополнительную высоту.

Все у них будет хорошо!

~~~***~~~

Джон был дома уже больше суток, а казалось, что намного дольше. После прилета он навестил Лиззи, поспал и пошел на работу. Сейчас он собирался на смену всего второй раз, а уже был вымотан полностью.

Он постоянно думал о Шерлоке и очень обрадовался, когда, садясь завтракать, получил от него сообщение.

«Посылаю тебе материал для принятия решения. ШХ»

Джон не успел ответить, как пришло второе сообщение.

«Кстати, твоему третьему пациенту нужно МРТ, а не рентген. ШХ»

Джон чуть не рассмеялся. Откуда Шерлок узнал о лодыжке Мэтта Вудриджа?

Он ответил:

«Прекрати взламывать записи моих пациентов. Что за материал?»

Шерлок не ответил, и Джон не удивился, когда через несколько минут постучали в дверь. Пришла Антея с большим коричневым конвертом. Джон был слишком уставшим для разговоров, поэтому просто взял конверт со словами:

— Пришлю квитанции к концу недели.

И ничего не пояснил. Антея и так поняла, что речь шла о расходах в поездке.

— Отлично, спасибо, — и Антея направилась к ожидающей ее машине.

Джон, сгорая от любопытства, сразу открыл конверт и даже не стал приводить себя в чувство чашкой горячего чая. Сел на диван и достал из конверта три документа. Разложил их на журнальном столике.

Это были психологический отчет, полицейский отчет и письмо для Джона, написанное Шерлоком от руки.

Джон покачал головой. Если Шерлок думал, что это изменит отношение к нему Джона, то глубоко ошибался.

Он представил себе Шерлока, непреклонного, но уязвимого, наполняющего этот конверт тем, что счел важным, в том числе не очень хорошим прошлым. Упрямо желая показать Джону, какой он плохой. Джон ощутил такую любовь, что горло сдавило. Все это только углубило чувства к его лучшему… _мужу_.

_Я уберегу тебя, Шерлок. Я, черт возьми, никогда не дам тебе уйти. Мне все равно, что там._

Со спокойной решимостью Джон взял первую объемную папку. Это был сверхсекретный полицейский отчет, в котором излагалось незаконное использование Шерлоком университетской химической лаборатории для синтеза метамфетамина. Упоминалась довольно эффектная мистификация от Шерлока, который создал несуществующую личность. Этот человек четыре года учился, получал оценки в колледже, сдавал экзамены и т.д.

Джон вернулся мыслями к Падению и вспомнил, что Шерлок говорил что-то типа: «Вот что делают. Берут правду и заворачивают в обертку лжи».

Шерлок не создавал Ричарда Брука, но давным-давно создал личность, которая, судя по всему, была молодой _женщиной_.

Джон решил, что Шерлоку, наверное, было скучно, вот он и развлекался. Вероятно, этой информацией Майкрофт Холмс и поделился с Мориарти.

Ну, это ничуть не поменяет его мнения о Шерлоке. На самом деле, он с трудом скрывал улыбку, воображая юного Шерлока, одурачившего всех и вся…

Джон отложил полицейский отчет и взял второй документ. Не официальный отчет полиции, но в нем тоже упоминалось употребление наркотиков Шерлоком. Скорее всего, бумага была из личного архива Майкрофта. Заметки были странными — много символов и зашифрованных чисел рядом с датами, когда у Шерлока случались явные передозировки. Была и попытка _самоубийства_. Джона даже затошнило, и он отложил документ, хотя с радостью заметил, что последняя запись датируется двумя годами назад, когда Шерлок вышел из самолета после своего краткого изгнания.

Затем Джон взял тонкий психологический отчет и понял, что это даже не полный документ, а просто сводка. Он просмотрел его и окаменел, увидев диагноз диссоциативного расстройства идентичности, официально поставленный Шерлоку.

_Что за херня?_

Джон ощутил недоумение и беспокойство. Он отложил бумагу, чтобы собраться. Деталей в отчете было немного — дата постановки диагноза, фамилии специалистов и краткий список симптомов. Перепады настроения, слышит голоса отсутствующих людей, странные проблемы с памятью, злоупотребление наркотиками, фуги и полная диссоциация в течение длительных периодов времени.

Джон не был удивлен, что пропустил эту болезнь. Диссоциативное расстройство — просто жопа для диагностики, и симптомы могут быть замаскированы в зависимости от их тяжести.

Даже жутко, как это объясняло многие вещи. Разговор Шерлока с Джоном в его отсутствие, тот случай, когда Шерлок использовал местоимение «мы», впервые вернувшись из мертвых. Даже «Шерлок — женское имя» могло быть отнесено к числу симптомов, не так ли? Джон заподозрил, что Шерлок ощущал себя девушкой. «Тебе больше подошел бы трансвестизм», — возник голос Майкрофта из прошлого.

Джон задался вопросом, не ощущал ли себя Шерлок пару раз ребенком. Он ясно помнил, как странно Шерлок спрашивал его о Джеймсе Шолто. «Кто он?» Очень чудно это звучало из уст такого красноречивого человека, как Шерлок.

Конечно, теперь Джон мог предположить, что пустой взгляд Шерлока после того, как Джон простил его в вагоне, был диссоциативной фугой. Это объясняло и странный маниакальный смех, за этим последовавший.

Джон преисполнился иррациональным гневом по отношению к Майкрофту, который должен был все Джону рассказать давным-давно, а не просто говорить, что Шерлок «регрессировал» после двухлетнего отсутствия.

Джон потер лицо. Будучи врачом, он знал, что диссоциативное расстройство идентичности — это механизм преодоления тяжелого эмоционального стресса. Видимо, в детстве Шерлок перенес какую-то серьезную травму. Эта мысль прошила грудь, забив легкие осколками стекла вместо воздуха.

Джон захотел привлечь Шерлока в объятия и крепко прижать к себе. А еще он хотел знать, что случилось. Может, Шерлок доверится ему и когда-нибудь расскажет?

Джон встал, глубоко вздохнул и снова сел. Осторожно взял последний лист, раздумывая, что за сюрприз может быть в нем скрыт.

Это было письмо, написанное Шерлоком Джону от руки. Оно было кратким и совсем не сентиментальным. По сути, список, в котором перечислялись достойные сожаления поступки Шерлока, состоящего в группе под названием «Красный круг».

Джон быстро пробежал письмо глазами. Эта группа смахивала на культ. Упоминался лидер под вымышленным именем Редберд, который научил Шерлока искусству запоминания. Судя по информации между строк, этот человек много значил для Шерлока.

Шерлок закончил письмо утверждением, что он, возможно, слишком _иной_ , чтобы состоять в отношениях любого рода, и что поймет, если для Джона все это окажется чересчур.

Кажется, Шерлок был настроен показать Джону все худшее в себе. Было похоже, что он саботировал отношения, даже не дав им шанса начаться.

Но зачем тогда он их инициировал?

Именно тогда Джон понял, что Шерлок не пытался саботировать отношения, он хотел их защитить! Он хотел, чтобы Джон знал — у Шерлока тяжелый багаж, и вот он его распаковывает полностью. _Секретов больше не осталось._ Он хотел показать Джону, во что тот ввязывается, включая призраков из прошлого. Шерлок боялся, что эти призраки придут и разлучат их. Станут камнем преткновения.

Для Джона ничего не имело значения. Абсо- _блядь_ -лютно ничего! Во всяком случае, эта странная комбинация документов и клинических отчетов только заставила его сильнее полюбить Шерлока.

Шерлок спросил: «Ты уверен?»

Да! Черт побери, Джон ясно и определенно хочет быть с Шерлоком!

Джон схватил телефон и, не колеблясь, написал Шерлоку сообщение:

«Я уверен, умник чертов! Позвони прямо сейчас!»

Правильно, что он попросил Шерлока позвонить, а не написать. Ему нужно было услышать его голос.

Телефон зазвонил почти сразу, хотя показалось, что прошло много времени. Джон ответил, едва дыша.

— Шерлок!

— Джон… — Шерлок тоже говорил с придыханием.

Ничего другого не было сказано, но Джон моментально понял, что они каким-то им одним известным образом уже все решили. Развода не будет.

— Шерлок, я абсолютно уверен!

— Хорошо, — ответил тот. — Ты все прочел? — добавил он чуть надломленным, как показалось Джону, голосом. Джон помолчал.

Да, он все прочитал и хотел бы знать, какое ужасное событие вызвало диссоциацию, но не осмеливался спросить.

Шерлок правильно понял его молчание.

— У меня был еще один брат, сводный, — уточнил он. — У матери был ребенок, когда она вышла замуж за отца. Этот мальчик мне завидовал и тайно вредил с момента моего рождения до трех лет. Во всем разобрался Майкрофт. Я ничего не помню.

— Что с ним произошло? Со сводным братом?

— Его отправили жить к отцу — руководителю диссертации моей матери, и несколько лет назад он покончил жизнь самоубийством. Это неважно.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон. Он хотел бы добавить, что сожалеет о его прошлом, что любит Шерлока и клянется никогда не причинять ему боли, но знал, что Шерлок не хотел этого слышать. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Джон подавил всю свою жалость и печаль и просто произнес Шерлоку слова, которые тот ждал.

— Послушай, Шерлок, твое прошлое ничего не меняет. Я хочу быть с тобой, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — ответил Шерлок звонким голосом. — Я не удивлен, — добавил он.

— Нет?

— Я уже понял, что ты выбираешь сомнительных супругов.

Джон захихикал. Не этого он ожидал услышать от Шерлока, но тот всегда был полон сюрпризов!

— Полагаю, сейчас уместно попросить прощения.

Сначала Джон подумал, что Шерлок хотел извиниться за свое прошлое, за то, что не такой, как все, но потом понял.

— За внезапный уход?

— Да, — наступило долгое молчание. — Я не был готов, я…

— Не ожидал?

— Да, можно и так сказать.

— Как бы то ни было, я тоже этого не ожидал.

— Такого больше не повторится, — сказал Шерлок снова очень юным голосом. — То, что я ушел… после.

— Знаю, Шерлок. Теперь все в порядке.

Наступила долгая пауза.

— Где ты? — тихо спросил Джон.

— На месте преступления.

— Ого! — Джона наполнило теплом и светом. Шерлок сразу отложил работу, чтобы поговорить с Джоном. По телефону. Посреди места преступления. Это было еще более романтично, чем посланный Шерлоком букет цветов и любовная записка.

— Что ж, не буду тебя задерживать, — сказал Джон сорвавшимся голосом. — И мне нужно на работу в общем-то…

— Знаю.

— Кто бы сомневался.

— Приходи домой обедать.

На самом деле у Джона не было времени приходить на обед в 221Б, и дел было по горло, но он действительно должен был увидеться с Шерлоком.

— Непременно, — сказал он, наконец.

— Отлично!

— Отлично!

— Я сейчас повешу трубку, — сказал Шерлок. — Это ведь не невежливо? — добавил в качестве запоздалого соображения.

— Нет, все хорошо. Пока, Шерлок.

— Пока, Джон, — попрощался тот и разъединился.

Джон с удивлением услышал через секунду звуковой сигнал сообщения от Шерлока.

«Я тоже уверен».

Джона затопило теплом и счастьем. Следующая смс-ка удивила его еще больше.

«Честно говоря, никогда в жизни я не был ни в чем так уверен».

Джон улыбнулся и отправился на работу, пребывая на седьмом небе от счастья.

~~~ *** ~~~

Джон чуть припоздал к обеду. Едва открыв входную дверь, он понял, что Шерлок не один. В квартире были как минимум несколько человек, и Джон ощутил разочарование. Он хотел бы встретиться с Шерлоком лицом к лицу (или губами к губам) особенно теперь, когда они все выяснили и разобрались в Шерлоковом прошлом.

Джон поднялся по лестнице. Майкрофт присутствовал точно. Джон расслышал типичный разговор двух братьев.

— Однажды ты поблагодаришь меня за это, Шерлок.

— Не сегодня.

Джон, покачав головой, хмыкнул. Да, жаль, что в квартире были гости. Господь бог знал, как ему хотелось бы остаться с Шерлоком наедине, но по-любому Джон жутко хотел его увидеть и услышать. Тот факт, что Шерлок спорил с братом, странным образом убедил Джона, что ничего не поменялось.

Войдя, Джон первым делом увидел Молли, сидевшую за столом в гостиной. В руках у нее была толстая папка и пакет с пробирками. Майкрофт сидел в кресле Шерлока, Лестрейд — в кресле Джона. Миссис Хадсон на кухне готовила чай.

Прямо импровизированное заседание. Полна горница людей.

Может, оно и к лучшему, подумал Джон. Времени у него было мало, и кто знает, к чему привело бы его вожделение к собственному супругу. На самом-то деле, присутствие стольких посторонних было своего рода благословением.

Шерлок появился из кухни и посмотрел Джону в глаза.

«Прости», — говорил его взгляд.

Джон широко улыбнулся.

«Все в порядке. Я рад просто тебя видеть».

Джон сел за стол напротив Молли, принял у миссис Хадсон чашку с чаем и мягко пожал плечо Шерлоку. Тот на секунду застыл, потом возобновил разговор с Майкрофтом и Лестрейдом.

Молли спросила о порезе на лице, и Джон рассеянно объяснил, что случилось с Калвертоном Смитом, то и дело бросая взгляды на мужа. Шерлок выглядел отлично. На нем был костюм и та самая чудесная пурпурная рубашка с винным оттенком. Джон даже слегка опьянел от одного его вида. Шерлок блистал в своей стихии — говорил быстро, выкладывая историю о том, как они ловили Калвертона Смита, и умалчивал о той части, где Джон внезапно стал его мужем.

Короткие взгляды, которые Шерлок бросал на Джона, совершенно выбивали последнего из колеи. Джон понимал, что сияет, как начищенный пятак.

Майкрофт откашлялся, привлекая его внимание.

— Итак, Джон, как вам понравился _девственный_ мир Виргинских островов? — он выделил интонацией слово «девственный». — Несуразный, полагаю?

— Чертовски горячий, — ответил Джон.

Этот ответ эффективно лишил Майкрофта дара речи на некоторое время, и Шерлок завершил рассказ о деле Калвертона и его смертельных бактериях. Джон взглянул на часы. Прошло уже сорок минут, пора было возвращаться на работу. Вся вторая половина дня у него была расписана поминутно.

Он встал.

— Прошу прощения, хотел бы я остаться, но должен уходить.

Шерлок моментально оказался рядом.

— Джон! — своими длинными пальцами он схватил Джона за запястье.

К ним приковались взгляды всех присутствующих. Джон ощутил, как краска заливает шею до ключиц, и, по правде говоря, ему было на это наплевать.

Шерлок ни на кого не обращал внимания.

— Ты вернешься вечером? — спросил он, притянув Джона ближе и пристально глядя ему в глаза.

 _«Черт, черт, черт»,_  — выругался про себя Джон. Он не мог вернуться вечером. Никак нет. Его ждала уйма дел: лабораторные результаты, рентгеновские снимки, та длинная страховая форма, которую надо было заполнить. До кучи, он завтра выходил на работу рано и должен был руководить студентом, которого бросил на прошлой неделе, когда помчался к Шерлоку.

— Да, да, вернусь, — тем не менее ответил он.

И тут Шерлок повернул запястье Джона тыльной стороной вверх и поднес к губам для мягкого поцелуя.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он прямо в точку, где бился пульс.

Джону не нужно было смотреть на присутствующих, чтобы знать, что челюсть каждого отпала шире, чем на приеме у стоматолога.

В квартире воцарилась мертвая тишина. Никто в мире не стоял рядом с Шерлоком в умении затыкать рты целой комнате людей.

Наконец, Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Пора прекращать притворяться, что это для вас совершенно неожиданно…

Джон широко улыбнулся, ощущая в груди странную легкость при виде удивленных, но явно счастливых лиц друзей. Откашлялся.

— Увидимся позже, — с этим он сбежал из 221Б, оставив своего супруга в одиночестве удовлетворять любопытство гостей.

~~~ *** ~~~

Занятно, каких успехов можно достичь при наличии правильной мотивации! В рекордно короткие сроки Джон записал истории болезни, даже не останавливаясь, чтобы взглянуть на результаты квалификационного матча чемпионата мира по футболу, и закончил заполнять длиннющую страховую форму для миссис Изингвуд.

И вот он уже спешил к Шерлоку, не в силах дождаться встречи.

Джон вышел из метро на вечернюю улицу и с удивлением увидел шедшего к нему Шерлока. Внутри вспыхнула радость от того, что Шерлок вышел его встретить.

Джон широко улыбнулся, и Шерлок улыбнулся ответ, отчего вокруг его глаз собрались морщинки. Они встретились у светофора и открыто посмотрели друг на друга. Казалось, окружающий мир исчез, и они остались единственными людьми на Лондонских улицах.

Ни один из них не сказал ни слова.

Идеально в унисон они зашагали к Бейкер-стрит. Краем глаза Джон увидел, что Шерлок снял правую перчатку и сунул ее в карман пальто. Не глядя, взял руку Джона в свою. Между ними витало новое восхитительное напряжение — никакого беспокойства, лишь чистое возбуждение.

Они прошли мимо какой-то пары и услышали: «Неужели это Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон? Они теперь вместе?»

Джон сдержал смешок и поймал взгляд Шерлока. Тот пожал плечами. Рано или поздно о них узнают.

Они повернули за угол и увидели свой дом на финишной прямой. Или на стартовой прямой. Как хотите, так и считайте.

Между ними было гораздо больше, чем просто притяжение. Оно, это чувство, было сложным и запутанным, и все равно Джон не мог дождаться, пока его руки, губы, — все, что угодно — не прильнут к Шерлоку.

Перед дверью Шерлок остановился.

— В древнем Египте, чтобы жениться, нужно было лишь вместе пересечь порог.

— И ты это не удалил?

Шерлок лишь пожал плечами, а Джон расхохотался.

— Послушай Шерлок, это безумие, знаю, но мне нравится эта идея. Мы вместе входим и сразу женаты!

Шерлок открыл дверь, и они шагнули внутрь, обнимая друг друга и целуясь. Поднялись по лестнице, перемежая поцелуи и смех, переполненные любовью.

Добравшись до площадки, Шерлок выпустил из объятий Джона и сказал:

— Добро пожаловать домой!

Джон вошел в комнату и замер, пораженный не только удивительной чистотой, но и обстановкой. Комната выглядела очень опрятной и, за неимением лучшего слова, _романтичной_. Шерлок, похоже, все послеполуденное время драил ее, но не это было самым поразительным. Главное — те сокровенные шуточки, все эти выставленные напоказ секретные «я тебя знаю». На столике красовались две салфетки, сложенные в виде _лебедей_. По правде говоря, Джону именно они понравились больше «сиднейской оперы». Стояло вино, и опять же, которое понравилось Джону больше, чем заказанное Мэри. Играла музыка, горели свечи. Как, черт побери, Шерлоку все это удалось? Господи, какое счастье, что он интуитивно взял на завтра выходной. Никаких вариантов — он проведет эту ночь, занимаясь любовью с Шерлоком у себя дома! И на этот раз никто никуда не сбежит!

Шерлок повернулся к нему и взял за руку. Вытащил из кармана кельтское кольцо, купленное Джоном на Тортоле, и надел ему на палец.

— Джон Ватсон, не окажешь ли ты мне честь не разводиться со мной?

Растроганный Джон только кивнул. Шерлок устроил весь этот антураж ради своего экзотического предложения, и Джона переполнила нежность. Хорошо, но теперь ему тоже чертовски хотелось окольцевать Шерлока.

— Хм, нет ли у тебя другого кольца?

— Конечно, есть.

Шерлок закатил глаза. Интересно, теперь, когда они женаты, имеет ли Джон право выставить лимит на закатывание глаз? Двух раз в день вполне достаточно.

Шерлок протянул ему второе кольцо, и Джон надел его Шерлоку на палец, повторив слова, сказанные шесть дней назад:

— Не снимай его больше.

— Не сниму, — торжественно пообещал Шерлок, — за исключением тех случаев, когда буду работать с сильными кислотами или щелочами.

— Иди ко мне, — Джон протянул руки к Шерлоку и звонко поцеловал его в губы. Никакой странности, все ощущалось правильно. Если Шерлок думал, что причиной тому поведению Джона был тропический воздух или табличка с надписью «Слови день», он ошибался. Теперь, когда они вернулись в 221Б, чувства никуда исчезли, а даже умножились и расширились. Джон был переполнен хорошими эмоциями, которые буквально выплескивались из него. Как результат, на его лице, весьма вероятно, цвела самая идиотская в мире улыбка.

Они сели, и Шерлок разлил вино, как подобает радушному хозяину. Он выглядел невозможно красивым, и Джона опять бросило в краску, потому что он не мог оторвать от него глаз.

Это оказалось взаимным.

— Я не могу не смотреть на тебя, — признался Шерлок.

Боже, оба вели себя так, будто пришли на первое свидание, но формально так оно и было. Джон лишь недоуменно качал головой, потому что они все сделали задом наперед. Сначала поженились, потом поняли, что влюблены, а теперь стали встречаться. Дурдом, не правда ли?

На первом свидании Джон вовсе не собирался расспрашивать Шерлока про эти дурацкие документы, не собирался спрашивать, как получилось, что тот перестал быть паршивой овцой, хотя Шерлок поклялся бы, что так оно и осталось. Не собирался спрашивать, что они скажут людям, публике, клиентам… Но была одна вещь, которую он хотел спросить, прежде чем отвести Шерлока в постель. Он хотел спросить о…

— Лиззи, — подсказал Шерлок.

— Да, Шерлок. Она ведь идет со мной в комплекте. Ты говорил, что не будешь против, если Лиззи будет частью нашего соседства. Но сейчас речь идет не просто о квартирном соседстве. Фактически, ты становишься ее отчимом. Ты…

Шерлок снова прервал его.

— Да, я уверен. Когда она еще была тридцатидвухклеточным эмбрионом, я поклялся любить и защищать ее. Это не изменилось и никогда не изменится, будем мы с тобой носить кольца или нет.

Для Джона это было крайне важным. Ему было приятно, что Шерлок так сильно любил его маленькую девочку. Джон поставил бокал с вином, обошел стол, подождал, пока Шерлок допьет свое вино, и наклонился с поцелуем.

— Кажется, нам не хватает только свадебного вальса, — заметил он.

— Действительно…

— О, ты хочешь?..

— Да, я…

Джон не понял, почему они внезапно смешались в простом вопросе, стоит ли потанцевать. Они вальсировали раньше. Прямо здесь, прямо в этой гостиной, и не было никаких проблем.

Может, в этом-то вся и загвоздка. В «тогда» и «сейчас». Столько всего случилось с тех пор, как Шерлок терпеливо учил Джона основам танца. И теперь, когда они вместе, вдруг стали стесняться? К чертям собачьим!

Джон выпрямился и протянул Шерлоку руку в приглашении.

Шерлок взял ее и посмотрел на Джона с таким явным вожделением, что Джона залило краской до самой груди. Боже, неужели этот умнейший человек в Лондоне настолько им увлечен?

Джон сглотнул.

— Ты… потанцуешь со мной, Шерлок? Если у нас будет какая-нибудь музыка? — добавил он.

Шерлок торжественно кивнул и поднялся, чтобы взять диск, заложенный между листами какого-то романа. Замер, стоя спиной к Джону, а затем медленно развернулся, словно сражаясь с тайной битве со своими эмоциями. Уткнулся взглядом в пол и сказал, смутившись:

— Есть пьеса… моего сочинения.

Джон вспомнил, как Шерлок сочинил грустную мелодию, когда думал, что Ирен Адлер умерла. Он представил себе, что сейчас тоже получит подобную вещь. Эта мысль вызвала волну эмоций, сдавивших горло и мешавших говорить. Все же он попытался.

— Это безупречно, — он указал на диск. — Я хочу ее услышать.

Заиграла музыка, созданная Шерлоком. Мелодия была деликатной и запоминающейся. Джон ощущал трепет от того, что такое изящество было создано в его честь.

Они двинулись навстречу друг другу. Шерлок крепко обнял Джона за талию, и их руки соединились в исходной позиции. Ноги Джона каким-то образом подчинялись музыке, чудом вспоминая уроки, полученные несколько лет назад.

Они легко двигались по гостиной. Музыка была сладкозвучной, и Шерлок притягивал его все ближе и ближе, пока не отпустил руку Джона и не обнял его обеими руками. Джон тоже невольно обнял Шерлока за талию и положил голову ему на грудь. Вальс превратился в неторопливый танец. Они были так близко друг к другу, что Джон ощущал биение сердца своего партнера.

Вдруг Шерлок остановился и еще крепче обнял Джона, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

Джон чуть не задохнулся от любви к этому человеку, который так долго притворялся, что ему не нужна любовь, который думал, что не заслуживает ее, потому что не такой, как все.

Шерлок поцеловал Джона в макушку.

— Джон, я… — начал он и остановился, с трудом подбирая слова. — Когда я учил тебя танцевать… я знал, что у меня были чувства… вот здесь. — Шерлок положил ладонь ему на грудь. — Они не были новыми, но я никогда не думал, что ты… ответишь. Я обнимал тебя и чувствовал, что живу и умираю одновременно.

Голос Шерлока перекликался с недавней болью, вызванной пустотой, когда Джон покидал 221Б.

Джон только хотел ответить, как в горле вспыхнуло чувство, грозящее выплеснуться через уголки глаз. Одиночество, проглядывающее в этих словах, растрогало его. Джон отстранился от Шерлока и обнял его лицо руками.

— Эй, это все позади, Шерлок! Мы все прошли и теперь вместе, да? Давай закончим танец.

Щека к щеке они снова начали танцевать. Музыка играла, и тела их двигались в унисон, скрученные вокруг друг друга, как нити ДНК, нашедшие, наконец, свою пару.

Когда музыка замолкла, Джон взял Шерлока за руку и повел в спальню, как и несколько дней назад. Только на этот раз они целиком и полностью доверяли друг другу.

И вот они вместе оценивали роскошь прикосновений. Это было великолепно! Сначала медленно, потом быстро, и Джон осознал, что помимо слов есть иной способ выразить любовь.

А потом Джон лежал рядом с Шерлоком, пока их сердца пытались вернуться к нормальному ритму. Шерлок поднес ладонь Джона к своим губам и пылко ее поцеловал, взяв губами в теплый плен обручальное кольцо Джона.

— Иногда я спрашиваю себя, что бы я без тебя делал.

Джон крепче обнял мужа за талию и притянул ближе, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова:

— Тебе больше никогда не придется задавать этот вопрос, Шерлок, никогда! — произнес он голосом, дрожавшим от любви и решимости.

— Ты всегда поддерживаешь меня, Джон, — сказал Шерлок после долгого молчания.

Джон сглотнул, смутившись. Пришло время высказать свои чувства.

— Шерлок… — начал он и запнулся. — Мы прошли вместе через… типа того… дерьмо, и эм… тот «материал», который был в документах, не имеет никакого значения. Та вещь, что между нами… это, — Джон остановился, почувствовав смущение Шерлока.

Тот закусил губу и спрятал лицо на груди Джона, предоставив своему мужу на обозрение затылок. У него был потрясенный вид, и Джон ласково пробежался пальцами по его волосам.

— Ты в порядке?

Ответа не последовало, и Джон продолжил.

— Ты единственный… эм… — Джон опять запнулся, пытаясь найти слова, точно описывающие его чувства к Шерлоку. — Так вот… ты моя… истинная… — Джон откашлялся и закончил предложение. — Любовь!

Шерлок задрожал в его объятиях, и Джон испугался, как бы его изъявление чувств не стало тяжелым потрясением для мужа.

Шерлок поднял голову, глаза его сверкали от смеха (вовсе не от слез).

— Прости, Джон, прости, — засмеялся он своим бархатным баритоном. — Ты невероятно ужасен в такого рода действиях! Подумать только! «Вещь», «материал», «типа того»! — Шерлок хихикал, покачивая головой. — Какой красноречивый и богатый репертуар любовных признаний! Неудивительно, что ты терпел неудачи…

Джон игриво ударил Шерлока по руке.

— Да замолчи уже! — сказал он, смеясь. — Не следует высмеивать своего новоиспеченного супруга, который пытается донести, что _ты_  — любовь всей его жизни!

Смех стих, и они посмотрели друг на друга. Джон никогда не видел на лице Шерлока такого выражения. Тот улыбался едва-едва, почти улыбкой Джоконды, но его глаза — эти колдовские глаза — сияли. Они говорили о многом, и Джон знал, что никто и никогда не будет любить его так глубоко и искренне, как Шерлок Холмс.

Он поцеловал Шерлока, почувствовав на языке собственный пряный вкус секса, пота и любви. Да будет вечная благодарность его порыву рвануть на Британские Виргинские острова, чтобы спасти своего умирающего детектива!

Внезапно Шерлок отстранился.

— Не бойся, я не уйду без тебя, — объяснил он быстро. — Прости, наверное, не очень романтично получается.

Джон нахмурился. Шерлок устроил прекрасный вечер — свечи, музыка, кольца, сердечные признания.

— Ты сегодня был очень и очень романтичным, — заметил он.

Таинственная улыбка появилась на лице Шерлока.

— Ночь еще не закончилась, — ответил он.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я имею в виду, что в официальную свадебную ночь не очень-то романтично вытаскивать мужа из постели для опасной слежки.

Через секунду Джон сообразил.

У них расследование.

_Прямо сейчас._

Шерлок встал и потянул его за руку.

— Ты ведь отменил работу на завтра?

— С чего бы? Я только что вернулся из отпуска, — возразил Джон, нащупывая трусы и брюки.

— Так ты отменил? — повторил Шерлок, уже одетый.

Джон застегнул рубашку.

— Да.

— Хорошо, тогда идем!

*** ~~~ ***

Стало очевидно, что слежка запланирована на каком-то неизвестном мосту на окраине города, куда они приехали на такси. Джон так и не понял, куда идти и кого выслеживать. Единственное, что ему сказали, что «мосты важны», и «на этот раз должен быть зеленый мост, а не красный». Джон был уверен, что это обретет смысл позже. Или не обретет.

— Где мы спрячемся? — спросил Джон.

— Под мостом.

Джон взглянул на темные воды реки.

— Под? — переспросил он.

— Под, — Шерлок указал на опоры моста.

Джон поднял взгляд на металлический каркас над головой.

— Под ним?

— Да, под ним. Замужняя жизнь сделала тебя глухим, Джон?

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Нет, она сделала меня веселым*. Или святым.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Или оба варианта сразу.

— Веселый святой? Это первый случай в истории.

— Вовсе не обязательно, удивишься ты. Давай, иди за мной.

Джон последовал за Шерлоком, тихо посмеиваясь, как обычно, от причудливости их беседы.

Они спустились к реке по крутой дорожке рядом с мостом. Там Шерлок обнаружил старую металлическую дверь сбоку от бетонной колонны. Он открыл ее, и они вошли внутрь каркаса моста. Вскарабкались по узким винтовым ступенькам до другой двери, ведшей к опоре первой арки. Осторожно двигаясь, пробрались к середине моста, высоко подвешенного над бегущей внизу рекой.

По мосту проехал грузовик, водитель которого явно игнорировал ограничение скорости. Джон всем телом почувствовал вибрацию. А еще он почувствовал себя живым. Чувство глубокого удовлетворения пронизывало его, держащегося изо всех сил за металлические конструкции. Вот чего ему хотелось, вернее, было _нужно_ , для полного счастья. Быть замужем за Шерлоком, участвовать во всех его приключениях, и чтобы кровь бежала по венам не только силой сердца. Лишь они вдвоем против всего мира!

До него дошло, что Шерлок был _поистине_ романтичным! В качестве свадебного подарка устроил всю эту слежку, чтобы напоить Джона адреналином, разве не так?

— С тобой я могу быть самим собой, — вырвалось у Джона.

Шерлок осторожно оторвал одну руку от моста и погладил Джона по щеке. Ветер трепал его кудри.

— Понимаю, — его губы изогнулись в улыбке, а глаза засияли, — и чувствую то же самое.

~~~ *** ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> непереводимая игра слов: gay - "гей" и "веселый".


End file.
